Digimon Adventure: Another
by NoRatCat
Summary: In one universe, a group of children were called to save the Digital World. In another one, the same thing has occurred. Watch and join Kazuya, Sho, Jun, Sakura, and Chiisi as they embark on their own adventure and realize their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. That right belongs to Toei. I only came up with the story. Now for some backstory. A long time ago, I wrote a fan fiction entitled "Digimon Beginnings". It was intended to be a prequel to season 1 detailing the adventures of the original five digidestined. I completed it and was pleased with it. However, I felt that the story could be better and so I decided to rewrite it and make it into a better story. Now since the Digimon franchise is riddled with alternate universes and continuities. This is one of them. Now the original version of the story as I mentioned was a prequel set in the same universe as the first two seasons, but this one is meant to be its own story. However, this universe follows some of the same lore as the first season. So expect to see some familiar locations, but remember that it is its own story. So please read, review, and enjoy.

Her footsteps echoed across the floor. A dark space situated within a cold realm. At one point it had been filled with life, but that was long ago. From beneath her white hood her eyes trailed upward towards the one she held with reverence.

"God is dying." She muttered sadly, her white robe being a bright contrast towards the rest of the realm.

As much as she wanted to disbelieve the reality presented before her, she could not deceive herself. The time was coming, and if she didn't act it would be far too late.

"The five lights must be called."

XXX

The daylight was fading. An orange light filled the hallways of the school. Despite the circumstances of her presence, she enjoyed the sunsets. Yes, while the rest of the students had long gone home, one had stayed behind. Standing next to a door, clad within her school uniform (a white and blue sailor fuku) was a young lady. Kodiro Sakura was her name. Long blond hair and green eyes hidden behind thickly lensed glasses fit her profile.

A sigh quickly revealed her exasperation. Frankly, she had planned to leave a long time ago. But plans had changed, particularly in regards towards one.

The door opened with a creak. Turning her head, Sakura readied a chide until she noticed the one who walked out wasn't one she expected to see first.

"The hell you staring at "four eyes"?" Came the rude words of another female student. The girl before Sakura was about an inch taller than her (and one year older to boot). Auburn hair cut short to her neck with a hint of unkempt roughness towards the end strands. Like little spikes, and if you asked the other students, all she was missing were devil horns.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped a bit with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to stare. "I'm sorry!" she blurted.

"Don't bother apologizing to Asuka." A voice spoke behind the girl.

Sakura's face briefly lit up when she saw him: a teenage boy in a black gakuran, sandy colored short hair and blue eyes.

"Shut it Miyamoto." the girl spat. "You got lucky but next time your teeth are hitting the pavement." And with that she was gone. Down the hall and out of view.

The boy smirked to himself. No matter the result, he felt he had come out on top. That train of thought ended as he felt a thud upon his head.

"Ow!" He cried.

"You know fighting with girls is completely unchivalrous." Sakura warned.

Rubbing his head soothingly, Kazuya answered, "Hey someone had to stop her from picking on that nerdy kid."

Sakura adjusted her glasses with eyelids half lowered. "And I suppose detention was worth it?"

"Hey nobody asked you to stay." Kazuya shrugged.

"Well I...ugh" Sakura quickly realized the truth behind that statement. She couldn't even think of a response to counter it.

Kazuya smirked again. Once more he had come out on top. Though it was a half hearted victory. Had it been his detention mate it would have been different. Sakura was a different story.

"Thanks for staying though." His smirk switched to a smile.

Sakura looked to him, but she didn't have to see to know her friend was grinning. "I didn't want you to walk out alone." She replied.

The two stepped felt the outside air as they exited the school. It was a calming breeze, despite the slowly advancing storm clouds that blotted out the orange.

"So will your dad be upset that you're late?" Kazuya asked.

"No," Sakura responded, "He trusts me and Chiisi is pretty much independent."

"Whoa," Kazuya chuckled a bit, "First time I heard you say used the words "independent" and "Chiisi" in the same sentence."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. A storm was coming. Sakura had wished she brought an umbrella, if not for that fifty percent weather accuracy. "Chiisi's turning eleven, he's not a little boy anymore."

"Still a pre-teen." Kazuya reminded.

"I know but..." Sakura trailed off as her own thoughts overtook her. Downcast as the approaching weather.

"Hey you alright?" Kazuya asked.

Sakura didn't respond right away, nor at all. In fact it was about a minute when Kazuya realized he wasn't getting an answer. Sakura didn't answer out of rudeness, quite the contrary. He had known her since kindergarten and when she didn't want to talk about something, she didn't answer. No, she would have found it too "rude" to say "I don't want to talk about it".

"You know?" Kazuya changed the subject, "It's a good thing that my parents aren't home, otherwise I'd be grounded for a month." It was a lame joke, but Kazuya wasn't trying to be entirely funny.

"Especially after they find out you fought with a girl." Sakura noted.

Reality fully set in. And Sakura's earlier words about chivalry now held more merit. "Ugh," Kazuya groaned. "I suppose deleting the message the school sent would be unchivalrous as well huh?"

Sakura didn't nod, didn't respond, they just continued to talk until they reached the crosswalk. Their paths had intertwined and now it was time to part.

"So tomorrow?" Kazuya asked of their usual plans.

Sakura smiled, "You bet."

And so the two friends went their separate ways: Kazuya through the crosswalk, and Sakura down the street.

XXX

"I'm home." Kazuya greeted; to nobody of course. The apartment was empty and it had been for the past week. His parents had gone for an excursion. Second honeymoon, a vacation, it didn't matter. All that did matter for him was that he was home alone. At least after he convinced his parents that he was responsible enough to leave him on his own. It was that or have a baby sitter, and he was too old for that.

Though after today, his parents opinion on his maturity might come into question. He knew getting into a fight with Asuka Jun was stupid. Nobody ever fought her, mainly because they didn't want their noses broken, or half their teeth missing (though that bit was a gross exaggeration). But he had to play the hero, ever since he was little. Throughout the middle class apartment, filled with simple appliances and and electronics, he strode into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As the lighting hit him, he felt a small wince of pain. Picking out some food: a hodgepodge of unbalanced food groups, he shoved it into the microwave and set it for several minutes.

A sharp flash hit startled him, filling the room with a strange illumination. Soon enough, the a series of patters hit the windowsill.

"Rain?" He muttered as he looked outside watching as the torrential downpour fill the streets. "Least something new finally happened." He muttered before slinking onto the couch, remote in hand.

Life had been boring as of late. Well, more like a while. Flipping through the channels, Kazuya caught a flash of sound as an action oriented program lit up the screen, countering the lightning storm's. Least television could be entertaining, and a hot meal would hit the spot right about now. There was still the matter of the answering machine. He could just picture that blinking red light of death.

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Miyamoto"_ It would begin and then add _"Your son was in a fight ect ect, we do not tolerate violence at our school yadda yadda."_ There would probably be a mention of him fighting with a girl specifically. Then again, he could just delete it. One simple push of the button would be all it takes, and bingo! No paternal verbal lashing.

 _"That wouldn't be the heroic thing to do."_ That's what his conscience and Sakura (mostly Sakura), would tell him. And he did love playing the hero as previously stated.

If only being the hero was as glamorous as the media made it seem. Yet that was life and he just had to enjoy the moments he could becau-and then the tv went black.

"What the!?" Kazuya exclaimed with confusion, and not just from the narrator's sudden abrupt change in sentence structure.

Pushing as many buttons as he could, Kazuya found it fruitless. But the tv was the least of his problems. Running into the kitchen, he was met with an irritating sight: The microwave was dead, and his food remained half heated. Correction; lukewarm. Lukewarm was never good. The oven! He thought with realization, but that plan was thwarted the moment he threw upon the oven door. It too was electric.

Whoever said every dark cloud had a silver lining didn't know the weather.

"Crap." He uttered.

So far this day was just hitting him with bad surprises. First detention, and now this. "Thank you." Kazuya sarcastically spoke the the one above, and he wasn't referring to the neighbors above.

Two choices presented itself: either eating his food cold, or roughing it outside to the convenience store, or the nearest fast food place. Frankly he wasn't looking forward to either. The former because of taste and the latter because, well frankly he didn't want to run around in the rain, umbrella and coat aside.

But those were his choices. Either that or dig out whatever snack-foods were in the pantry, and he doubted his mother would appreciate him forgoing her love prepped meals with junk food. All this coupled with making Kazuya realize one fact: This day is starting to suck.

But then to his luck, a choice was made for him. A sudden _Crriack_ sound filled the otherwise dark apartment. The flash had come from the living room.

"Huh?"

Walking into the room, Kazuya noted something eerie: the tv was on. But that wasn't the eerie part; no it was the fact it was on some kind of strange channel. A blue glow emanated from the machine, one that held a slight iridescent quality to it. It hummed and resonated in brightness.

Kazuya wasn't quite sure how to react to such a situation. Frankly nothing interesting ever happened around here, so it was fairly new. The rational part of his mind told him to _"Get the frick out of the house and make a run for it!"_ , and then there was the teenage curiosity. Oh how the teenage curiosity had gotten him into trouble. However, looking back on this day as an adult, Kazuya was glad he made the decision. What decision? Why poking the glass screen.

Immediately, Kazuya let out a yell as he fell back upon the coffee table. Yet, there was no pain. When he didn't feel the sharp bend of his spine, he felt nothing. That was the best way to describe it. Looking around him, he saw something frightening. Like a virus the light from the television spread all over the room and into the back and if he guessed, the entire apartment. Before Kazuya could question anything, he was hit by another bright light. A red flash cast an angry glow around the paranormal blue. The light quieted down, shrinking into a palm sized ball. All of this was happening too fast for Kazuya to really comprehend the details.

 _"Take it!"_

The command was immediate and he obeyed. Did it come from his mind? The ball? He didn't know, but again, teenage curiosity overruled logic and reason.

The moment he snatched the light, he had expected it to fade through his hand. Instead it felt hard, almost like plastic, but then there was a metallic hardness. As he opened his hand, he heard a small electronic _beep!_ His right palm now held a strange device. Just like the light, it was palm sized, not too small to be overtaken by the fist. The device itself looked reminiscent of a wristwatch, minus the wrist part of course. A square screen lay in its center. Nothing shone upon it except a blank screen and surrounding it was a circular series of strange symbols. The rest of the device held a metallic red colorization with two gray buttons on its left and one larger one on its left; his left to be precise. On it's upper right (again, his left) side was an antenna, oddly poking out at an oblong angle.

Kazuya gaped at the strange toylike machine silently, but his mind was ablaze. Rapid thoughts churning like a cauldron. Yet among all those thoughts, Kazuya had to ask himself _"What is this?"_

Little did he know, he was about to receive his answer, but not in the usual way.

A series of beeps sounded off from the machine. The screen flashed in accordance with the beeps in terms of repetition. Following the flash came a bright light, so bright that Kazuya was forced to shield his eyes with his free arm. The light continued to grow and grow and grow until it spread over the entire room. Kazuya stood in the center of it all. The shock of everything kept him frozen in place as the light show overtook him. Soon the flash brushed over the window, quickly enough toe be seen, but quickly enough so that nobody noticed. Most people were too bust rushing indoors to notice anyway.

When the flash dissipated, it left only an empty apartment. Kazuya Miyamoto had vanished.

XXX

Have you ever had the feeling of being rudely awoken by a hard impact? That's exactly like Kazuya felt. His body was racked with a sharp pain that jolted his mind awake. The speed of it came so swiftly that it was confusing. Falling off of the bed would have been a good comparison, but it wasn't something that commonly happened; least not for Kazuya.

"Ow." That was the understatement of how he felt.

The ache spread to his legs and all above. A minor throb that intensified with each pulse. As the pulse spread, the more he winced. But perhaps that wasn't from the pain? His eyes were closed tightly, but amidst the blackness, he could see an orangish red. That could only mean sunlight. Immediately he opened his eyes and was hit by a glare.

"Heghy!"

His ears caught a noise.

"Get der hicfgh off!"

There it came again. A muffled voice coming from somewhere. Where was here would be more precise. As Kazuya looked around him, he could see nothing but junk. His thoughts on the matter were put on hold as he felt something underneath. After waking up, he had found himself sitting up. Preoccupied with his surroundings, he hadn't found an answer to where he was, but what was going on below him brought swift attention. Something was wriggling underneath, something soft yet it had enough power to add some force to its moves.

Kazuya stood up immediately, and the moment he did, he gaped at what lay below him. A round ball was its easiest description; a pale gray furry ball. The ball shuddered about, waving its bunny ear like appendages. Sputtered coughs spat forth from the ball as it bounced about. Kazuya watched it in amazement but the amazement ended when it turned to him and looked at him. A pair of yellow eyes sat between red irises, all laying within sly looking eye sockets. A moment of silence followed as it finished spitting out the dirt it had eaten.

"You!"

And the silence was broken.

Kazuya stood aback. It could talk? Then again, that was a silly question considering what he had heard earlier. The creature's lips parted away into a growl, revealing a row of teeth.

"You think you can just get the jump on me huh?" The creature's voice held a high tone to it, masculine but with an immature pitch to it. "Heh, you don't look so tough ya red goober."

"Excuse me?" Kazuya responded to the "red" comment. Looking down at himself he got his answer.

Kazuya found his school uniform completely replaced by a bright red jacket with silver lining and a blue undershirt. The long pants followed the same color scheme: blue with red horizontal strips on the side. A pair of silver colored boots with red straps nearly completely the ensemble, but the topper was the red device that now hung upon his belt via a strap.

Despite the oddity of it all Kazuya had to admit this outfit was cool.

"Well you gonna say something or what?" The creature demanded.

"Eh?"

"What? You one of those feral digimon?"

"Digiwhat?" Kazuya repeated, minus the "mon" part.

The creature smirked. "So you can talk eh? Well that don't mean a thing cause I got the skill." the creature used its ears as makeshift arms thrusting them like a boxer practicing his punches.

Taking this moment of confusion, Kazuya looked around himself to garner his surroundings: a junkyard. Least thats what it looked to be. Huge piles of trash: broken appliances, random junk, all scattered about in random locations. The junk provided a, array of dull colors, the brownness of the ground served as the primary hue. Trashy as it was, the sky above was a bright blue with a shining sun, just like home.

"All right!" the creature piped bringing Kazuya back to attention. "So what kind of digimon are ya?"

Kazuya still didn't know what to make of that question.

"Judging from your size I would guess a Rookie, but you could be one of those Champions that look like Rookies." The creature held its right ear to its nonexistent chin in contemplation, "That Gatomon made it clear...cute tail though."

"Look...buddy...thing," Kazuya formed a clear sentence, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I don't know what a digiwhatever is, and I don't know where the heck I am!"

"Don't play dumb! I know why you're here!" the creature shot an accusatory ear towards the teenager. "Well you can't have the digimental! It's mine you hear!?"

This was starting to grate on Kazuya's nerves. "I told you I don't know what you're talking about!" Kazuya continued.

"Blah blah like I believe your lies you..." the creature halted in its speech before it began again, "What kind of digimon are you?"

Kazuya groaned, "Look! I'm human! "H-U-M-A-N!"

The creature blinked, clearly not expecting the answer. "Human? You man is in a human being?" He asked.

Kazuya nodded.

The creature began to twitch; first his mouth then his ears and lastly his whole body. Then he began to laugh. "Human!? Yeah right! Humans are just myths! Made up stuff for babies."

"Well I am." Kazuya crossed his arms.

The small creature didn't seem convinced, that or he didn't care. "Well whatever, all I can tell ya is that digimental is going to this Pagumon right here!"

Pagumon? So at least Kazuya knew the creature's (or digimon as earlier implied) name. Not that it did any good at the moment. "Okay...Pa...gu...mon?" Kazuya still tasted the foreign word as if he were cashier dealing with an out of country customer. "Where exactly am I?"

"The Junk Bin. Biggest junkyard in the Digital World." Pagumon answered.

"Junk Bin? Digital World?" Kazuya repeated.

"Yep, we've established that. You slow or something?" Pagumon rudely asked.

Kazuya understood one thing: He wasn't in Japan anymore. He just needed a dog and a tornado and he could make a full on movie reference. A rabbit thing didn't count as a pet. Not that he would want one as a pet anyway. Frankly something about Pagumon rubbed him the wrong way.

"Look I'm sorry to bug you and all, but I really need to know the way out of here." Kazuya cut to the point.

"No way! You just want to find that digimental!" Pagumon accused.

Kazuya's face shifted to annoyance. "For the last time! I don't want that stupid whatever it is!"

"Digimentals aren't stupid! Their my ticket to digivolution!" Pagumon defended.

"Digivolution? You mean evolution right?"

"Yep! And when I get that digimental I'm going to show everyone I'm the strongest mon around! Babes and glory. Heck yeah!"

This was going no where. The creature...this digimon was obviously obsessed with this so called digimental. And it seemed there would be no convincing him of anything otherwise. So much had happened within this short amount of time. And it all started with that strange device. Speaking of which, where was it? Throughout it all, Kazuya had noticed something was in his pocket. He hadn't paid it much mind but now it was the only thing he could think if. Anything to take his mind off the Pagumon stress. Reaching inside, he pulled it out, red and metallic as ever.

"Hey! That's a digimental!" Pagumon suddenly shouted, eyes blazing with desire.

"Huh?" Kazuya muttered. "This thing?"

Pagumon's look of want changed to that of fury. "I knew you were holding out on me you little sneak!"

"What?" Kazuya voiced in confusion.

"I mean, it's not what I expected but that's got to be it!" Pagumon spoke confidently.

"Wait! So you don't know, you're just assuming its the digimental." Kazuya realized.

Pagumon dropped his guard for a brief moment, seeming to realize his slight foolishness. "Yeah so?"

Kazuya crossed his arms, looking over the rabbit ball with slight amusement. "That's not very smart if you ask me."

Immediately Pagumon's face flushed with embarrassment. "Shut up! I know a digimental when I see one! So hand it over!" The gloves were off, and Pagumon knew what he wanted. The digimon leapt forward, teeth bared and ears outstretched. Kazuya didn't need glasses to see the end result. So therefore he did the most sensible thing: he moved.

Jumping to the right side, the little gray ball missed and slammed smack dab into the trash pile. Pagumon stuck there for a few seconds before sliding down and unsticking before falling flat on his back with a dazed expression upon his face.

"Are you alright?" Kazuya asked. Despite what had transpired, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature.

Such a simple act could lead to such a big domino effect. If only Pagumon had paid better attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed the strange egg like object upon the junk pile. A strange egg that began to topple and shudder. Finally, it gave out and completely collapsed into a heaping pile. Kazuya watched as it did, thankful it fell opposite of himself. The last to fall was the digimental, and although Kazuya and Pagumon didn't see it, they got a hint when they noticed a bright flash emanating from the pile. Before either could say a word, the flash ended as soon as it sprang. And then the pile exploded.

"Watch out!" Kazuya cried. He ran up towards Pagumon and grabbed the little fuzz ball before something flattened him. For the record, it was a sink.

A sharp roar called out, and Kazuya looked back to see a monstrosity rising from the trash pile. The creature was huge to say the least, a living pile of sludge at first appearance. That's the best way Kazuya could describe it. Indeed it was, a gray mass that strangely held two fat arms, with equally large legs in the back. There were no legs, just simple an extension of the sludge body. Tubes jutted outward from the back, as if pieces of junk were actually stuck within its body. And who's to say it wasn't? The creature indeed held a face, a gaping maw with rows of crooked teeth. Right above it were two metal plates and sticking outward were blank eyes.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Kazuya asked the obvious question.

"It's a Raremon!" Pagumon answered.

"Raremon? You mean it's another digimon?" Came another obvious question.

"Dang! There must have been a digimental in that pile. I was so close!"

Raremon shifted it's misplaced eyes towards the pair. Wit ha hissing roar, it opened its maw and right away, a cast stench washed over Kazuya. The poor boy held his nose tight but it did little to block out the smell.

"Get down!"

Suddenly, Kazuya felt a push against his chest and he felt the sky turning upward. That very sight was then blotted out by a thick green cloud. For the brief moment, he unplugged his nose only to have a horrid smell invade his orifice.

"Raremon's breath is the smelliest around! You don't want to get caught in it!" Pagumon said hopping atop Kazuya's chest. Kazuya was at a loss for words. The little bunny ball had just... "We need to move now!" Pagumon urged.

The stink cloud had faded allowing them a moment to rise up. And it was in that moment that they took the time to rise.

"You just saved my life!" Kazuya managed to say.

"Yeah yeah!" Pagumon said, brushing off the gratitude.

The pair prepared to run nut just as they had gotten a few feet in, a pile of sludge landed smack dab in the middle of their path.

"Woah!" Kazuya exclaimed. Unlike the cloud, the sludge was black in color, but it stank all the same. They looked to their left and another sludge pile blocked their way, to the right again, and to the left, and back and forth. Before either knew it, they were jumping and dodging tall the while.

"What's this guy's problem!?" Kazuya said as he dodged another sludge loogie.

"Us apparently!" piped Pagumon.

Raremon rasped again, as if it's breathing was impeded. Spitting out all that junk couldn't have been good for it.

"Well that's it, I aint letting this stand!" Pagumon proclaimed. The little ball of boldness hopped forward and opened his maw. "Bubble Blast!" he cried. A trail of bubbled flowed out and right into Raremon.

This was like something out of a cartoon series. Monsters fighting against one another. The bubbles danced in midair, floating as the light shined down upon them. Kazuya caught a glimpse of a reflection within them, but maybe he just imagined it? He was too far anyway. Impressive as they were, they didn't last as they popped against the putrid digimon, and did nothing.

Pagumon stood there with an annoyed look of disappointment upon his round mug. Raremon didn't even look impressed, and now that Kaziua thought about it, it wasn't that impressive.

"Now what?" Kazuya asked, more deadpan than anything.

"I'm thinking on it!" Pagumon replied.

 _Beep beep...beep beep... beep...beep._

The sound came suddenly, right at his hip. Kazuya moved his arm down, stopping upon the strange device he had gained. Fingering it, he plucked it, holding it up.

"Why's it making that noise?" Kazuya said to himself.

 _Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep._

The sound came again and Kazuya stared deep into its screen.

 _"The power is growing. Soon the bond will show."_

"Huh? What?" Kazuya put a hand to his forehead. Had that voice just spoken to him? Where had it come from?

"Hey kid?"

A strange feeling began to wash over him, very similar to how he had felt earlier. Back in the apartment. All around he could feel everything stopping, turning gray and lifeless.

 _"This is where you choose? Do you wait to see what happens? Or do you turn around and leave?"_ the voice asked again.

A choice? Kazuya had a choice? The question came so suddenly he didn't have time to really think about it. The option just jumped at him. Mostly he looked at Pagumon. If he left, then the little guy would be done for. Or at least be in need of an immediate bath. But did he really owe Pagumon anything? Ever since he had gotten here, the little ball hadn't exactly established himself as the most gracious host. Then again, that little ball had saved him. He didn't need to, but he did.

 _"Kazuya help!"_

The memories of "that" day played back to him. A memory he had tried very hard to push out of his mind. He could see a helpless little boy, a river, and...no! He wouldn't run this time! Time began to increase, the images starting to move, and the colors brightening.

"I," Kazuya gritted himself down, readied his body and his mind reached a decision. "I choose to stay!"

And then everything went forward. It was as if someone had pressed play on a VCR. Raremon heaved back and out spat another glob of slime.

"Kid get down!" Pagumon turned around calling out with what seemed like concern. Kazuya stood there, frozen. He had made his decision to stay and stay he would. He would face this head on, not running away, and... "Kid!" Pagumon leapt forward, but that wasn't what Kazuya's mind focused upon. No, it was the beeping of the device. It was here that time slowed again. The only thing Kazuya could hear was the device and only it.

 _Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...BEEP!_

The sound grew more furious at the end. A loud ring that was accompanied by a strange glow coming right from the screen. And Kazuya's eyes drew to it and he stared wide.

 _"You've chosen wisely."_ the strange voice complimented. _"Let the light of the digivice shine."_

And although Kazuya didn't notice, the strange light enveloped Pagumon. Pagumon's mind remained focused, but he was aware of what was happening about him. A feeling swelled up inside him. And he felt compelled to speak.

" **Pagumon! Digivolve to!** " the light remained even as he rammed into Kazuya again. The boy was pushed back with even more force than before. And it was here that Kazuya at last noticed the light around Pagumon. As he fell, he could see Pagumon's round shape shifting, growing larger and thinner. Arms, legs, extending outward. Something long popped out from behind waving slightly as if it were a rope. And then the light exploded, and Pagumon let out one final word. **"Gazimon!"**

No longer was he a small ball, but instead he had transformed. In Pagumon's place stood a creature with scruffy gray fur. Gray but with a white underbelly. The two bunny like ears remained, only less rounded and more firm. Black claws stuck out from the arms and legs and a feline like face greeted the goggle headed boy. Staring down at him with yellowish eyes with red irises. A long ropey tail lay behind, attributing to the feline features. A trio of black belt like bands wrapped at the tip, with just a jagged tuft of fur jutting out.

"What the!" both boys exclaimed, equally surprised at the sudden turn of events. Both were perplexed and shocked at the sudden turn of events concerning the change. Though Gazimon held another emotion in regards to it.

"Fricking awesome!" The little digimon cheered. "I'm a rookie level now!" the digimon hopped up and down not caring or noticing it was causing Kazuya some discomfort. Then he stopped, stared down at Kazuya and said, "Just leave this to me!" Hopping down from Kazuya, Gazimon knelt down on all fours. "All right ya walking pile of digital sludge! This is where you get yours!" Gazimon opened his maw and shouted, "Electric Stun Blast!" On cue, a strange cloud wafted from the digimon's maw and flowed right toward Raremon. Yet as it flowed, sparks and crackles of electricity could be seen, almost like a storm cloud. The cloud hit Raremon who reacted with mild discomfort "What? Don't like that? Well there's more where that came from buddy!"

Gazimon began to dart around going in a zigzag fashion as he prepped more Electric Stun Blasts. Kazuya rose to his feet staring down at the small device, the digivice in his hand. "Did this thing cause this?" he asked himself

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon's cries brought Kazuya's attention to a new source. The little digimon was still going at it, attacking away while Raremon attempted to shrug them off. Kazuya watched with an impressed eye. Apparently this was a step up from the bubbles.

"The little guy is actually doing it." Kazuya said to himself.

Gazimon held the same sentiments. His attacks were doing something, but now it was the finisher. "Deal with this! Pitfall!" Gazimon leapt up, claws upward and then moving down in a digging motion, right into Raremon's flesh. And then it came to a stop. "What? Uh oh!" Gazimon wriggled and squirmed, but could not free himself from the sludgy mess. "Uh heh," Gazimon chuckled nervously. "You're not going to take it personally right buddy?"

Raremon's response was a swift fling of its head and sending Gazimon flying from its body, and towards a trash pile. The rabbit mon hit the pile sending him sliding down. "Ow." he muttered.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya called out with concern. Gazimon had the moves now, but he wouldn't be able to tangle with something like this for long. He needed something, an edge. But what? Kazuya scanned his surroundings, searching for anything that might tip the scales. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. Sticking right in the middle of a metallic mess was an antennae. A thought raced within Kazuya's head and upon instinct, he pulled it out. He moved out of the way to avoid the eventual fall of the foundation. One step down, and now for the next. "Hey you!" he called. Raremon directed himself to Kazuya's direction, just as planned for the boy. Then Kazuya did what nobody would expect him to do. He ran. Ran right towards Raremon. Gym class had to pay off, and all those years being forced to play soccer by his parents had to contribute to something. With great speed Kazuya ran and when he got into the right distance, he leapt. Raremon opened its maw, preparing to snack on succulent human flesh. It lowered its head to properly indicate where Kazuya was heading. It failed to notice the position of the boy's hands.

And in that moment of carelessness, Kazuya found his target.

The antennae found it's place with a wet _smack_! Right into Raremon's head. Least right in the center of its face.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya cried.

The rookie shook himself off, slapping his face to wake his head up and get him back into the game. "Yeah!?"

"Use another one of those blasts there!" Kazuya pointed to the antennae.

Gazimon didn't quite understand, but somehow he felt compelled to listen. Something inside him told him to.

"Electric Stun Blast!" The electric cloud flowed and found its place right in the antennae. Right away, the electricity went to work, conducting and surging through the next source, Raremon's body. Or rather inside it.

"Again!" Kazuya urged, running a great deal of distance away from Raremon.

Gazimon did so once more, and again, and again, until Raremon was turning into a full conduit. Raremon roared in pain as it sparked and crackled. There was only so much one being could take. And Raremon was at that limit. With puffs of smoke rising from it's body, Raremon gave a defeated sigh and collapsed to the ground, beaten.

Kazuya and Gazimon stood there dumbfounded for a moment, unbelieving that such a digimon could be rendered unconscious. The seconds didn't last long for the duo at last realized the truth.

"We won!" both boys cheered hopping into the air. Running towards each other, both of them sported huge smiles upon their face. "We did it!" they cheered again, bumping one another upon the chest.

"Dude you were so awesome!" Kazuya complimented.

"Yeah I was wasn't I?" Gazimon boasted proudly Proud as he was, Gazimon still had to wonder. "But just how did I digivolve?"

Kazuya was briefly at a loss, but then it dawned upon him. "I think it was this thing. I think it's called a digivice." Least that's what the voice called it.

"Digivice?" Gazimon repeated. "You mean digimental!" The rabbit digimon leapt up, grabbing hold of Kazuya's arm. "So how does this thing work anyway? Do you have to push the buttons or something or shake it or-"

"Hey knock it off!" Kazuya protested. "I don't know how it works it just started to glow when that monster spat at me."

Raremon still stood unconscious, but they both knew it wouldn't last that way forever.

"We should get out of here before big, bad, and slimy wakes up" the rabbit said hopping down. "Come on man hurry up!" Gazimon urged. "I'll show you the way out."

Kazuya was surprised at the digimon's suddden change in demeanor. Earlier he had seemed greedy and only caring about making himself stronger. But now? It was like he was a whole different person. Or monster. Kazuya had no choice but to follow, but as he did, he began to play around with the buttons upon the digivice. The screen flashed going by various images before coming to a stop. It was a map of sorts, and upon it at different locations were five colored lights. Yellow and black together, followed by blue and white together, and lastly red by itself. Red, just like the machine in his hand.

"Hey keep up! Don't want to get lost do ya?" Gazimon called from ahead. Kazuya quickened the pace, not wanting to be left behind.

"Sorry. Oh by the way thanks." said Kazuya.

"For what?" Gazimon asked.

"For saving me, twice."

"Eh don't mention it. I was just doing what any one would have done in that situation." Gazimon smiled and nodded, then turned ahead and continued to walk. _"Besides, got to keep my evolution ticket safe no don't I?"_ Gazimon thought to himself. With this new revelation, Gazimon felt a new determination in his heart. Digivolution was the key to strength in this world, and only the strongest made it. He would make it and he would grow stronger. He couldn't find a digimental, but he had the next best thing. That little device was the key, and he would stick by the kid until he digivolved to the strongest he could possibly be And when that day come, the glory, the ladies, the renown. It would come, and it would be glorious.

Kazuya held different thoughts on the other hand. _"Geeze, this day sure turned out weird."_

"So kid do ya have a name?" Gazimon suddenly asked.

"Yeah, it's Kazuya." Kazuya answered.

And little did he know, it was going to get weirder.

XXX

"The first of the five lights has bonded with their destined partner."

The realm was continuing to grow dim, a lifeless husk.

"Yet God still continues to whither."

The Digital World was still in danger, so long as evil continued its grip. Time was pressing forward, and within that time, hopefully the five lights will have gathered.

All she could do was hope.

A/N: Finally got this chapter down. A good first start if I do say so myself. And so the first chapter itself is done and one difference I made from the original is not having Gazimon digivolve into his Champion form yet. Gotta wait a bit for that. Well anyway I hope you all have enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it, and may the rest of this series go smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

A deep mist hung over the woods, just per usual as with this part of the Digital World. Deep, dark, and mysterious; those three words summed it up pretty well. Nary a life could be seen within, either hidden away or avoiding it entirely. All but one that is. Silently it moved, nose to the sky as it took in the misty air. Eyes opened up to reveal glowing dots of red. Something was moving within the woods. Something tasty, something foreign. A deep howl emanated from it's throat. This would be a glorious hunt.

XXX

"What was that!?" the boy jumped as he heard the sound.

"Relax, it was probably just a stray animal or something." came another voice, this one younger than the first.

"Relax?! How can you say that?!" the older boy asked.

"Because panicking is unsightly." the younger boy responded.

Mist surrounded the boys on all sides. So much they couldn't see where they were going. They couldn't tell if they were making any progress or even if they were going around in circles. Anything would have been progress, for that's how lost they were.

"That's it!" the older boy slid down, hands wrapped around his legs, huddling himself close. "I'm going to die here! I just know it!"

"Calm down." the other boy soothed, voice calm in the face of it all. "This isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Ugh! Dang it this isn't happening!" the older boy grabbed hold of his head, tussling his hair all about.

The younger boy let out a sigh as his older companion continued to panic. This whole event was new, so it made sense. He had to sympathize with that. Not to say it was still completely unsightly. As said before, both of the pair were boys. One teenager, and one pre teen. And their names were Sho and Chiisi. Though the two had only learned of each other's names just a moments ago, shortly after they arrived in this world. Least they thought they were in another world. For all they knew this could just be another Japanese forest. Yet somehow they knew it wasn't. They couldn't put their finger on it, but something seemed off.

Through their surroundings were described as the best they could, it was time to describe the two boys. And each held their own differences of features. First off there was Sho. Sho was a young man of about fourteen, black hair running down to his neckline, and skin a strange tannish color, darker for the usual Japanese teenager. He was dressed in an orange sleeveless hoodie with a green undershirt and long brown pants and brown shoes with orange laces. Lastly an golden ankh medallion hung around his neck. A leftover from his original ensemble. For you see, before the moment he had found himself transported into this strange new place, he was dressed in his school uniform. The same couldn't apply to Chiisi, who was adorned in what he was wearing originally: a black skull t-shirt with a gray long sleeved undershirt, along with long black pants and black shoes. His non clothing features was a mop of blond colored hair along with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

All in all they were an assorted taste, a colorful selection of the rainbow. But that wasn't the only new feature they had gained. No one could be seen within Chiisi's hand: a strange fist sized device, black in color, with three shiny silver gray buttons, and a screen in its center, with a last feature being the antennae poking out from the side. Sho had the same device, only his was colored yellow while the buttons remained the same color.

"Just calm down." Chiisi urged again.

"One...two...three..." Sho began to count. "I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. No monsters, nothings going to get me." Sho felt like a little child again, back during the days when he worried about monsters under the bed.

Suddenly, a soft grumble jolted him upright. "What was that!?"

Beside him, a soft sigh made him jump again. "That's your stomach."

Sho stared down, then rubbed the back of his head. "Oh right...little hungry is all ehe hehe."

This wasn't going out to be a smooth day for Sho. He hadn't expected a simple after school trip to the library would yield results such as this.

"Look I'll go find us some food. How about that?" Chiisi suggested. "I think I see some apples."

Sure enough, there were apple trees, a little break in the fog had given way for their reveal. Chiisi walked over to them and plucked several.

"Why so many?" Sho asked, noticing the number the boy carried.

"Well who knows how long we're going to be here, so I figured we need a lot." Chiisi answered.

It made sense. Panicked as he was, even Sho had to agree. Taking them, Sho pocketed a few while Chiisi did the same. They left one for each of themselves.

"Sorry about getting all bent out of shape like that." Sho apologized. "It's just that whenever I'm upset I draw and all my drawing supplies were left back in the library."

Then to Sho's surprise, Chiisi smiled. "Hey no worries."

It was a tad unsettling for the older boy, but he paid it no mind for now. All that mattered was filling his stomach, and Chiisi held the same sentiments. They each took a bite into the apples, sweet, juicy, succulent and...disgusting! A bitter taste hit their taste buds and each one felt utter distaste. At the same time, they spat out their apple chunks.

"What kind of apples are these?!" Sho questioned.

"They taste like raw meat." Chiisi realized.

Looking inside, they indeed looked like raw meat.

"Of course they taste like that. They're meat apples!" out came a voice from seemingly all sides. It echoed and bounced up the forest floor and past the trees. "You gotta cook them."

Sho immediately jumped, nearly grabbing hold of Chiisi out of instinct. But he quickly stopped himself before he did so. "Who's there!?"

A chuckled was his response. "Well I gotta say I didn't expect to find this sight in the Misty Woods today. You guys actually human?" the voice asked.

Chiisi carefully scanned the surroundings for the voice's source, Sho stepped backwards hands out trying to guard himself.

"You might wanna watch where your stepping." said the voice again.

Sho stopped, it was coming from behind. He turned right away and came to an abrupt stop. Something was staring at him. Hanging upside down from a tree branch It blinked its golden eyes. "How's it going?" it asked.

Sho fell back with a yell, sliding backwards upon his bottom. "What the heck is that?!" he exclaimed.

Chiisi took a look at the creature, without a panic in his eyes. "Bat?"

Indeed, the creature held a vague resemblance to a bat. Mainly it was in the wings, except it held red talons. Attached to that was a black furry body covered by a leather mask, blueish black and stitched together. It held a mouth with a pale whitish skin. What drew their attention was a skull image imprinted upon the mask, dead center with two antennae hanging down. And strange at that, a smaller pair of wings just below the central ones.

The strange creature smirked, flipping itself across the branch until it was right side up. It's antennae flopped back into place, no longer hanging loose. The branch shook as it took off flying in mid air. This only served to panic Sho further, sliding until he was near Chiisi.

"Yeah you're human all right. Funny, I pictured you would be bigger. But you're just a couple of little kids." the strange creature spoke.

"Little kid! I'm fourteen!" Sho exclaimed slightly offended at being referred to as such.

The strange bat creature snorted. "That's meaningless to a digimon like me."

"Digimon?" Chiisi repeated.

"Yeah, short for Digital Monster." said the bat creature.

The bat flew closer, making Sho all the more nervous. Chiisi on the other hand remained the same. Sho noticed that, finding it rather off, unsettling even. Though he didn't say anything. He didn't want to be rude.

"So you got names?" it, or rather he asked. It sounded male at least.

"Yeah, I'm Chiisi, and this is Sho." Chiisi greeted.

"Shhh! Don't tell it our names!" Sho urged.

"Hey!" the creature's voice grew with offense. "It has a name. DemiDevimon!"

"DemiDevimon?" Sho repeated.

"Small Devil Monster." said Chiisi.

The digimon smirked. "You got that right. Smart one eh kid?" DemiDevimon flapped around the pair, watching them carefully. "So what's a couple of humans doing in the Digital World?"

"Digital World?" Chiisi repeated.

"Is that what this place is called?" Sho asked

"Hence why I called it the Digital World." DemiDevimon retorted with a hint of sardonic wit. "Geeze you must be the smart one of the pair."

A gruff groan escaped Sho. "Hey I didn't ask to come here! I was just drawing in the library minding my own business, when suddenly everything turns gray and this weird device sends me here!"

"Sho!" Chiisi cut in. The elder boy kept his mouth shut, as the firm hand of the younger one interrupted his mini breakdown. "Sorry about him. He's just had a stressful day."

"I can guess, but you seem calm, I like that." said DemiDevimon. "Nothing really bothers you does it?"

"I just have a straight disposition." Chiisi answered, a small grin playing upon his face. He didn't know why, but he liked this bat creature, this digimon. Something about him seemed "right".

This made things all the more unsettling to Sho. _"He isn't phased by this at all."_

"Look Demi whatever, do you know the way out of here?" Sho asked. That was a better question to ask anyways. Getting out was most important.

"DemiDevimon." DemiDevimon corrected. "And dunno, besides after the way I was so casually referred as an "it" I don't know if I want to help."

"What?!" Sho exclaimed.

"Well you did call him an "it"." Chiisi agreed. "That was kind of rude."

"Yeah but I...ugh...oh man." Sho flushed with even more embarrassment. He was brought up with good manners in mind, and he hadn't exactly shown them. Straightening his hair Sho bowed deeply. "I apologize for what I said. Can you please show us the way out?"

A soft chuckle escaped DemiDevimon, "That's what I like seeing, I could probably make you do whatever I want if I put my mind to it huh?" he continued to chuckle.

And it dawned upon Sho that the little bat had just manipulated him, and he fell for it.

"That's enough." Chiisi firmly stated. Sho thought it was directed towards him, but looking up, he noticed Chiisi saying it to DemiDevimon.

The bat froze staring at the boy's firm face. "All right all right, geeze I was just messing with you." The bat quickly composed himself, brushing off the tiny scold he had received. "Well, I could help you, but I to be honest, I'm not sure I could."

"Why not?" Sho asked. Head raised up and back straightened. And it was here that he noticed that both Chiisi and DemiDevimon both held a similar disposition. Something in the way they stood, or flapped. It was eerie really.

"Cuz the Misty Woods has a way of playing tricks on your mind. You never know where you're going to end up."

"So there's no way out?" Chiisi asked, his voice not raising an octave in panic. The same couldn't be said for Sho.

DemiDevimon shrugged. "Who knows? Probably is but it could be a while before we find it."

A soft laugh escaped Sho. It continued into a nervous chuckle. "That's just perfect, exactly what I wanted to hear." Then to everyone's surprise, Sho flashed a bright smile. "You know what? I'm going to go find some wood, maybe we can get a fire going to cook these apples hmm?" Before anyone could say anything, Sho turned around and walked into the mist.

Chiisi and DemiDevimon stood there, equally dumbfounded. "He''s loosing it." DemiDevimon said.

"Looks that way." Chiisi concurred.

Meanwhile, in the fog, Sho kept walking. Sure enough he was looking for firewood no doubt about that. Maybe a flint stone or something. With what he had just heard, it was quite possible that they would be here for quite a good while. Dare he say it? Forever?"

"I'm dreaming. That has to be it." Sho said to himself. "That's the only possible explanation." He did very well to convince himself of that. Normal days weren't like this. This had to be a dream. Or he had finally gone completely crazy. Whatever the case, he was missing school now, he didn't even mind if she was going to beat him.-

 _"Grrrrr!"_

Sho came to a stop as the sound breached through the fog. It was deep and low, coming right from the chest.

 _Scritch scratch!_

Another sound came. Nails scraping against the ground.

 _Scritch scratch! "Grrrrrr."_

Sho didn't dare move a muscle. Not when he didn't know what was out there. But he knew something was. Something big. Ahead, he could make out something in the distance. Indeed it was big, walking on four legs and growing ever closer. The closer it grew, the more Sho could make out its features.

"What is it?" he asked himself, not expecting an answer.

 _Scritch scratch! "Grrrrr."_

The growling continued, even more so as the figure fully stepped into view. On all fours it stood, a huge imposing creatures as big as a tiger, maybe even larger. And when it saw Sho in its glowing red eyes, it snarled opening up to reveal a twin row of sharp teeth. Sho let out an immediate cry, one that Chiisi and DemiDevimon heard. Before either knew it, they saw Sho's thin frame running out of the fog with a look of panic upon his face.

"We need to run now!" he screamed.

Before Chiisi could ask why, something large loomed overhead. It leapt up landing right in between the two boys. Possibilities raced with Chiisi's mind as to what it looked like, but to his surprise, it looked like a giant doberman complete with a spiky collar. The only key difference was size as earlier mentioned, and the strange eye like protrusions jutting from the creature's legs. Lastly around its chest it held a metallic strap. Four sides, going to the shoulders and down towards the legs. In the center was a black orb, shiny and clear.

"A Dobermon!" DemiDevimon exclaimed.

"Dobermon?" Chiisi and Sho repeated.

Doberman monster.

The dog, Dobermon let out a loose howl into the air, and continued to stalk toward Sho. The frightened boy could only crawl backwards as he was too scared to move. Chiisi on the other hand wasn't so easily deterred. Wit ha quick mind, he searched for ways to save his newfound acquaintance. Eyes darting about until he settled upon something close by. A stick? It was long and sturdy looking, but it would have to do. Taking it, Chiisi ran towards the beast and smacked it against it's body.

"Kid! What are you doing!?" DemiDevimon cried, almost in concern.

But Chiisi continued, not wanting to have a dead body on his conscience. Besides, Sho seemed like a pleasant fellow. Easily stressed demeanor besides.

Dobermon swirled around, red eyes glaring in anger. A snarl emanated from it's throat, saliva dripping from its muzzle.

DemiDevimon flapped in front of the beast, wings spread wide. "Demi Dart!" he cried. Out of thin air, several syringes flew towards the monster. The sound of breaking glass gave out as they struck, a clear liquid splashing against Dobermon's face. The digimon howled in pain as the liquid did its work. Smoke rising from the afflicted spots. But the attack didn't do much in the long term, for a simple swish of its head flicked the liquid upon the ground. Right away, the canine let loose a howl. Yet it wasn't an ordinary howl. A shockwave spread from it's mouth and engulfed DemiDevimon. The little bat flew backwards but regained his momentum. He was just about to prepare another barrage of Demi Darts, but found that quite impossible.

"It sealed my attacks!" DemiDevimon realized.

Before anyone could do anything, the beast struck again. From it's mouth a black beam shot forth.

"Move!" Chiisi alarmed.

Both the boy and digimon dove out of the way while the attack left a clear burn mark upon the ground.

With that distraction done, Dobermon turned its attention to Sho once more. The teenager continued to cower, but he could find he could skid backwards no more. He didn't have the courage to do so. The beast loomed closer, saliva continuing to flow. Sho had nothing, no way out. He could run but the monster would just follow him. He had to use something. His pockets! Nothing there! But his hoodie pockets. Reaching inside he pulled out a meat apple. It was something. With a swift motion, he threw it. The apple soared through the air, targeting the nose. Just a solid bop. Oh who was he kidding? It wouldn't do anything.

 _Snap!_

Dobermon snapped up the apple chewing it and then swallowing. Sho gulped. He was dead, he just knew it.

" _Wheeen weeen!"_

Then came a sound. High pitched and slightly scratchy. It squeaked like a rusty bolt. And then to everyone's surprise, Dobermon got back on it's haunches and held its front paws up. It was begging. It whined again, clearly wanting more of what Sho had given it.

"I think it wants you to feed it." said Chiisi.

Sho rubbed his eyes, unbelieving of what he was seeing. "I guess so." he realized.

Reaching into his pocket for another meat apple, Sho offered it to Dobermon who greedily lapped it up. It whined again, and Sho reached for another, and another, and another, until he was all gone. And while he was doing this, Sho noticed the red glow in Dobermon's eyes had vanished. It was like a docile puppy now. Completely subservient.

"Did I just tame it?" Sho asked himself.

Maybe he had found another skill of his: Digimon Tamer.

Sho stared deep within its eyes, noticing the peace it now held. And then he noticed another glow, this time coming from the orb around its chest.

 _"Help me."_

"What?" said Sho.

And then the red glow returned and Dobermon pounced.

"Sho!" Chiisi shouted.

"My abilities are still sealed!" DemiDevimon said as he attempted another Demi Dart.

Sho lay cowering underneath the overwhelming dog. He was defenseless, scared, and totally out of ideas.

 _Beep beep. Beep beep._

A new sound came, this time coming from Sho's waist. Sho looked down, and found it was coming from the strange device he had gained before he came here.

 _Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

The device continued to beep and Sho found his hand moving without him really thinking. Taking it, he grabbed it and thrust it forth. It was the closest thing he had to a weapon. But he didn't get a chance to use it as such. For the moment he thrust it forth, a bright light emanated from it. The light was bright, and full of life. And that very life did something unexpected: Dobermon was backing off. It howled in agony as it fought against the source.

 _Crickiiccck._

There was a crack, coming right from the chest orb.

 _Crrrraccccckkkkkickk._

The crack finished and a piece shattered off. Show watched as it fell and exploded into bits of particles. The same sound spread to the rest of the orb, then to the metallic connectors. In an instant, the device exploded into particles floating in the air, before they dissipated into nothing. And then Dobermon collapsed. It's body glowed a bright gold and then it shrank. The light died away and in Dobermon's place was another dog. Gone was the fur of black and brown. And in its place were far more peaceful colors. The dog in question was medium sized. In fact it could be mistaken for a regular dog. It's fur was a golden creamy color, with pink ears and pink face marks underneath the eyes. A curly pink tail lay behind it, looking almost like a balled fist. And it held gold colors claws.

"What happened to it?" Chiisi asked.

"It dedigivolved." DemiDevimon explained. "It must have lost a lot of energy."

Chiisi began to wonder. "So you could turn into something like that?" he asked DemiDevimon.

"Yeah with enough time." DemiDevimon answered.

While this conversation was going on, Sho observed Dobermon's transformed state. He was trying to wrap his mind around the concept such a small creature could have come from something so large. Part of him warned against this action, while the other part drew him closer. There had to be some rationality within the creature, he had seen it briefly, back when it was eating those apples.

"It looks so peaceful." Sho said to himself.

"Mmmmmmm." a soft groan came from the canine. It sounded feminine.

"Hey? You alright?" Sho asked. Why did he just ask that?

"Is it still alive?" Chiisi asked.

"Yeah I think so." Sho answered. Sho shook the dog. "Hey come on! Wake up!" he urged. Why was he doing this? He asked himself that again and again, but here he was doing it. So many questions were in his head. Why him? Why did that device glow? What was this device? All of those were good questions, but that were all put on hold for show found a brownish red eye staring up at him. The dog was awake. And then Sho felt a great impact. In an instant he was flipped over upon his back while a great force took position upon him.

"You set me free! You set me free!" the voice was young and happy and it was coming from the canine. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" the digimon cheered, hopping up and down, causing Sho some discomfort. It stopped only to give Sho a big wet surprise: a lick across his face. "Oh Labramon loves you! You're Labramon's best friend in the whole wide world!" the canine continued, oblivious to the pain it was causing Sho as it jumped up and down upon his chest.

"Could...you...please...get...off...me." Sho pleaded.

The dog stopped for a moment, considered what it had just been asked, and then. "Oh! I'm sorry! Labramon is very sorry!" Labramon moved herself from Sho's position and now was upon the ground. "I'm Labramon! What's your name?" she asked.

Sho had heard the name plenty of times that he felt the dog didn't need to introduce herself, but he remembered his manners. "I'm Sho, Sanbara Sho."

Labramon considered the name for a moment, thinking about it, rolling it around in her head. "I'll call you Sho-chan!"

"Sho-chan?" Sho repeated.

Labramon grinned. "Yeah! It sounds cute just like you are!"

"Cute?" said Sho.

"Cute?" Chiisi questioned.

"Yeah you're a real cutie! And-" Labramon drew in close, rubbing her head against Sho. "you saved me from that mean old digimental!"

"Digimental?" DemiDevimon repeated. "That's what it was?" his voice took on a tone of skepticism. _"Digimentals are supposed to disappear after they connect with a digimon."_

Labramon then gave a spontaneous motion as she turned her attention towards Chiisi and DemiDevimon. She looked right at them and sniffed the air. And she continued to do so as she ran towards them.

"You two smell funny." she said curiously. "Kind of like the sea." she looked up towards DemiDevimon. "You especially."

DemiDevimon sniffed. "You smell like you could use a bath dog."

"Yyyyyuck!" Labramon exclaimed. "Labramon hates baths! And Labramon smells fine." she declared holding her nose high to the air." Then a sly grin played upon her face. "Right? Sho-chan?"

Sho blushed the moment he noticed the dog's position and tone of voice. Was she flirting with him? No that would be crazy. Probably just his imagination. "Um well..." he didn't quite know how to answer the canine's question.

"Well I gotta thank you for freeing me and for feeding me those yummy yum yum meat apples!" Labramon continued to walk over to Sho. "Is there any more?"

"Yeah probably in the trees." Sho answered.

"Great! Then we can grab some more before we leave!" Labramon proclaimed.

"Leave? But how? DemiDevimon says there place is hard to get out of." Sho asked.

Labramon flashed a proud smile. "Yeah. But I bet he doesn't have my sniffer!"

"You're sniffer?" Chiisi inquired.

"Yep! My nosey nose! It can smell anything!" Labramon boasted that fact with the utmost pride. "I can sniff out the right path for us! For my hero Sho-chan! For DemiDevimon! And for... uh what's your name?" she asked Chiisi.

"Chiisi, Kodiro Chiisi." he greeted.

"Chiisi!" Labramon cheered. "All right! Just follow me and lets go everybody rrrruff!" Labramon held the front line, keeping herself in the front and ready to lead her newfound companions out of this realm. There was just one problem. A soft groan erupted from her gut. "Labramon is still pretty hungry." she whined. "Can we get some more meat apples?"

This whole day wasn't turning out like a normal day for the teenager. But still, he couldn't find anything else to say but, "S-s-sure thing. I'll jus head over to the tree."

Labramon let out a yip of joy. "Thank you Sho-chan!" then moving to Sho's leg, she rubbed against it. "I really appreciate this." her voice dripped with a sultry seduction. Then again, it may have just been Sho's imagination. Yet he was blushing. As Sho went off to gather more meat apples, Chiisi was left alone. A soft wince broadened his face as something landed upon his shoulder, talons digging slightly into the skin.

"You seem to be handling this all pretty well kid." said DemiDevimon.

"Grab a whole lots! I wanna eat till my tummy bursts!" Labramon's voice broke through the fog.

Chiisi looked down at his device, staring into its screen "Yeah." he replied.

And somehow, he just knew it wasn't over.

A/N: I got this done. Wanted to before my vacation. Yes I will be going on vacation soon and it's doubtful I will be near a computer to write on. So chapter 3 may take a couple weeks. But I hope this holds you over till then. I gotta say Sho and Labramon were my favorite pair to write for in the previous version of the story. Just something about a boy with a female digimon appeals to me. I mean I wonder why Toei is so afraid to try that? I mean it wouldn't hurt. Well anyway enjoy this new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Thunder Lands. Dangerous was the immediate word that came to mind when one traversed across it. In fact, it could rank as one of the most dangerous places in the Digital World. A vast strain of rock and grass all strewn about into a haphazard path. Metal antennae dotted the landscape, various conduits that drew in the electricity. Most of the time that is.

 _KRRRRACCCCKKK!_

"Ahhhh!"

A cry followed by a jump as a bolt struck the ground.

"Wondrous." One such being held different sentiments besides fear. "Truly a wondrous sight to behold." the voice was high class and very proper.

"It's scary!" the other voice whined. A sharp contrast to the other voice.

"Oh Tsunomon! Do show some courage!" the other voice chastised. "If you don't face your fears you will never reach the rank of acolyte such as myself."

A sigh escaped the one known as Tsunomon. "Yes Fairydramon."

The two voices in question, belonged to that of digimon. Two in exact number but different in size. The first one, the smallest was nothing but a ball in shape. Orange body with a pale face. Red irises and a slightly curved horn jutted toward the heavens. Tsunomon, In-Training level. Next was a Rookie. Average sized for a digimon of that type. To appearances, "it", or rather "she", would look exactly. A green dragon at first glance. The classical image of one only on two legs. Claws, talons, but there lay a difference when one regarded the wings. Instead of two membranous bat like appendages, there were a pair of fairy wings. So a fairy dragon would be the better word to describe it. A pair of light green antennae bobbed backwards from the head. Completing this was a pair of reptilian eyes, only colored violet. And there lay Fairydramon.

Fairydramon was careful as she scanned the sky and smelled the air. Everything felt stormy true but she was keeping a clear eye for something. "Those two lights, they were nearby weren't they?" she said.

"Lights?" Tsunomon mimed, "I didn't see any lights. I was too busy looking for a place to hide." Tsunomon wasn't afraid to show his lack of courage. Especially in a place like this.

"Oh Tsunomon must you be so cowardly?!" I mean really!" Fairydramon exclaimed. "Have you forgotten the Sanctuary picked us to undertake this task!?"

Tsunomon stared down at the ground, a tad ashamed of himself for his lack of a backbone. Then again, he really didn't have a backbone in this stage of his evolution line.

"This world has been gripped with evil, and only the Five Lights can save it. So onward!" Fairydramon declared. "We must sally forth and find them!" the draconic Rookie delivered that last line with such passion, the only thing missing was a round of fireworks.

Each and every time this happened, Tsunomon merely gulped, sighed, and said. "Whatever you say Fairydramon."

And that's the way it was. Neither one of them could divert that route.

XXX

Sakura was the kind of girl who was used to most anything. She handled things in stride. Nobody quite knew how she did it. She supposed being the only woman in her household did that. She was someone who shouldered a lot of responsibility upon herself. But what had just happened to her now? This was an entirely different story. One moment she was in a convenience store, just a quick little stop along her way home. She could have afforded a little snack. Just a little snipped of chocolate. Of course, that's when "she" showed up. It was a mere stroke of fate one would say.

Not just one teenage girl had strode in, but two. Sakura was a local, they knew her face, but the other girl? Well Sakura didn't get enough of a look at the cashier's response to the new arrival. Sakura's fingers moved across the candy stacks, delicately stopping at the choice she had selected. Hershey's, always a classic. And with nuts. Taking it, she walked over to the counter, before she noticed something out of the corner of her bespectacled eye. Maybe it was just a trick of the florescent lighting? The cashier didn't notice. Was it best for her to just ignore it? That question itself was important, but by the time she made a decision on that it was too late.

 _"Is that all miss?"_ the cashier had asked.

" _Oh what?_ " she had said. _"Yeah sure. Sorry."_ The ding of the scanner beeped.

 _Beep Beep!_

And that's when everything went gray.

 _"What the hell?"_ A voice behind her asked.

And that's when "it" appeared. In a flash of light it floated down right into her palm. She was staring at it right now. A small pink device with silver gray buttons.

"Hey four eyes!"

Sakura was snapped to attention upon hearing the dreaded nickname Her glasses glinted upon the lightning storm raging above her.

"Huh? What?" she managed to say.

"You going to quit gawking at that thing or what? It's creeping my out."

Creepy? Her? Well she hardly felt being labelled as creepy was fair, but what could she do? "Sorry." she meekly replied.

What became quickly apparent to the two girls was their location. They were no longer in the convenience store, but an outdoor place to be precise. A storm ridden land to be precise. With antennae poking out serving and conductors for a stray lightning bolt. Frankly they didn't know quite what to make of this place. It wasn't anyplace in Japan that was for sure.

But that wasn't all that was strange. No, that would be her new clothing. Where as she once wore a sailor fuku school uniform, she now wore a violet colored shirt with a matching skirt. Along her arms she were a pair of silken lavender gloves that went up to her arms. She wore a pair of violet boots with lavender straps. And although she couldn't see it, her glasses had gained a pink color to their metallic coating. Frankly she liked the new clothing, but wondered where her school uniform went?

"Come on where are they?" the other girl asked herself. She fidgeted in her clothing, searching for a sign of something precious to her. First were her pockets, she fingered it and then voila! Out she pulled two items. One was a lighter, while the other was a pack of cigarettes. "Sweet! What are they doing in my pockets though?" she wondered aloud. Before she had hidden them in a more...conspicuous place, but she guess when she received her new clothing, they transferred there. Speaking of which, the other girl was dressed in a new outfit as well.

The other girl now wore a white tank top with a denim pair of shorts with a flame design upon them. She had also gained an indigo colored beret and earrings in the shapes of fists. Lastly she wore a pair of blue shoes which carried the flame design as well.

But this girl had a name. Everyone in school knew it: Asuka Jun. Of all the girls in school, why did Sakura have to wind up with her? It had been a mere stroke of fate that the two of them were in the same convenience store. And an even greater stroke of luck for them to be whisked away into this strange world.

Jun ignited the flame of the lighter and brought it to the tip of the cigarette. An orangish flame lit up against it and soon Jun exhaled a plume of smoke.

"You know you shouldn't smoke." Sakura cautioned.

"Hmm?" Jun pondered.

"It's-It's bad for you." she remarked nervously as she noticed Jun was glaring at her.

"Hey I won't tell if you don't." Jun smirked.

Sakura gave a disgusted glance at her acquaintance. "It's disgusting. It stains your teeth, makes your breath smell, and it can kill you."

"What doesn't kill you these day?" Jun retorted. "Besides I don't need a lecture from some four eyed geek."

Sakura face faulted. "Geek?" she repeated. It was the glasses, she just knew it. But that wouldn't get her down.

"So have you figured out what these things do?" Just asked, shaking something in her fist. It was another one of those devices. Key difference was that Jun's was colored blue as opposed to pink, with those same silvery gray buttons.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said inspecting her own device. "Maybe if I fiddle with the buttons?" Sakura begin to press the buttons, and to her surprise, the screen at the center began to flash. A strange grid like map appeared and she immediately noticed two glowing dots: pink and blue. Pressing the buttons again, the map spread and she noticed three others. One far off, colored red, and two others together, yellow and black. "Not sure what I just did, but I think we're the pink and blue dots." Sakura figured that at least.

"Well that helps us loads." Jun sarcastically retorted. As far as she was concerned, they were no farther than when they first started.

"We should probably get moving." said Sakura. "I don't like this storm."

A flash of lightning caused her to jump. Jun merely flinched. "I gotta agree with ya four eyes." she agreed. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

The question was, where do they go from here?" As far as they could see there was nothing but land. And those antennae probably wouldn't serve them forever. The best thing to do was move however. And so that's what they did.

"You know? I just thought of something." said Sakura. "Maybe we're not the only humans here?"

"What makes you think that?" said Jun.

"Well I-eeekkkk!" Sakura jumped again as a flash of lightning startled her.

Jun scoffed. "Seriously? Still scared of a thunder storm? What are you four?"

Sakura flushed with embarrassment again. "Well I-"

"Look. If anyone's leading the way it's me. I got the balls after all." said Jun.

Sakura was just about to point out the inaccuracy of that statement, when she reminded herself to wisely keep her mouth shut. No one argued with Asuka Jun. Not if you wanted to wind up seriously hurt.

"Now what were you saying about before?" Jun said as they picked up the pace.

"Well I figured that-"

 _KrrrrASSSSSH!_

Before Sakura could speak, something crashed into the ground before them. Both girls were taken aback, knocked on their back more like it.

"What the hell was that!?" Jun exclaimed.

"I-I-I don't know!" replied Sakura.

It was right in front of them. Something small had impacted the ground. Both girls gradually got to their feet, dusting themselves off and took notice of what had fallen before them. Cautiously they approached, keeping a generous distance away. Once they had gotten close enough, they were surprised as something emerged. It was blue, that was the first thing that came to mind. Blue and red. A blue ball, rounded as much as it could be. But what set this apart from other balls, were two arms and two legs. Red limbs with white gloves and boots. Metal studs set on the knuckles, hard looking too. And upon it's "forehead" a strange horn like extension pointed to the heavens. It was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jun asked.

"I don't know." said Sakura.

The creature blinked its red eyes, and then narrowed them down. "All right all right! Whatcha doin in my turf toots!?" the creature spoke in an accent. Not too heavy but it was noticeable.

"Excuse me?" Sakura blinked.

"It freaking talks?" Jun questioned.

"Sure I talk! Any self respectin Digimon can talk!"

Digimon? The name was foreign upon both girl's tongues. But there was no other word to describe this thing than "monster".

"Now spill it! What are you two freaks doin in my territory?"

"Your territory?" Sakura repeated.

"Who the hell you calling freaks?!" Jun demanded.

"I call em likes I sees them. I aint seen anythin like you guys before." the digimon said. "And as for your question, yeah, this here is my stompin grounds. And I aint letting any dames put their filthy hands all over it."

Sakura was just about to apologize for trespassing in another's territory, when Jun practically leapt in there.

"Listen up you little pinball! I'll walk wherever the hell I want." the teen protested.

"Um Jun?" Sakura meekly chimed.

"Can it four eyes!" Jun shot. That certainly shut Sakura up.

The girl and the digimon leaned in close, eyes staring into one another. Jun didn't back down and neither did the digimon. Both were of strong will, but in the end, one would be stronger. A bolt of electricity sparked forth. Jun fell back, for the spark had emerged from the digimon.

"You still wanna back that up toots?" the digimon asked.

Another spark lit up, emerging from its palm and looked ready to lob.

"Jun. I think we need to go!" Sakura hotly suggested.

Jun stared at the energy but hardly looked ready to flee. The digimon only smirked, prepping up the energy all the more. Jun continued to stare at it, a strange feeling swelling up inside her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Nervousness. The digimon prepared to lob the energy, and right at that moment, Jun moved.

"Okay! We need to move!" the older girl proclaimed.

Sakura didn't need a reassurance to follow that. She took off running in the same direction Jun went. And in that instant of running, Jun had dropped her cigarette.

"Yeah keep on running you dames!" the digimon yelled. "Just remember! This here spot is the property of Thundermon! And don't you forget it!" Thundermon grinned triumphantly. Sure there were many spots to claim in this area of the Digital World, but this one he took particular pride in. He was a territorial fellow and he too was prideful of that fact. His eyes looked about for signs of any more intruders into his domain. But thankfully he found nothing. He was just about to take off into the air when something caught his eye. It was small and very thin. Least from the distance he saw it coming. And it was coming in close.

"What da heck is that?" he said, noticing it's distance was now closing in.

As close as the object became, he noticed something about it. There was an orb in front of it. A black orb, crystalline in shape. Something clicked, a metallic sound. Four arms parted away, giving an impression of a claw. The object turned around so now the claws were facing Thundermon. Thundermon could only watch as the object grew closer, and closer, and closer.

XXX

"You...think...he's...following us?" Sakura asked between breaths.

Jun kept running, keeping up a good pace. "How...the...hell...should...I...know?" she answered back. She had long forgotten about her cigarette and didn't really care for loosing it. She had more after all.

The two girls had kept on running since Thundermon had chased them out of his "territory". How a tiny digimon could proclaim a patch of the identical land "his" was beyond either of them. But that's the way it was. The more they ran, the less time they had to notice their surroundings. Sakura was the first to find that out, for she didn't see that rock at her feet. Just a tiny trip and she fell right into Jun. Both girls tumbled and fell, encircling one another. The felt the grit of the ground beneath them as they rolled. And then they came to a stop, just as they hit something else.

"Ugh...nice going there four eyes." Jun groaned.

Sakura loosened herself from Jun, feeling the open air against her sore skin. "I'm sorry. I must have tripped."

"Ya think?" Jun spat.

"Oh dear. My head." an unknown voice spoke.

"That hurt." Another voice spoke, this time in a whine.

It then dawned upon Sakura that she had run into someone else. "Sorry." she apologized.

"No no it's quite alright." the voice, the female responded.

Sakura froze. Now that she realized there was another voice she swirled right around. As did the source of the voice. And when both eyes met, they couldn't believe it. Sakura was staring down what she thought was... No it couldn't be her mind thought. But there it was. A dragon! And then she noticed the fairy wings. The antennae, the eyes, and overall the one defining word that filled her being.

"Oh...my...goodness..." And let us mention again, the wings. "So...CUTE!" Sakura grabbed hold of the dragon fairy, pressing her close. "Ohmygoshohmygosh!" Sakura exclaimed all at once. The girl bounced up in the air, hugging the reptile all the while. "You are by far the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Sakura said nuzzling the creature as if she were a doll.

"Ahem!"

And then Sakura realized what she was doing.

"Oh my!" she blushed, and then she released the creature with a plop to the ground. Taking a moment to gather herself, Sakura bowed. "I'm so very sorry. I just well...you're adorable." she sweatdropped.

The creature did as well. "Oh well yes that's understandable. All is forgiven." she said in her posh proper British voice.

"And your accent!" Sakura continued to exclaimed, letting loose a tiny squeal. "Sorry." she excused, realizing what she was doing again.

All the while Jun watched with a shake of her head. "Ugh." she muttered.

"Excuse me. Can you get off of me please?

Jun heard a tiny voice below her. Right between her legs to be precise. Looking down, she noticed something pinned between her legs. Just comfortably there, and ever so close to her...area. The moment she noticed it, Jun let out a scream. And that very scream startled the thing between her legs. Like a little ball with a spike on it. Jun didn't care what it was. All she knew she wanted it away. And what better way than a little show of force.

"Stay back you pervy creep!" Jun cried rising high and sending something down upon the creature: a foot to the face.

The poor little creature took it in full force. "But what did I do?" he asked as Jun pulled her foot away. Upon his face was a red foot print.

"My word. Such violence." the dragon exclaimed. And then she took notice upon the two creatures before her. Firstly towards Sakura. "Smooth skin?" she said feeling the softness of Sakura's skin. "Fur atop their heads!" she said noticing Sakura's hair. "Hmm the lenses around the eyes don't appear to be a shared trait." she said noticing Jun's lack of glasses. "Young lady. If I may ask. Are you and your companions by any chance humans?"

Sakura responded with a nod. Once the dragon heard that. She jumped for joy.

"Oh wondrous joy! Oh rapture! We've found you We finally found you!" the dragon exclaimed.

"Eh-excuse me?" Sakura said in bewilderment.

"The legends are true! Oh Tsunomon it's just like Angemon-sama said!"

"Great...ouch." Tsunomon whined.

The joy was palpable, evident within the air. The two humans could even feel it.

"I believe introductions are in order. My name is Fairydramon." greeted the dragon. "And this is my associate Tsunomon." she directed over to the spiked ball digimon. "Now if I may ask. What are your names?"

"Oh my name?" said Sakura. "Well I'm Sakura, and this is Jun."

"Yo." said Jun.

"Sakura and Jun. Simple but they invoke a certain amount of character." Fairydramon noted.

Tsunomon looked up at Jun, awe in his eyes. "Jun looks really strong." A soft glare from Jun shut him up.

"So Fairydramon. Where are we? What is this place?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and you better spill some answers reptile." Jun said with a threatening motion.

Fairydramon (and especially Tsunomon) noted the mark of aggression within Jun's stance. "Ah yes well you are in The Digital World, the realm of the Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short."

"Digimon?" Sakura repeated.

"Digital World?" Jun added. "Couldn't come up with a more creative name?"

Fairydramon was taken aback by that statement. As far as she was concerned, "Digital World" was a fine name. "It's to the point." she excused. "Now I know you both must have numerous questions, but Tsunomon and I have been dispatched by the Ice Sanctuary on an important mission. And it's imperative that you both come with us." said Fairydramon as she grabbed hold of Sakura's arm.

"Us?"

Tsunomon began to nudge Jun before he received another kick the the face.

"Hold on lizard! I aint going with you or some living plush toy!" Jun protested.

"Plush toy?" Tsunomon repeated.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in. But the fate of our world rests in your hands." Fairydramon explained.

Jun was still resistant, while Sakura was more confused if anything. "What are you-"

Just then, a flash of lit hit the ground near them. All the respective parties scattered as it hit.

"What the heck was that?" Jun exclaimed.

Suddenly, something zipped by. Flashing by bringing a gust of air. The gust stopped just as the object rose just above them. It was small and round. But most of all, they could sense a particular feeling off of it: malice.

"Look!" Sakura cried.

Staring up, all respective parties could see it was in fact Thundermon.

"Oh great. Not that guy again!" Jun griped.

Indeed it was the same Thundermon. Least they thought so. He was the only one they had seen anyways. Yet something was off.

"Look...his eyes." Saura said pointing up.

Thundermon's eyes were bright red. "Get...off...my...TURF!" Thundermon bellowed. Charging up another bolt of energy, he lobbed it at the group.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura questioned.

"He's asking for an ass kicking!" Jun said cracking her knuckles.

"He's scary...hide me!" Tsunomon said hiding behind Jun.

"He don't use me for cover!" Jun protested. Grabbing hold of the small In-Training digimon, she thrust him forward. "Your some kind of digimon right? You got a special attack don't ya?"

"Well yes I do..." Tsunomon meekly said.

"Well do something!" Jun demanded.

Shaking from being yelled at, Tsunomon opened his mouth and cried "Bubble Blow!" A trail of bubbles emerged, floating upward to Thundermon. They popped upon impact but to no effect.

Jun stood there for a few moments. Everyone did, sweatdropping all the while.

"That was it?" said Jun, completely unimpressed.

Tsunomon looked absolutely dejected. "I did my best."

"Look something's on his arm!" Fairydramon alerted.

Straining their eyes, the rest of the group noticed something clasped against his arm. What was most noticeable was the round object shining glossily.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But I sense an overwhelming feeling of darkness wafting off of it." Fairydramon noted.

Tsunomon shivered at the very sight of it. Jun just stared, uncertain that such a small object could be a great source of darkness.

"Get off my turf!" Thundermon shouted again preparing another energy ball.

"Look out!" Tsunomon shouted, attempting to break free from Jun's grasp. Something sprang up inside him, a feeling he hadn't felt before. He saw that energy ball coming, and everything seemed to slow for him. The girl just stood there, shocked and uncertain of what to do.

 _Beep beep. Beep beep._

Amidst everything, a beeping sound was heard, and then following that came a flash of light, coming straight from the device at Jun's hip. That very light enveloped Tsunomon and he felt something overtake him

 **"Tsunomon! Digivolve to!** "

The light died as Tsunmon's form began to shift and change.

 **"Penguinmon!"**

Jun watched with wide eyes as the digimon took on a different form. In place of the horn ball, lay what could be described as a penguin. The same shape, stout figure, yellow beak with a blue tip, only instead of black, the feathers were a bright blue, with a white belly. Situated in the center were a trio of v shapes going down. At the end of the flippers were a set of red claws and the same on the yellow feat. And lastly a wavy pair of what appeared to be ears. Blue with white tips.

The bird digimon looked at Jun with his warm orange eyes and said, "Get down!" Penguinmon cried at last breaking free of Jun's grasp and pushing her down. The electric ball soared past and struck just between the two human digimon pairings.

"You...you changed!" Jun exclaimed in shock.

"He digivolved! He actually digivolved!" Fairydramon likewise exclaimed. "The legends are true. The power of the Five Lights at full witness!" the little fairy dragon was bundle of excitement.

"That's great and all but what about him?" Sakura said breaking the mood.

Thundermon look read and raring to attack once more. He didn't bother charging up another ball of energy this time. Instead he centered his body and zoomed downward. He was heading towards Sakura and Fairydramon this time. Fairydramon took a look at Sakura, and like her digimon companion, she held a strange feeling inside her. And she did what her heart told her to do.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Fairydramon didn't answer. She just took Thundermon's hit and fell backwards.

"Fairydramon!" Sakura rushed over to the fallen digimon and held her in her arms. "Are you okay?"

The dragon smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Sakura smiled. She didn't know why she felt so relieved Fairydramon wasn't seriously hurt, but she was.

"We have to get that device off of him." said Fairydramon.

"But how?" Sakura asked.

While this question was going on. Jun and Penguinmon were left alone with one another.

"Hey, can't you do something?" Jun asked.

Penguinmon took a look at the angry Thundermon and shivered. "He looks really mad. I...I don't think I can do anything."

Jun let out a groan. "Perfect. Four eyes gets a dragon and I get stuck with a wimp."

Thundermon looked ready to charge again. "My turf!" he cried.

"Alright. Just trust me. I'm going to goad him." Fairydramon explained.

"But that's crazy!" Sakura protested. But that didn't stop Fairydramon from stepping in front and executing her plan. Sakura remained silent and slowly, just slowly, decided to trust the dragon.

Fairydramon stood out in front, arms, wings, and even her tail up. Thundermon took one look at her and prepared to charge. Sparks of electricity littered his body and he prepared to strike. Revving himself up, he shot forward and launched himself towards Fairydramon. Fairydramon stood still, eyes focused upon her fellow digimon. Sakura, Jun, and Penguinmon watched carefully. Well Penguinmon cowered behind Jun. Thundermon neared, and Fairydramon waited. He was close now and just about ready to strike until.

"Fairy Flame!" Fairydramon cried, spitting out a pink colored flame from her mouth.

Dodging she directed the blast towards Thundermon's arm. The flame hit and ignited against the metal. It was as if combustable or something. But it didn't last long for Thundermon zoomed on by. Yet he was momentarily distracted by the attack itself. He halted just above them, and readied himself yet again.

"That's it. Come on again." Fairydramon dared.

The digimon took the bait and charged forward. Now Fairydramon was prepared and a prepared digimon always had a plan. Thundermon neared and Fairydramon closed her eyes. She waited, focused. Another fire attack wouldn't do. No, something physical was needed. Thundermon was just close enough that Fairydramon at last opened her eyes.

"Fairy Slash!" With a dive forward, Fairydramon slashed her claws upon the arm object.

 _KrrRRACCCCKKK!_

The glass upon the object shattered instantly, and the arms deleted into gragments. Thundermon halted, back turned to the party. Turning around, the other's prepared themselves for another attqack. But they immediately noticed something: his eyes were no longer red.

"Huh...wha?" Thundermon groaned. He took a look around and scratched his smooth bald head. "What da heck happened."

"He's back to normal...almost." said Sakura, referencing the fact that Thundermon didn't look surly.

"Is that necessarily a good thing?" Jun asked.

Penguinmon took a gander from behind Jun's leg and shrank back. "He still looks scary."

"Greetings Thundermon." Fairydramon greeted. "You were placed underneath a wicked control. I recently freed you."

Thundermon blinked in confusion and stared at his arm. "I remember. That metal thing just attached itself to me. After dat, my mind went blank. Thanks I owe ya." Thundermon was grateful, but there was still one last thing to amend. "Sorry about earlier ya dames." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura merely grinned and said, "It's okay. I'm just glad your okay."

Jun rolled her eyes. "Little goody two shoes."

"I gotta make it up ta ya though. Hows about I show ya the way outta dis place."

Fairydramon nodded. "One moment please." the dragoness turned to Sakura, eyes just as hopeful as when she first met her. "Sakura was it? Well I know this is a lot to take in, but please, I need you to come with me. I promise I will allow no harm to come to you or your companion." she reassured.

"Hey what about me!?" Penguinmon protested.

Fairydramon ignored that remark.

"But why are we so important?" Sakura asked.

"Because he digivolved." Fairydramon pointed to Penguinmon. "It is said the Five Lights have the ability to induce digivolution within digimon."

Sakura took one look at her pink device. She remembered the glow that had come from Jun's blue one. Could this little device really be capable of such power she thought. Though she didn't quite understand anything, she knew she and Jun couldn't traverse this world alone.

"Well alright. Besides. I owe you for saving us." said Sakura.

Fairydramon's face lit up and she leapt into the air fluttering her wings all the while. "Oh huzzah! Oh splendiferous! Finally. The Five Lights will come together and save the Digital World from evil." she proclaimed before landing. "And to think I was assigned to this very task." she said with tears in her eyes. "Oh Tsunomon...I mean Penguinmon. We can return home with our heads held high!" Turning her head aside, she muttered. "And we'll show that pompous little Salamon a thing or two won't we?"

"Um. What was that last part?" Sakura asked, her ears picking up traces of a little aside comment.

Fairydramon realized what she had just said, "Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Come, we must journey onward. Lead the way Thundermon." Fairydramon said composing herself.

Meanwhile, Jun and Penguinmon were left to their own conversations. "We really don't have a choice in following them do we?" she asked the little bird.

Penguinmon let out a sigh. "No. We don't"

Jun sighed as well. "Thought so." Fishing inside her hidden stash of cigs, she relit a new one and blew the smoke into the air. It was just one of those days for a cigarette. And as they walked away, the lightning raged above.

A/N: Well I finally got this done. Took a good while. But my excuse was I was on vacation for two weeks. Otherwise I would have submitted this much sooner. Now those of you remember Jun and Penguinmon. Not much on their personalities has changed much. Sakura and Fairydramon received quite a bit of overhaul. Sakura has traces of her old personality, but I wanted to give her a fondness for cute things. Fairydramon, well I changed her, not much to say about that. But I am quite pleased with how she turned out. Well review and let me know how you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000064658 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000064642

Walking along could be considered very boring. Especially with no destination in mind. At least half a destination.

"Getting close." Kazuya said to himself staring at the digivice in his hand. Digivice, such a funny little word. It lay etched within his head, ever since he had arrived here.

"You keep saying that." Gazimon piped up from below. "But I don't see anybody." The little digimon kept going nonetheless. "You really think we'll find anyone else? Human I mean?"

Kazuya pushed a few buttons upon the digivice. The image flashed with change before blowing up into a full map. There they lay, the red blip, and then there were four others: yellow, blue, pink, and black. It made sense that there were other humans in this world. Least they had to guess so.

"We just gotta keep pressing on." said Kazuya with determination. "And look, they're moving."

Bringing down the digivice to Gazimon's level, the rabbit cat did notice something: the blips were indeed moving. Getting closer to them even.

"Hey you're right." Gazimon said in realization. "Random thought, but do you think they have any digimon with them?"

"Huh?" Kazuya piped. "What do you mean? You really think so?"

Gazimon nodded. "Yeah. I mean I'm with you right?" the digimon began to think for a moment before declaring, "Nah! Too much of a long shot. I mean it's not like I was destined for you or something right?"

Destined...them...that would be neat. Kazuya admitted. But that too was far fetched. It was a mere chance that the pair had meant. And besides, it wasn't as if they were friends or anything. Kazuya had just met this little creature, too soon for a bond to be forged. And as for Gazimon, he was only interested in one thing.

"Say you think that machine had some more juice in it? Gazimon asked.

Holding the device out in front of him, Kazuya shook it. Not even a hint of a rattle. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You got it working last time." said Gazimon.

"It's not like I know how to turn it on. It just sort of happened." Kazuya admitted.

Shaking it again, Kazuya put it to his ear. Nothing.

Gazimon still wasn't convinced. "You must be doing it wrong." Gazimon said with a hint of smugness in his voice. With a leap, he jumped up to Kazuya's shoulder. "Let me see it.

"Hey! Get off!" Kazuya said trying to shake the digimon from his shoulder.

"Come on! Just let me see it!" Gazimon pestered.

"No I got it." insisted Kazuya.

"Just let me see it!" Gazimon reached for the digivice, scraping against it with his claws.

While all of this was going on, Kazuya's eyes directed towards the distance. A great rising of dirt could be seen, getting closer as something was creating it. Whatever it was, it looked like a tiny dot far off in the horizon.

"What is that?" Kazuya asked.

Gazimon stopped what he was doing and fell right towards the ground. Craning his eyes, he observed what was coming. "I dunno." he responded.

Whatever it was, it was becoming more discernible. It was metal as it glinted in the sun. And it had wheels, what with the rising dirt. It continued to proceed and the moment it became clearer, Gazimon frowned.

"We need to get out of here." Gazimon said numbly.

"Huh? Why?" Kazuya asked.

The digimon began to push the boy, right upon his leg. But it wasn't doing any good. Size was a key factor.

The object drew closer and closer until it skid to a stop. A great cloud of dust hit both Kazuya and Gazimon causing them to cough. The boys did their best to wave it off until it began to clear. Once the image was clear, they got a good look what was in front of them. It was a dune buggy. One difference was the shape. First off, it was rounded, like a circle cut in half. Two metal bars extended upward, almost like hanging bars. Interesting as it was, there was the matter of who was piloting it. It was a group of four Gazimon. The leader of which was driving the buggy. And to make a unique feature, he wore an eyepatch over his left eye.

Kazuya was surprised to see another Gazimon. They looked just like the one he was traveling with. Gazimon took a look at the quartet and gulped.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the eye patch wearing Gazimon asked, his voice rough like sandpaper.

XXX

While Kazuya and Gazimon had their own trials to deal with, there was still the matter of the other humans within this world. And one such group was being centered on right now.

"We're getting close to the red dot." said Chiisi.

DemiDevimon fluttered upon his perch and stared down at the device window. "Hey look, the pink and blue one's getting closer too." the digimon observed.

Sure enough, the two other dots showed movement upon the screen. Little by little they were moving. Possibly a good thing, depending upon the company present. There was no doubt in Chiisi's mind that the red dot belonged to that of another human. He could feel it in his bones.

"I'm just glad we made it out of that forest." Sho said with relief.

"Yep yep! All thanks to me!" Labramon piped up next to him. The canine looked up to Sho with large eyes. "Didn't Labramon say she would get you out of there? Huh? Huh?"

Sho smiled down at the dog and ran his hand over her head, petting her. "Yes. You did really good Labramon. Thank you." Sho didn't know why he felt such sudden urge to pet the dog. Maybe it was because he never had a chance to as a boy. But his demeanor changed the moment Labramon began doing a rather affectionate action: rubbing against his leg.

"Oh Sho-chan! You're such a wonderful human! That's why Labramon is your bestest best friend!" the dog cheerfully yipped.

Sho quickly moved away, and found his face flushed with red. "Thanks...I think."

Chiisi watched the entire scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of sickening if you ask me." DemiDevimon suddenly commented.

"Sickening?" said Chiisi.

The bat digimon stuck out his tongue. "All that lovey dovey stuff just rubs me the wrong way."

"Lovey dovey?" Chiisi repeated.

Taking another look at Sho and Labramon, Chiisi did a closer look and realized the full affectionate display that the dog presented. If he had seen her face, he would notice it in full. But Sho's expression told him enough.

"Uh...why don't we just keep moving?" Sho said hoping to move the journey along. The boy took the lead until Labramon rubbed her body against his leg again.

"Silly boy. You don't have my nose. Labramon should lead." said Labramon.

DemiDevimon groaned as he noticed the dog giving the boy a little wink. "Hey. If the kid wants to lead let him."

"No! Labramon has the best nose! Labramon will lead us!" the canine insisted. And then she looked once more to Sho. "Pretty please Sho-chan?" she said while fluttering her eyes.

A bead of sweat ran down Sho's forehead, and suddenly he felt very nervous again. Why on earth did he have to deal with a girl? A talking girl dog that is.

"Um...maybe we should let her lead. I-I-I mean her nose already led us out of those misty woods right?"

Chiisi shrugged, while DemiDevimon sighed.

"Yay!" Labramon cheered hopping into the air. "Labramon's the leader! Labramon's the leader! She's helping! She's helping! She's helping Sho-chan!" the canine cheered.

Sho had to chuckle at the joviality of it all. It was refreshing to see someone with chipper emotions. Even in a situation like this. Sure it would be great if they found other humans, but the question was, would they be friendly?

XXX

The third party traversed on their merry way long leaving the Thunderlands behind them.

"Come on now! Keep lively!" Fairydramon cheered. "We must keep up a steady pace if we are to find the rest of the Five Lights."

The dragon digimon was in a chipper mood. Ever since they had departed from the stormy domain, the dragon had kept up the pace keeping them driven and leading the charge so to speak. Sakura trailed behind her, with Jun and Penguinmon staying back even further.

"My you certainly have a lot of spirit." Sakura observed.

Fairydramon turned around, a bright smile upon her scaly face. "Well of course my dear! I have the honor of bringing the Five Lights together!"

"How's about shutting up about that for five minutes?" Jun sardonically retorted, her hands behind her head.

"Jun." Penguinmon meekly piped. "Don't be rude. Fairydramon's just happy."

Jun shot a glare down at the bird digimon. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Penguinmon looked down in disappointment. "No." he sighed.

That had been the general mood between the girl and digimon. Fairydramon had particularly noted it, but found she could do nothing about it. Strange considering the fact Jun's device had spurred Penguinmon's digivolution. That further cemented their roles as partners. The whole process was fascinating to Fairydramon. But she had one tiny criticism: why did one of the Five Lights had to be such a...rough human. Truth be told, Fairydramon had expected the Five Lights to be gallant heroes, not an teenager with a surly disposition. Sakura was fine as is. Fairydramon found she quite liked the bespectacled girl. Just something about her shined radiance, a light that welcomed all. Though she could have done without that overzealous gushing over her cute features.

"Well beggars can't be choosers." Fairydramon told herself. "Sakura my girl. Have we made any progress?"

Fairydramon of course was referring to the device Sakura carried, the very same one that granted digivolution. It also served a very different feature: a tracking device. Sakura checked the screen pressing the buttons until the grid map revealed itself.

"We're getting close." Sakura observed.

That was good news for them. The closer they were was for the better. And so the little band continued on their way. And that left the attention back to the first group.

XXX

Each of the Gazimon departed from the buggy one by one. All of them looked menacing, mean put simply. But the meanest looking one was the one with the eye patch. Right away, Kazuya could pick up that he was the boss. The rest were just underlings. A great aura of aggressiveness spread from them, Kazuya could feel it from where he was standing. Gazimon could pick up on it too. Least that's what Kazuya could guess based on the digimon's body language.

"So boys? What do you think we got?" the boss Gazimon asked his cohorts.

"I dunno boss? Some hairless Apemon?" one of the lesser Gazimon asked in a scratchy voice.

"And lookie he's got a little friend." another of the Gazimon asked, his voice gruff and sounding none too bright.

The eye patch wearing Gazimon walking in close; the others parting the way for him. The digimon stopped in front of Kazuya's Gazimon who remained stationary. The boss Gazimon observed the other with a careful eye. He was serious at first, but then his face quickly turned to enjoyment.

"Well whadaya know?! It's pipsqueak!"

The other three Gazimon looked absolutely surprised. "Pipsqueak! Are ya sure boss huh?! Huh?!" one of them asked in an excited tone.

The eye patch Gazimon raised up his eye patch, making both Kazuya and Gazimon wince from the sight. "Yeah it's him." he said putting down the eye patch. "Ya sure grew didn't ya?"

"Gazimon? Do you know these guys?" asked Kazuya.

Gazimon still hadn't changed his demeanor, but he didn't care. "We've met."

"That's all ya gotta say to that?" said the eye patch wearing boss. "This little runt wanted to join up with us!"

"I'm not a runt!" Gazimon protested.

"Well you were. Some little Pagumon runt who wanted to join with the big boys."

"Eheeheh big boys that's a good one boss!" said one of the other Gazimon.

"Shad up!" The eye patch Gazimon snapped.

Sure enough, that Gazimon obeyed. The boss leaned in close, Kazuya's Gazimon cringing from his breath. Like a mixture of rotting meat and tobacco all rolled into one.

"Well pipsqueak. You may have digivolved, but you aint at our level. But I'm curious to see how you can do." he said turning back towards his minions.

The other Gazimon piled inside all ready and eager to see what their boss had planned. The boss took the lead seat.

"I got's a new game for ya." he turned the key starting up the vehicle. "It's called run like the wind."

"Run like the wind?" said Kazuya.

Though Kazuya was confused by the game plan, Gazimon quickly understood what was about to happen. "Run!"

"Run?" Kazuya repeated.

The engine revved and a tuft of dust blew behind. The wheels on the buggy began to turn and the teenager got the idea.

"Run!"

And both took off running, at full speed and they ran with all their might. All the while behind the buggy chased after them. And in contained four thuggish Gazimon. A burst of ground erupted as something struck it. Looking behind them, Kazuya and Gazimon noticed the rest charging up some Electric Stun Blasts. It wasn't an easy task, running while the group chased them, but they did their best. Though their best wasn't enough. The Gazimon continued to chase the pair and it looked like they were nearing close. Until...

"Demi Dart!"

Soaring through the air, several syringes flew through the air, zipping past Kazuya and Gazimon and striking the front wheels of the buggy. A popping of air sounded out and as the wheels rolled forward, the broken glass further shredded the rubber. The buggy skid to a halt nearly knocking off the digimon from it.

"What the!" The eye patch Gazimon noticed with his still functioning eye what was before him.

Kazuya and Gazimon followed it as well. Looking above, they noticed that there was four figures. Two humanoid, one canine like, and the other small and flying.

"Are those humans?" Kazuya asked.

Craning his eyes Gazimon noticed something else. "Yeah! And they got digimon with them!"

As the light cleared away the shadows, they indeed noticed two humans and sure enough there were two digimon with them. But what got Kazuya's attention the most was the identity of one of the humans.

"Chiisi?" he said in notice.

"Kazuya? The boy repeated.

Both boys were surprised at seeing one another, but more so at who was with Chiisi.

"Hey you're that nerdy kid." Kazuya said noticing the other human.

Sho froze and sighed. "My name is Sho." he said.

And then Kazuya noticed the digimon. "You guys have digimon too?"

And Chiisi and Sho noticed the digimon with Kazuya.

"I could say the same about you." said Chiisi.

Reunions aside, the Gazimon in the buggy were none too happy. "Hey you creeps! You forget about us all of a sudden?!"

The party had ignored them for the time being, what with the whole reunion with one another. But suddenly, Kazuya felt a wave of relief as their numbers increased. And soon they were about to increase even more.

"Ice Prism!"

Just then, a trail of icicles appeared upon the ground, spreading up and forming a trail. It halted right at the feet of the four bad Gazimon, who had hopped out of their vehicle.

"What the?" Kazuya exclaimed as he noticed the frozen attack.

"That was it!?" A sudden exclamation put everyone's thoughts on hold.

Looking further ahead, they noticed four figures running towards them. Two of them were digimon, a dragon and a penguin, while the other were two girls.

"I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't close enough!" the little penguin cried.

"Ya think?!" the girl spat back. A girl that Kazuya (and Sho) recognized.

And it was that very moment that the two faces met. "You!?" both the goggle boy and baret girl exclaimed as they noticed one another.

"Asuka Jun?" said Kazuya.

"Miyamoto?" said Jun.

"Oh crap." Sho said out of worry once he noticed the girl.

"Kazuya? Chiisi?" another voice brought the impromptu confrontation on hold.

Right beside Jun was another girl, this one bespectacled with a kind face.

"Sakura!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Oneesan?" said Chiisi.

And then Gazimon noticed the company Sakura had with her. "And company." he said with a smirk as he noticed the female digimon that was Fairydramon.

"What are we gonna do boss?" Asked one of the lesser Gazimon.

The eye patch wearing Gazimon looked at him with a strange look. "What are we? What da heck do you think we're going to do?! Get them!"

"Oh no you don't!" Labramon protested. "Retriever Bark!" she cried barking out a huge frequency of power. The invisible blast of air pulsed through and struck the lead Gazimon right in the chest. Sending him flying down.

"Boss!" the other Gazimon cried.

"Fairy Flame!" Fairydramon spat out her fire, right at the feet of the Gazimon. "Ruffians!" she angrily spat.

"A dramon! Boss they got a freaking dramon!" one of the Gazimon said fearfully.

Kazuya's Gazimon saw a chance, and he decided to take it. "Yeah! We got a dramon! So you better watch it!" Getting on all fours, Gazimon opened his maw and cried, "Electric Stun Blast!"

The cloud of electric energy hit the lead Gazimon sparking against his body. With his free eye. He noticed all the digimon (save for the Penguinmon) looked ready to fight. And then there were the humans. Ten against four, hardly was an even match.

"Argh come on boys! Let's split!" the eye patch Gazimon ordered.

The rest of the Gazimon followed and the group sped off before anyone could say anything. And that was it. The battle was over and everyone was safe. That left them alone to themselves.

"Wow...that happened." said Kazuya. "Yeah wow." Kazuya was at a loss at what else to say. Everyone was but they were quickly finding new ways to open up.

"Chiisi! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Sakura worriedly asked.

"I'm fine Oneesan." the boy answered, pushing away her worried hug.

"Wait you two are related?" Sho asked.

"It was kind of obvious from the whole Oneesan thing." DemiDevimon said as he flapped into the air.

Looking closely, Sho noticed that both Chiisi and Sakura has similar colored blond hair. Kind of a dead giveaway in terms of relation. But Sho noticed something else. Or rather someone else. When Sho saw her he completely froze. It couldn't be. Not her. Anyone but her.

"Asuka Jun." he said.

Jun took a simple look at him and smirked. "Sanbara. Well what do you know."

Sho took a step backwards. Nervous in his steps all the way.

"Sho-chan?" Labramon asked, smelling the nervous sweat coming off of him.

Jun heard that last bit and grinned to herself. "Sho-chan? What you got a little girlfriend Sanbara?"

"Hey!" Kazuya cried. "Don't start anything."

"Miyamoto." Jun said with a sneer. "Up for round two?"

The two stood at a stand still and looked ready to fight. That is until a certain dragon decided to step in.

"Halt! Desist! I must say this is not how the Five Lights must act!" Fairydramon declared.

"The five what not?" said DemiDevimon.

But Fairydramon didn't hear that bit. Or at least chose not to. "To think I would live to see this day come to fruition! The Five Lights together as one! Oh I could just cry!"

Fairydramon was about to continue until she felt something furry against her scaly body. Looking to her side, she noticed something gray and scruffy leaning in close to her.

"You know? You really are cute when you get all dramatic like that." Gazimon smirked with a nudged eyebrow. "Hey there babe, I'm Gazimon. And you are?"

With a shriek, Fairydramon flapped her wings and she fled to the side. "The cheek! How dare you good sir! Please regard my personal space!" Just as she had said that, she felt something dig into her shoulder.

"How's this for personal space?" DemiDevimon asked.

Pushing him away Fairydramon hugged her body as she drifted into the center. Nervously shaking all the while.

"Fairydramon. What's wrong?" Sakura asked. She kept her hand away from the dragon, knowing her earlier complaint about personal space.

"Virus types are what's wrong." she said with a shiver. "You can never trust a virus type I say."

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a virus." Gazimon protested, and then took on a more suggestive tone. "I wouldn't mind infecting you."

Fairydramon looked absolutely disgusted by Gazimon's words, and that only further supported her feelings about virus types. But Gazimon wasn't the only one who had words to say.

"Well your as preachy as a vaccine type." DemiDevimon commented.

"I beg your pardon?" Fairydramon asked.

"You heard me. Thinking and acting like your all high and mighty. Makes me sick." DemiDevimon said.

Fairydramon face faulted at that very moment. "I can't believe I'm being shamed by a digimon whose belongs to the same attribute types who are harming this world. So shoo. Go on! Flutter off back where you came from." she took a glance at Gazimon. "The same goes for you. I'm sure you have compatriots of similar ilk?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble there lizard, but I'm with the kid." he said pointing to Chiisi.

Upon hearing that, Fairydramon burst into a laugh. "Ohohohoho!" she sounded reminiscent of a noblewoman. "Oh my I didn't realize you were the joking sort. I must say that's very amusing. A virus type belonging to one of the Five Lights. What a thing to say."

DemiDevimon, didn't find humor in that. Neither did Chiisi. "Actually he is with me." Chiisi corrected.

But that did nothing to deter Fairydramon's amused demeanor. "Oh dear boy I'm sure you must be mistaken."

"Nope." Chiisi responded.

Suddenly, Fairydramon's emotions began to fall short. Her amusement with the situation slowly failing. "You're joking right?" she asked.

Chiisi shook his head, and DemiDevimon smirked. "Sorry lizard. But it looks like we're teammates."

A look of panic crossed Fairydramon, and she looked to Gazimon. "You too?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Kazuya answered. "Yeah...he's sort of with me."

Gazimon cocked his eyebrows at the female digimon who only recoiled back in disgust again. Disgust and disappointment.

"Oh my...oh dear...goodness. Oh Huanglongmon help me." Fairydramon said crossing her heart. "No this can't be right. Two virus types? No no no." she lamented.

While Fairydramon adjusted to her situation, Sho was the first to speak. "Um? Excuse me, but what is she talking about?"

Fairydramon's disgust melted away, and she looked absolutely chipper. "Why my dear boy. I'm glad you asked."

XXX

"What are we gonna do Boss?" said one of the Gazimon underlings.

The quartet had fled stopping to rest away from their now ruined buggy Without good tires they wouldn't be able to get anywhere. So they simply stopped to sulk, and fume. More so in the leader's case.

"I'll tell ya what were gonna do! We're going to regroup, and head back there!" the boss declared.

A sure plan, but there was a little hitch in that goal.

"But Boss? We're already all here." said one of the Gazimon.

The eye patch wearing Gazimon grunted an intake of air and then whacked his cohort over the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that Boss?" the Gazimon whined.

"For being an idiot!" The eye patch wearing Gazimon bellowed. "Ah damn! Can't believe I was outdone by that pipsqueak!" That was a most embarrassing situation. One that he wouldn't forget. One that would need to be remedied. And one that would...wait? What was that?

Floating high in the sky, something was drawing closer. It was sleek, it was metallic, it was black, and it was opening? The moment it opened, it flew down and heading right for one. The eye patch wearing Gazimon could only gawk as something grasped against his arm.

XXX

"And so the Five Lights will bring an era of light to the Digital World, blocking out all darkness." Fairydramon finished her tale. Quite dramatically if one would say.

The others simply watched and listened carefully. Jun and Sakura had heard it all before, and Penguinmon had known it as far back as he could remember. The rest of the group could only stand in awe. Least how Fairydramon imagined.

But one person had a raised hand. Or rather one mon had a raised paw. "Um excuse me? Miss lizard face?" Labramon called.

Fairydramon looked absolutely befuddled at the nickname given to her. "It's Fairydramon." she corrected. "And yes what is it?"

"Um yeah...Labramon didn't really understand. You used big words" Labramon admitted.

"Gee Sanbara. The digimon you picked up aint the sharpest crayon in the box." Jun snarked.

That only made Labramon tilt her head in confusion all the more. "But Labramon isn't a crayon. And she doesn't live in a box." she looked up to Sho. "Sho-chan, what does she mean?"

Sho rubbed the back of his head, looking rather sheepish as he did. "Well um..." he wasn't really sure if he should tell her what Jun really meant by that comment.

"So you're saying we're like some kind of chosen heroes or something?" Kazuya said, being the first to fully comprehend what Fairydramon had been saying.

"In not so many words...yes." the dragon answered.

"And since this is a prophecy? That means we're famous right?" Gazimon piped up, hope in his eyes.

Fairydramon, who was still unnerved by a virus type in her midst, was too polite not to answer. "Well those within my order know about the legend so that's partially true."

That was enough for Gazimon, who pumped his fists triumphantly. "Sweet! That means the ladies and glory are just within my reach!"

Fairydramon groaned in exasperation and disgust. "Virus types."

But Gazimon wasn't finished. Leaning in close, he cocked an eye to Fairydramon. "So. How's about becoming lady number one? The offer's open."

Fairydramon turned bright red and then with a swift motion, slapped Gazimon hard upon the cheek. Everyone gasped as the rabbit digimon fell down, paw to his cheek.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya cried. "Are you okay?"

Helping the rabbit to his feet, Kazuya noticed something about his face. Gazimon didn't look like he was in pain. In fact, quite the opposite.

"Wow, what a woman." Gazimon said in a dreamy tone.

Suddenly, from behind, there came a rush of energy and a gust of wind as something stirred . It was back from where the Gazimon gang had fled. Several cries rang out along with an angry sounding roar.

"Boss wait!" a scratchy voice rang.

The others watched as one of the Gazimon from before came running up to them. Or at least running near them. He tripped and fell, and it was clear he wasn't running to them, but running away from something. From the light that had dissipated, something had formed. It was large, it was imposing, and it sent something hot towards them. Hot as the moment it hit the ground, they could feel the heat off of it. It was a pile of heat, and as it fell, a scream rang out. And it came from the underling Gazimon. The moment it hit him, he exploded into packets of data which floated upon the wind.

Huge thumping steps pounded as the thing lumbered into view. As mentioned before, it was big, but that wasn't all. It was very lizard like in appearance, with yellow muscled skin. Veiny even. What was most noticeable, was that the front right arm was the largest. And atop it was a spiked metal shoulder plate. The tail behind also had a metal plating. A brown crown of carapace covered the front of its face. With one blue eye poking out.

"It's a Cyclomon!" Penguinmon cried hiding behind Jun.

The first instinct was to run, but Sakura noticed something. "Look around his arm!"

There it was, one of those black objects. The very same that Thundermon had around his arm.

"Yeah so?" said Kazuya.

"It's controlling him." Sakura directed.

Fairydramon braced herself. "Yes. A great darkness is seeping forth from that object."

All the digimon could feel it. The sheer power emanating from it was staggering. And for some reason, even Chiisi shivered from it.

Cyclomon let out a bellowing roar as its one eye focused upon the party before him.

"Um? Maybe we should run or something?" Sho suggested. More like made a statement actually.

"I agree with him!" Penguinmon piped.

Kazuya focused upon the device. Harking back to what Sakura said, Kazuya felt something sur within him. "If that thing is controlling him, then he's an innocent victim!"

"But!" Sho protested.

"Don't worry Sho-chan! Labramon will protect you!" Labramon defended stepping in front of Sho.

DemiDevimon flapped over, smirk upon his face. "I'm up for a fight."

Penguinmon hesitantly peered over Jun's leg, but a swift kick from the girl brought him to the front.

Fairydramon's position was known, and that simply left Gazimon. The rabbit looked on at the enemy before him, and then to Fairydramon. Her ready stance, her eagerness to fight, and then he made his decision.

"Well I'm in, let me at em!" he proclaimed.

And that was that, the five digimon all ready to fight, and so they did. They spread out, first taking off in different directions, but what they did next was attack.

"Demi Dart!"

"Retriver Bark!"

"Fairy Flame!"

"I-I-Ice Prism!"

And last but not least, "Electric Stun Blast!"

The five attacks each struck at once, but they only served to annoy Cyclomon. He grunted in irritation and then resumed his attack. Rearing his arm back, he swept it across the field. For a moment, it looked like it had elongated, stretching even, just like rubber. The other digimon scattered, With Penguinmon nearly faltering. The only one who was knocked off balance was Gazimon.

"Woah!" he cried, landing right upon his rump.

That alone left him open. Cyclomon opened his maw and prepared to fire. A orange glow emanated from his throat. Gazimon could only stare wide eyed as the beam prepared to fire.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya cried, and with a dive he grabbed Gazimon and only inches away from the Hyper Heat attack.

"Kazuya?" Gazimon said in surprise.

The boy smirked to him. "Hey you can owe me later."

Gazimon blinked up, still surprised at the action, but thankful for it all the same. He felt something at that moment, something stirring within. Kazuya felt it as well. But that didn't halt the coming danger.

Cyclomon was still on the move, and now staring down at the human and digimon pair.

And it was at that moment, something else stirred. Then came a beeping sound, and a light flashed from the digivice. Kazuya dropped Gazimon at that very instant as the light overtook the rabbit.

 _"This power? Where is it coming from?"_ Gazimon wondered.

He wouldn't get his answer right away. All that mattered, and all that he cared about was what was happening at this very moment. He already knew what it was, and he just had to shout.

 **"** **Gazimon! Digivolve to!"** Gazimon's form began to shift. Falling back upon all fours, and growing larger all the while. Kazuya backed away while Cyclomon halted his attack. The others stared on in awe as the transformation finished. **"** **Genkimon!"**

The light died away to reveal Gazimon's new form. He stood on all fours, becoming a full on quadruped. His fur was still the same shade of grayish silver and his tail was just as long. However what was noticeable was the tip was no longer wrapped in belts, but was open and fluffed and frayed out for all to see. He was around the size of a large cat, a lion, maybe a tiger. The whole image gave off a tiger vibe. His face was very feline like. Two large tusk like tusks jutted out, akin to a saber tooth tiger. The belts had found a new home, several upon his front legs, while the other around his neck. His ears had grown larger, going down upon his back. His eyes were no longer the reddish yellow, but now blue and clear. And lastly, upon his forehead was a blue jewel.

"Genkimon?" Kazuya said with confusion.

"He digivolved!" Fairydramon said with surprise. Well half-surprise. She knew those little devices granted the power of digivolution, she was just unnerved at the thought of a virus type being their savior today.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Genkimon exclaimed. Staring up at his opponent, it only fueled his competitive ire. And this was a competition he was going to win.

"Get back Kazuya! I'll handle this!" Genkimon declared before rushing in.

Cyclomon rushed in to attack, launching another Hyper Heat. Genkimon jumped backwards avoiding the attack. Cyclomon continued the assualt, peppering the battlefield with Hyper Heats. Genkimon dodged them each time.

"Genkimon! He's trying to trap you!" Kazuya pointed out.

Sure enough he was. All that peppering he was doing was forming a circle around Genkimon. And now he lay on an island of solid ground. Rearing his arm up, Cyclomon extended it towards Genkimon. But Genkimon had an idea for that. Leaping up, he planted himself firmly upon the arm and ran up it. When he reached as high as he could, he leapt off and opened his maw.

"Genki Blast!" From his mouth shot forth balls of blue energy. They struck against Cyclomon's only eye disorienting him a bit. Leaping backwards upon solid ground, Genkimon felt a rush of confidence within himself.

"Genkimon! Aim for that thing on his arm!" Kazuya directed.

Wasting no time, Genkimon began to concentrate. His fur began to bristle and his tail rose. A strange aura began to rise, forming up from his feet and spreading around his body. The jewel on his forehead began to glow. Then leaping up, the aura began to condense around his face. Spinning in place, Genkimon shouted "Genki Rush!" And he struck to object right upon the glass portion. The object shattered and Genkimon fell to the ground. Cyclomon grunted as he felt the control leave his body. A light enveloped him and he began to shrink. He shrank right down into a familiar shape: the eye patch wearing Gazimon.

"What the?" he said glancing about with his good eye. And then he stopped upon Genkimon. "Screw this I'm outta here!" he declared for turning around to bolt.

Genkimon smiled confidently. So far this day was turning out pretty well. The battle was over, and everyone was safe.

"Man! That was so awesome!" Kazuya proclaimed as he ran to Genkimon. He came a to a full stop as he awed in his partner's form. "Man look at you!"

"Yeah I know. Pretty cool right?" boasted Genkimon. As he spoke, both could pick up the maturity in his voice. He sounded older, but not necessarily wiser.

The others began to gather around to bask in Genkimon.

"So he digivolved again?" said Sakura.

"Yes." answered Fairydramon. "What you are looking at is the Champion form of a digimon."

"Heh. Well I feel like a champion. Hey babe, how'd you like a ride?" Genkimon flirted.

Fairydramon took one glance away and said, "I think I'll pass thank you very much." Though as incensed by Genkimon's words as she was, she had to admit to herself, _"Perhaps there is hope for this world after all."_

The Five Lights were in business it would seem. And speaking of light. Genkimon's body coated itself in light. It covered his entire body and then it shrank. Shrank right back down into Gazimon.

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me?! What happened to my sweet bod?!" Gazimon stamped his foot. Then he turned his attention to Kazuya's digivice. "Come on Kaz! Give me some more juice!"

"Hey watch it! Let go!" Kazuya protested.

"Come on don't he such a hog! I want to digivolve!" Gazimon pestered.

Fairydramon let out a sigh. Perhaps she spoke too soon.

While this was going on, something was watching above. It was one of those dark objects, the glass portion glistening in the light. Behind it, something was watching, and the person watching wasn't too happy.

"They destroyed a dark digimental! And they can digivolve! This isn't good! I have to report this to the boss!"

And that's all there was too it. The adventure was just starting and now it would continue.

A/N: Finally got this done. The page a day approach works sometimes. But other times you have to put it into overdrive. I'm sure those who are familiar with the original version of the story know of Genkimon. Well in this version, I decided to try something different and make him a quadruped. I felt it worked better for Gazimon as an evolution. And I think it works for him. So now all five characters are together. I just wonder though? Who do you think should digivolve next? I'm casting it to a vote if anyone wants to try.


	5. Chapter 5

_The light of the Ice Sanctuary was almost blinding. Yet it brought comfort to those who were within it. Two figures walked down the hall. Well one walked, the other bounced. Fairydramon and Tsunomon had been called forth, and this was a summon that couldn't, wouldn't be missed. The two of them stopped near the edge and bowed. Again, one bowed, the other squished themselves until they were lowered enough that their face wasn't entirely clear._

 _"Angemon-sama." Fairydramon spoke with reverence. "We answer your summon."_

 _"You may rise." the figure spoke with a wave of his hand. The two digimon rose, still staring up at their leader. "The darkness is continuing to spread it's evil. I know you can sense it."_

 _Fairydramon braced herself, while Tsunomon shivered. "Yes my lord. It grows far off."_

 _"If this evil continues to spread, it will soon reach the island. And soon it will engulf the world." Angemon continued. "The prophet has foretold the coming of the Five Lights. They will arrive upon the continent of Folder."_

 _Fairydramon immediately brightened up at that news. "But my lord! That's wonderful! The Digital World will be saved!"_

 _Angemon nodded. "Yes, but this relates to the task I must ask of you."_

XXX

"And so Angemon-sama entrusted Penguinmon and I with the sole task of finding the Five Lights and bringing them together." Fairydramon finished her tale with perfection in each syllable. Her eyes were closed as she spoke the story, at last opening them up upon its completion. And she opened them to notice...nothing. No reactions, nothing.

"Did you say something lizard?" Jun asked, using her finger to dig in her ear.

Fairydramon was dismayed! None of them had listened to her! They were too busy with their own things. Chiisi and DemiDevimon were close to Sakura, Jun was doing the aforementioned ear digging, with Penguinmon sticking close to her. Sho was farther away, while Labramon was dangerously close to him. Kazuya was in the lead and wait, where was Gazimon? Just then, Fairydramon felt the feeling of fur against her, that warm but discomforting feeling. Discomforting for she knew who it belonged to.

"You tell that story like a pro babe." Gazimon said with a smirk.

Fairydramon shirked back away from him, far away as much as she could. Crossing her arms, she snorted a puff of smoke in his direction and turned her head away. Gazimon coughed a bit as he fanned away the smoke.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion!" she retorted. The last thing she needed was a compliment from a virus type.

"He's right you know?" Sakura's voice suddenly spoke up. "You did tell that story well." The girl looked down at her with her kind eyes.

"Oh, why thank you my dear." said Fairydramon. "Frankly it's good to be appreciated in regards to the task at hand."

"Hey I appreciate you just fine babe." Gazimon said with a cocked eyebrow.

That alone made Fairydramon shiver. "Ugh why do I have to be around virus types?" she asked.

"Virus types? What do you mean by virus types? What are they?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm a bit curious myself." Kazuya mentioned.

Fairydramon gave a little squeal of delight. "Oh goodness me! I'm glad you asked my dear girl and fellow!" Fairydramon darted to the front causing everyone to stop. "Attention everyone! For those of you who are new to our world and for those who need a refresher course, I shall explain." Clearing her throat, Fairydramon began. "Digimon are divided into three attribute types. First there are vaccine types such as those two over there." she said pointing to Labramon and Penguinmon. "Data types such as myself." she said gesturing to herself. "And virus types such as those two individuals over there." she said directing to Gazimon and DemiDevimon.

"Are they divided into good and evil?" Chiisi asked.

"Here we go." DemiDevimon muttered.

"Excellent question, vaccine types are usually good and put a high emphasis on justice and morals."

Labramon gave a little yip of joy. "Labramon is a defender of justice!" she said with a puffed out chest of pride.

"Data types have the capacity to be good or evil, but value peace above all else." Fairydramon continued.

"Now here comes the preachy vaccine like talk." DemiDevimon continued to mutter.

"And lastly, virus types desire power and can often be greedy, selfish, and wild." Fairydramon lifted her claws one by one as she listed the personality points.

Just then, DemiDevimon snorted some laughter.

"Is something funny virus?" Fairydramon directed.

"Yeah, you. If data types like you can be good or evil, does that mean you could become the Digital World's next psycho?"

Fairydramon's tail and overall features stood erect as she heard what the bat had just said. "Excuse me!? How dare you imply such a thing! I was raised within the Church of Light! And I would never threaten this world's purity!"

"Hey I'm just making a point. You presented it." DemiDevimon said with a shrug.

Fairydramon opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly. Fuming quietly, she silently admitted the bat had a point. And she hated that. But there was no time to dwell in the past. She had to move forward. That was the only way she knew how to progress after all.

"Well anyway, we must keep up a steady pace! Come on now!" the fairy dragon urged taking the head of the party.

"Aint she a pushy one?" Jun said aside to Sakura.

"She's just spirited." Sakura defended. Sakura couldn't deny she had grown fond of the small dragon, and Fairydramon had become fond of Sakura. Right away, everyone could tell they were a perfect match. Really the only perfectly attuned partner pair. At least it seemed that way. The kids still had yet to get used to their respective digimon and it showed. The way they moved with one another was not quite up to step and there was the matter of the group's overall goal.

And that goal was halted momentarily when they came to a stop. Right in front of them was a large cave. It was dark inside, not a faintest hint of light.

"So what was that about moving forward?" DemiDevimon smirked.

Fairydramon felt a vein pop. "Well move forward we shall! Through this cave and onward to our destiny!" the dragoness declared.

Though several reservations were made about this, the only way forward was through the cave. It wasn't as if they had anywhere else to go. And so forward they moved. As they stepped inside, the group found that the cave itself wasn't as dark as initially presented. They could still make out what was in front of them at least. But still, not enough light.

"So really do we knew where we're going?" Sho asked.

Nobody really had an answer.

"I smell fear on ya Sanbara." Jun mocked.

"I-I-I'm not afraid!" Sho protested.

A mean chuckle escaped the girl. "Yeah yeah. Ya just a big chicken aint ya?" Suddenly the girl rushed forward but then pulled herself back at that very moment. But she had accomplished her goal. "Made ya flinch hehe."

Kazuya had heard everything, and was about to step in when someone beat him to the punch.

"Hey! Leave Sho-chan alone you big meany!" Labramon protested. "Don't worry about being scared Sho-chan. Labramon will keep you safe!"

"But I'm not...ugh fine." Sho gave up.

Jun only continued to laugh. "Aww. You're widdle girlfriend is coming to your rescue."

Sho felt even more embarrassed than before, but Kazuya was willing to put a stop to that. "Hey! How about you knock it off for five minutes okay?" said Kazuya. "The guy doesn't need you heckling him."

"Oh that's so brave of you Miyamoto." Jun snarked. "You want to fight about it. I'm still up for our rematch."

Penguinmon cowered and shivered but nudged against Jun. "Um Jun maybe you shouldn't. It's not nice."

"Can it bird!" Jun spat.

Penguinmon shrank back, recoiling with disappointment.

"And that's another thing! Why do you have to be such a jerk to him?" Kazuya asked.

"Because he's annoying me that's why!" Jun retorted, hands upon her hips.

Another fight was brewing. Already it was bubbling to the surface and in short time it would erupt. Though perhaps merely the foundation had been laid. Not enough for a full breach of peace. But it was there, and somebody had to step in.

"Now everyone just calm down!" Sakura stepped in. "Look I know we all are a little new to this, but we can't turn on each other like this." The girl tilted her glassed up, adjusting them to a proper position, "So please no fighting."

Kazuya and Jun looked to each other, then to Sakura, and then turned right back around and continued walking.

"Masterfully done." Fairydramon complimented.

Sakura shrugged with a grin. "I wasn't entirely sure if it would work. But it did. And with that out of the way they continued walking. The path stretched on, going endlessly and without a clear end in sight. That is until...

"Look! There's something ahead!" Chiisi called pointing.

In the distance a light shined. It wasn't just that, it was a sign. A huge neon one on a long pole. Just below it was a rectangular building with the same glowing lights as the sign. If they didn't know any better than they would say it was a...

"A convenience store?" Kazuya questioned.

Sure enough, it was a convenience store. Green and red lighting on the outside with a yellowish glow coming from the inside.

"What's a convenience store?" Gazimon asked.

"It's a place where humans by things." Kazuya answered. "Most of them are pretty small, but they've got food-"

"Food!?" Labramon piped up. Her canine face brightened and her tail went into full wagging mode. "Labramon wants! Labramon wants!" And the canine was off.

"Hey!" Sho called. "Don't go to far!" The boy took off after the dog, yet Labramon was far in the lead. The rest of the group took off after the canine, right towards the convenience store. In short time they were there.

"Where's the food!? Where's the food!?" Labramon excitedly asked. The canine rapidly looked around searching for anything edible. She sniffed the air but to her disappointment, "Labramon doesn't smell anything." she pouted.

"That's because they're in wrappers." Sho said. Sho's first instinct was to go to the candy area, but he stopped short when he noticed most of the products were chocolate. He quickly remembered that chocolate and dogs didn't mix. Probably not a good idea to give her actual candy as well. So he went for the next best thing. "Here we go beef jerky." Sure enough, there was a bag of beef jerky.

"Beef jerky? What's that?" Labramon asked.

"It's food. It's really good." Sho insisted.

That was all Labramon needed to hear. As soon as Sho had opened up the package, she snapped it from his hand and dug her snout inside. She emerged with a mouthful of jerky. The taste danced against her tongue, pleasing her all the while. But she quickly found something out.

"It's hard." she managed as she swallowed down her chew.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have mentioned that." Sho said rubbing the back of his head.

Labramon placed a paw upon the bag and held up her nose. "Labramon doesn't like hard food."

The rest of the group wasn't so picky and went right away to eating. Most of it was candy. Even if a majority of them were teenagers, the lull of their sweet tooth's were too much. Jun had another call however. And it was a call that Penguinmon followed.

"Jun? Aren't you hungry?" Penguinmon asked.

Jun ignored him. She was digging behind the front counter. First she looked in the cash register itself. She found nothing.

"Figures." she muttered. But she found a new prize. "Jackpot." she said with triumph. There they were, her rectangular prizes: cigarettes. A whole plethora of them. She pocketed a few with a smile upon her face. "The good stuff." she said. "Always good to have some backups."

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were enjoying their meals.

"Man this is great! I haven't eaten anything since lunch!" Kazuya said as he noshed upon a chocolate bar.

"You said it!" Gazimon concurred, noshing on his own chocolate bar.

Chiisi and DemiDevimon quietly chewed, while Sakura took a big bite.

"Wolfing down your sweets as usual sis?" Chiisi commented.

It was a the truth, Sakura did love sweets. She was a sweetoholic. The same couldn't be said for Fairydramon. Out of everyone, (besides Jun and Penguinmon), she was the only one not eating.

"What's wrong Fairydramon? Not hungry?" Sakura asked.

The dragoness stared at the candy selection before giving a shrug. "Sweets are just a plethora of calories."

"You're just afraid you'll turn into a fatty." said DemiDevimon.

"I beg your pardon?" Fairydramon's voice rose.

The bat just shrugged. "Hey it's alright. Must be hard work being a prude."

"A what?"

"A prude, ya know, an old lady?"

That fully got Fairydramon's attention. "Old lady!" She exclaimed, plumes of smoke and fire spurting forth from her nostrils."

"Yeah. Only an old lady wouldn't want to have sweets." DemiDevimon added.

With that said, Fairydramon grabbed hold of a bar of chocolate, unwrapped it, and took a bite. She chewed savoring it and then she swallowed. For a moment, she paused, and then suddenly, something happened. The fairy dragon began to shake, first her claws then her tail, followed by her legs and lastly her entire body.

"Fairydramon?" Sakura asked with concern.

"That..." Fairydramon spoke. "Was..." Her face was unreadable as she kept it low out of everyone's sight. Then, in that instant, she raised her head up and with a bright smile, announced. "DELICIOUS!"

Everyone watched as the dragoness wolfed down the rest of the chocolate bar, and wolfed down another, and another, and another, and so forth.

"Fairydramon! Slow down!" Sakura cautioned.

Chiisi just watched with a raised eye brow. "Did you expect this to happen?" he asked DemiDevimon.

The bat digimon snickered. "Hey. Better than nothing."

Fairydramon continued to eat away, not caring about what was going on around her.

"Fairydramon slow down!" Sakura cautioned. The fairy dragon did nothing but continue. Sakrua watched the frenzied gluttony and knew she had to stop it. "Snap out of it!" With a mighty slap, Sakura knocked some sense into the dragon.

Fairydramon came to an abrupt halt, her mouth smeared with chocolate. Slowly she looked about the room, before finally coming to the realization of what she had just done. "I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know what came...what came over me." she said with hint of embarrassment.

Suddenly, the entire room lurched and shook.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jun shouted.

Suddenly, something burst from the floor as a massive drill bore its way through. And connected to the drill was a creature. It looked like some sort of mole. Least that's what the whole image presented. The upper half of its body was violet while the lower half white. And then there was that drill.

"It's Drimogemon!" Penguinmon cried.

The angry look in Drimogemon told them he wasn't there to make friends. And the first action the group took was the run.

"Let's get out here!" Kazuya was the first to shout.

"Right behind ya!" Gazimon shouted.

The rest of them piled out, not caring to look behind them and see if the digimon was following them. But the moment they got halfway out of there, another burst of dirt sent them flying. Something had burst right underneath them. It was Drimogemon and he didn't look any happier.

"What's this guy's problem?" Kazuya exclaimed. And then everyone noticed.

"Look around his leg!" Sakura yelled. And there it was, a dark digimental.

"Drimogemon. champion level." Fairydramon recited.

"Champion level eh?" Kazuya said holding his digivice aloft.

Gazimon saw this and knew what was coming. "All right lay it on me!"

Kazuya's digivice began to glow and so did Gazimon.

" **Gazimon digivolve to! Genkimon!** "

In a flash, Gazimon had become his Champion form of Genkimon, standing tall and proud.

"Oh yeah." Genkimon smirked. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Everyone present stared in awe at the digivolved creature. Everyone except Fairydramon.

"Oh lord." she said slapping a claw to her face. "Don't tell me he's going to be our savior again." The dragoness had still yet to grown used to the idea of a heroic virus type.

Drimogemon turned his attention towards the feline digimon, growling in a low tone. Genkimon merely continued to smirk, confident in his strength.

"Remember! Go for the object around his arm!" Kazuya instructed.

Genkimon replied with a snort of a chuckle. "No problem." And with that, he was off. He darted towards Drimogemon who responded by digging into the ground. Genkimon skid to a halt, dumbfounded as to what had transpired. "Wha? What happened? Why'd he do that?" he asked in a confused tone.

Fairydramon was the first to realize what was going on. "He's tunneling under you!"

A low rumble spread below his paws and he quickly listened to the dragon's words. "Thanks babe!" he thanked the dragoness.

Fairydramon sighed, slapping her face with her claw yet again. "Please don't call me that." she replied in a low tone.

Slightly springing himself, Genkimon leapt away just as the ground erupted signaling Drimogemon's arrival. Though he was looking good at this, Genkimon wanted to end things quickly. The opening had left Drimogemon open, and that digimental was in plain view.

"Genki Rush!" Genkimon called surrounding himself in a blue aura. He rushed forward striking the glass portion of the digimental. It shattered instantly, just as Genkimon stood on the opposite side. Immediately, the dark glare vanished from Drimogemon's eyes.

"Huh? What?" Drimogemon spoke in a confused tone. "What just happened?" he asked in a rather friendly voice.

"You did it Genkimon!" Kazuya called happily.

The bunny cat flicked his ears back and smirked all the while. "Naturally!"

Drimogemon let out a yawn. "Funny, it feels just like I'm waking up from a nice long nap." And then he noticed who was around him. "What's this? Humans? And digimon together? What's going on?"

"You were being controlled by a dark digimental." Fairydramon explained. "That...virus type freed you from it's control."

"It did?" Drimogemon took a gander at his leg."Now that you mention it, I do recall something clamping itself to my leg, and then everything went blank."

"Yeah you nearly bored right through us!" Jun piped up. Penguinmon wanted to speak up for her abrupt remark, but kept silent.

"I did? Well gosh, I'm terribly sorry about that." Drimogemon apologized.

"Sakura smiled. "Hey it's no problem. You weren't yourself."

Drimogemon smiled at the girl's words. "Well thank you maam, that means a lot to me."

"Speak for yourself." Jun muttered.

"Since you folks helped me out, I owe you a favor." Drimogemon explained.

None of them were expecting any favors, but there was one that came to mind.

"Well if you want to help, maybe you could point us the way out?" Kazuya suggested.

Drimogemon was happy to oblige. "Certainly! It's right over there." he pointed to the far off corner where sure enough, there was an opening. "Just keep going straight and you will find a way out, but mind the statues, those darn things are creepy."

"Statues?" Sho questioned.

And then drilling into the ground, Drimogemon was gone. Though they felt there was more to ask and say, the party knew they had to get going.

"Okay everyone, just stand behind me, I'll keep us safe from any baddies." Genkimon offered. He took a few steps forward, and then stopped to crane his face towards Fairydramon. "Especially the ladies." he remarked with a wink. Fairydramon shivered in response.

"Come on everyone, we better get going." Kazuya directed, taking the lead along with his digimon.

The rest of the digimon stayed close to their respective humans, Fairydramon was a prime example, sticking close to Sakura whom she had gained a repertoire with.

"I can't believe this is happening." the fairy dragon muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Fairydramon gave a soft groan before answering. "We were saved by that virus again." she said without hiding her disgust. "A virus type saved us! Saved me!"

"So? What's wrong with that?" asked Sakura.

"Everything!" Fairydramon answered. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to find a group of heroic vaccine or data type digimon. An Agumon! A Gabumon! Or maybe even a Patamon! Not a Gazimon! Or even a DemiDevimon!" The dragoness grew frantic in her speech and body language. "Then there was the incident with the chocolate! I made a pig of myself! A stuffed, gluttonous pig!"

The dragon's frantic patterns were halted as she felt a soft hand upon her shoulder. "Calm down."

Fairydramon listened well to the girl's words. For some reason, Sakura just comforted her so easily. It was like that ever since she had met the human.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just-I-so many digimon are counting on me and I fell like I let them down."

"You haven't let anyone down!" Sakura insisted. "Look, you went out to find the Five Lights and you did, us."

Fairydramon processed that thought. Indeed she had succeeded in what she set out to do.

"But I honestly think you should go a little easy on those two." Sakura aded.

"Those two?" Fairydramon questioned.

"Gazi-er-Genkimon, and DemiDevimon. I know you said virus types are usually bad, but those two don't seem like it."

"Yes but-"

"You shouldn't judge someone based on their race." Sakura stated with a bit of firmness in her voice.

Fairydramon thought for a moment on that. Perhaps the girl was right. As much as the two virus types got under her skin (Gazimon or Genkimon more specifically), they hadn't done anything particularity evil. In fact, they were the digimon of two of the Five Lights. That had to count for something.

"As for the chocolate attack..." Sakura drifted off, not sure of where to go with that.

"It was a momentarily lapse in weakness...I don't eat sweets a lot and I just..." Fairydramon started to excuse herself.

"It's okay." Sakura said placing her hand upon the digimon's shoulder.

Fairydramon smiled up at her. "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura smiled back at her. "No problem. Just trying to help."

The pair of them felt something at that moment. It was small, but it was evident. It was a bond, and it was the first time they had felt it in a while. Not since they had first met.

The group continued through the pathway. All of them closed in together as the path narrowed. It was suffocating to say the least, but they kept going nonetheless. They kept going until the path opened up into a wide chamber. And what they saw made Drimogemon's earlier claims of creepy accurate. The entire room was filled to the brim with statues. Not just any statues, dragon statues. Least dragon was the first image that came to mind. They were imposing statues, all in the same position: teeth bared and claws out.

"What the heck are those supposed to be?" Jun asked, hardly fazed by the statues themselves, but finding them creepy nonetheless.

Fairydramon, had taken the lead while they walked, only now she had come to a stop. She too was staring at the statues, a look of solemnity upon her face. "Devidramon." she spoke.

"Devidramon?" Sakura repeated.

"A champion level virus type." Fairydramon answered.

"And a member of my digivolution line." DemiDevimon suddenly said. "Least one branch."

That made Fairydramon shiver. For she knew it wasn't just part of his possible digivolutions. "We should keep moving." she said.

And so they walked, ignoring the statues and heading down towards the opening at the far end. The chamber was big, and with a wide ceiling. A hole lay above, large enough for one of the Devidramon to fly upward. Least if they were real.

"Wait!" Labramon suddenly called. The dog had come to a halt, and just as she had said, the others stopped, but not because she had asked them too. They stopped when they noticed Labramon on all fours and growling up a storm.

"What's wrong girl?" Sho asked.

Labramon's snarls turned more ferocious as her eyes narrowed. "There's something here, something bad." was all she said.

Everyone stood at the ready, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed out of place. So far, they found nothing. They looked around though, still going even if everything seemed clear. Fairydramon herself could sense something was amiss. Nothing was as it appeared, she knew that. And being raised within the Church of Light, she was attuned to the darkness, and what it could bring. That statues maybe? No, they were just ordinary statues, weren't they? And then she noticed something. One of the statues, or rather what was under it. Rubble, lots of stone rubble scattered about. They were tiny pieces. And not just there, but everywhere; even a tiny piece at her feet. And then a glint hit her eye. It was brief, but noticeable. It was around the arm. And it was black. Black with a glass orb.

"Oh no." she muttered.

Right away, the stony image melted away into a new form. Where as cold stone once was, there was now a black skinned figure. It was hunched over, with two tattered wings upon its back. A brown wrapping was upon it's long bony right arm, while the left arm held a series of belts. Long crimson nails poked out. A long tail swung about, it too wrapped in a series of belts. It's entire body was black, with a skull symbol upon its left shoulder. Black as the body was, it gave off the illusion of a suit as the mouth was a pale blue color. Four glowing red eyes stared down at the assembled group, but it was hard to tell if it was from the digimental, or the digimon's natural colorization.

The Devidramon leapt forward, claws bared as it readied it's attack. Everyone scattered, but Genkimon was the quickest to attack.

"Genki Blast!" The balls of blue energy struck against the body of the demon dragon. "Don't worry I got this guy handled-ahhhhhhhh!" Genkimon was then suddenly struck aside and hitting against one of the statues.

"Genkimon!" Kazuya cried.

Devidramon wasn't finished yet. From it's eyes, red beams shot forth, and struck the feline digimon. A bright flash filled the room and Genkimon's form began to shrink. The light died away revealing Gazimon.

"Ow..." Was all Gazimon muttered.

"Fairy Flame!"

"Retriever Bark!"

"Demi Dart!"

Penguinmon was the only one not to attack, until..."Get in there!" Jun shouted giving him a sharp kick.

"I-I-I-Icic-c-c-c-cle Prism!"

All the attacks struck (with Penguinmon's hitting last), but it did nothing to Devidramon.

"Fairy Flame! Fairy Flame! Fairy Flame!" Fairydramon didn't give up however, she kept going.

"Fairydramon?" Sakura asked, noticing a direct change in her digimon's demeanor.

Fairydramon's eyes glared at the massive beast. A new feeling was swelling up within her. It was a feeling that many felt, and often was overtaken by it. It was rage. And then, as she attacked, something inside her snapped. It was a thin string that was held together by the littlest of feelings. She hated this beast, she wanted it gone. The others couldn't understand, but still.

 _"Mama!"_

And then her attack stopped. She began to think for herself, and the memories came flooding back. Memories of two who loved her. Memories of those who kept her safe. Memories of those who had left her. She hadn't thought about those memories in that time. But that was the least of her worries. No, she had another one. She could see Devidramon bearing down upon her. Sakura was in danger, she knew that, and something had to be done.

"Fairydramon! We need to move!" Sakura directed.

But the dragon was too stricken to do anything. The red beams fired, and they were heading right towards Sakura.

"Sakura!" Fairydramon cried, flying up in the way. The attack hit her dead on and she was sent flying into the girl. The both of them skidded to a halt, Fairydramon's body tossing to the ground.

"Fairydramon!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura!" Kazuya and Chiisi cried.

"Honeybuns!" Gazimon also cried as he noticed the fallen dragon.

The attack hadn't hit her, so Sakura was able to rise. She immediately went to the dragon and held her close.

"Fairydramon! Are you okay?"

The dragon slowly opened her eyes and worked her way out of the girl's grasp. "Sakura, you...need...to...let me handle this." the dragon stated. She stood in front of the girl, before she could say another word.

"But you're hurt! He'll kill you!" Sakura protested. "I'm not going to leave you!"

Another feeling began to swell, right as Fairydramon felt the impeding doom. But most of all, it was for herself, her own feelings. The glowing of Sakura's digivice signified what was happening.

"What?" Sakura asked herself as she noticed her digivice. The same glow enveloped Fairydramon.

" **Fairydramon digivolve to! Tiamon!** " Fairydramon's form began to grow and rise. Two legs falling upon four, wings spreading, tail elongated, and then died away.

Everyone stared in awe at Fairydramon's new form. Or rather Tiamon. Tiamon was a giant dragon digimon. Just as big as Devidramon yet fully on all fours. Her scales were the same shade of green, yet the scales seemed more polished. The tail was longer swinging back and forth. Pink leggings were wrapped around the legs, warm and comfortable. The antennae still remained, hanging backwards upon her head. The wings had become like a traditional dragon wings, no longer bearing resemblance to a fairy's. Her face looked firm and serious. A pure reptilian visage.

Devidramon sized up his opponent, and right away he felt a territorial rage. Tiamon could sense it. Just like a male to act this way. But it confirmed something. _"It's not her...so get serious!"_ That's all she needed.

"Everyone. Stay back. I'll handle this." Tiamon spoke, her voice now far more mature.

Everyone complied, save for Gazimon who was still hurting all over from Devidramon's attack. But still he had his own comments. "Such beauty! Exquisite!"

Thankfully for Tiamon, she couldn't hear.

The dragons began to circle one another, eyes glaring at one another as they sized each other up. And both were quick to strike. Teeth bared, the pair grabbed hold of their shoulders, biting hard upon one another. Neither looked ready to let go. Tehy dug hard into each other, teeth breaking skin. They only let go as blood streamed down.

But that didn't stop the attack. Devidramon shot forth his beams, and they struck Tiamon. She skid back a few feet, the attack clearly hurt her. There was a type disadvantage after all. Devidramon was a virus type, while she was still a data. And viruses always triumphed over data types. Still, that wouldn't stop her. This digimon wanted to her her, and at the same time, he was a victim. She had to step things up.

Opening her mouth, trails of smoke rose from her nostrils. "Tiamat Fire!" A blast of violet colored fire shot forth and enveloped Devidramon. The digimon let out an angry roar as despite the type advantage he held, fire still hurt like the dickens.

"Keep going Tiamon! Don't give up!" Sakura cheered.

Even Jun had to feel a twinge of jealousy. Why did the four eyed geek get the kickass dragon, while she got stuck with a cowardly penguin? Life was funny like that she supposed.

Tiamon neared toward Devidramon, still keeping the fire going. But that changed as Devidramon flew upward. Flapping her own wings, Tiamon followed. The pair were facing one another and they were quick to assault. Teeth bared, they dove towards one another, both ready to sink their teeth into dramon flesh. But Tiamon had a different idea. At the last minute, she dove to the left, and sank her teeth into something, but it wasn't just an arm, but what was on the arm. She bit hard into the digimental and ripped as much as she could. A great clatter of metal sounded out as she felt the device shatter in her teeth. She dropped and spat it out, falling to the ground below.

Right away, Devidramon snapped to attention, looking about as he tried to reason what was happening. But instinct took over and he flew up, up and away into the ceiling hole. Tiamon watched attentively, yet she descended to the ground, as she could feel the new energy leaving her body. The digivolution was ending. She soon hit the ground and the light died away and she shrank back into Fairydramon.

As the light died away, Fairydramon nearly toppled over. "Oh my, oh dear. That was a rush." She soon felt another rush as something grabbed hold of her. It was Sakura, and the grab was a tight hug.

"Fairydramon! You were incredible!" Sakura exclaimed.

The dragon politely pushed away Sakura's grasp. "Yes, quite...I'm just glad I could help."

"But why did you get all riled up against him earlier?" Sakura asked.

That made Fairydramon freeze. "Oh that...well I-"

Just then, she felt another hug against her body. "Oh Fairydramon-chan! You were incredible! You were great! You were-ooof!" Gazimon stopped as he felt a punch to his gut."

"Apparently you need to learn about personal space." Fairydramon grumbled.

But he wasn't the only one to offer congratulations.

"Sakura! Your digimon was awesome!" Kazuya proclaimed as he tended to Gazimon. Though he didn't show it, he kind of felt Gazimon had that punch coming.

"Yeah I gotta admit four eyes, that was pretty impressive." Jun had to admit.

"Um...thanks." Sakura said, feeling that comment hit her deep. It was times like this that she wished she didn't have glasses.

"You guys were great great great!" Labramon yipped.

"Uh yeah, what she said." Sho said, slightly embarrassed by Labramon's display.

The only one who didn't say anything was Chiisi.

"What? Got nothing to say?" asked DemiDevimon.

Well, he had something to say. "We should get going. Before anything else surprises us."

Everyone had to agree, and soon all were on their way.

"So. Are you really okay Fairydramon?" Sakura asked, as they traversed further into the cave.

Fairydramon stopped, and thought back to Devidramon. So many thoughts in her head, all stopping at one memory.

 _"Mama! Papa!"_ she felt the words upon her tongue, but she cast them aside.

"I'm fine Sakura." she smiled. "Come now, we must keep going. We are the Five Lights after all!" she cheered.

And though she wasn't fully convinced things were right, Sakura nodded and they were off. The rest of their journey was still ongoing, and they knew there was more to come.

A/N: Woah man. Personally I think I ddi better earlier in the chapter. The latter part near the end wasn't so well written. Least in my opinion. I wasn't sure how much more I could drag this chapter out, but really I wanted Fairydramon to digivolve and get to the fight scene. Did I mention that writing fight scenes are hard. That and to have the digimon dedigivolve with good reason. Well I hope you enjoy this. And now I have to decide on who should Digivolve next? I have ideas, but I need to think about how the next chapter should go.


	6. Chapter 6

The video playback showed it all. He watched as the digivolution occurred, the small Fairydramon digivolving into a huge dragon. The fight against the Devidramon slave and the eventual removal of the digimental. The Devidramon flew off while the digimon dedigivolved back into Fairydramon.

"Is this it?" he asked.

The figure below him, red skin amidst the darkness cowered. "Y-Y-Yes sir. It was the human who spurred it." he said.

The humans, such a strange race. Within his chair he had to wonder what their connection to the digimon was? How could such a weak creature spur the process of digivolution?

"Keep an eye on them, I want you stationed closer." he said.

The red figure saluted. "Yes sir!"

"The way through there is the jungle...Make certain all of our troops are positioned." he said. As he spoke, he clenched his fist tightly, and from it, a flame lit up. "These pests must be squashed!"

XXX

The sounds of nature bounced off the jungle floor. It filled the air and conducted a melody for all to hear. It was peaceful, and it was picture worthy. It made Sho wish he had his drawing supplied.

"Man. I'm glad to be out of that cave." Kazuya spoke.

"Yeah, you and me both." Gazimon said rubbing his sore spot. Fairydramon really knew how to throw a punch.

The calmness spread over the party the moment they had stepped out. It was refreshing for once, after the constant danger they were all in.

"So where to?" Jun asked.

Looking about, all that stretched on was the jungle landscape. No sign of paths, no signs of civilization, and sure enough, no monsters. For Sho, that was a bonus. But still, they needed to go someplace.

"Well we really should head someplace, I don't want to be out here in the open." Sakura said with a hint of nervousness. After what had transpired with Drimogemon and Devidramon, it would probably be best not to take any chances. That and the sun was starting to set. Lack of sunlight was prime candidate for danger.

"All right, let's head that way." Kazuya said pointing forward.

Jun made a scoff. "Really? You just want us to walk forward in the big scary jungle?"

Kazuya glared at her. "You got any better ideas?"

Sho could sense a fight coming on, the tension was evident between the two of them. "Well, why doesn't Labramon sniff things out for us?" he suggested.

Before anyone could speak, Labramon zipped to the front, hopping up and down like an eager child.

"Oh Labramon will find! Labramon can help!" she panted. The digimon sniffed the air, nose pointed high and tail erect.

Fishing into her pocket, Jun pulled out a cigarette. "Can't believe we're letting some dumb mutt guide us." Jun said as she ignited the flame.

Labramon flinched at that comment and turned around. The canine strode forward until she was close to Jun.

"Well you don't have my sniffer so there!" Labramon proclaimed in a childlike fashion.

Jun took a drag upon her cigarette and blew out a cloud to Labramon. The cloud hit the dog causing her to cough.

"Yuck! That stings! That smells!" Labramon whined as the smell penetrated her nostrils. Being a canine, her sense of smell was far more acute, so it was torture to her.

"Yeah yeah." Jun said as she smoked away, blowing another cloud towards Labramon.

Labramon was quick to move however, though while still getting a bit of second hand smoke. The canine made a pouting expression and looked to Jun. "You're a big meanie pants!"

That only made Jun snicker. "Must be fun having a dog with the brain of a five year old, Sanbara."

Sho felt compelled to speak, wanted to speak, but yet, couldn't find the means to do so. For some reason, he didn't like what Jun had just said to the dog. There was a feeling but Sho couldn't help pin point. Just something about Labramon.

"Huh? Labramon doesn't have a five year old...oh darn!" the dog said as she tried sniffing. She sniffed, and sniffed, but then quickly gave up. "Great! Your stinky smoke has messed up my sniffer!" Labramon said with another pout. With a whine, she kneeled down and continued to act very dog like in her disappointment.

"Now what do we do?" Gazimon asked. "I dunno about you guys, I don't want anything to sneak up on us."

"Well we could just move forward, not like we have anything else to do." said Kazuya.

And so it was decided. Though Labramon's initial plan to sniff and lead them to safety, they decided to take a chance and move forward without a guide. They kept going until they reached a small clearing. It was round, and circular, and for them, just perfect.

"Well this place looks nice." Sakura mentioned.

Chiisi eyed around, "Little too quiet if you ask me."

"Ditto." DemiDevimon mentioned, his perch still being Chiisi's shoulder. "Though I gotta admit, the silence is comforting."

"Though I am still conflicted in doing so, I must agree with you." said Fairydramon.

The group settled in, just as the sun was painting the sky orange. It was calming, serene, but little did they know, they were being watched.

In the trees, they lay, eyeless sights gazing about.

"Ripe for the picking." one said.

"Ripe for the picking." another parroted.

"Ripe for the picking." and it went on through the trees.

"They should be perfect for Lady Dokugumon." one decided.

"Perfect for Lady Dokugumon."

"Perfect for Lady."

"Perfect."

"Perfect." and so forth amongst the trees.

But as this talking went on, the human group stood about in a circle. They all readied themselves to rest. Taking a moment to sit down and reflect on what transpired earlier.

"Wow. It's been a real rush hasn't it?" Kazuya asked.

Gazimon crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah I'll say, but some good came out of this. I got to digivolve after all." he said with a confident grin. "Really glad ya came along Kazuma."

"That's Kazuya." the boy corrected.

"Whatever." Gazimon muttered.

Chiisi finally felt compelled to speak. "You gotta wonder though, how are our families going to react when we don't come home?" the boy was blunt in his delivery, but it struck something with the others.

"Chiisi! Don't say that! Of course we'll make it home!" Sakura insisted. "We just have to stay positive.

"Yeah whatever you say Miss Mary Sue Sunshine." Jun mocked.

Sakura cast her a confused glance. "Mary Sue?" she repeated.

Sho let out a groan. "Ugh. I don't even want to think about what my parents are going to do." Sho let out a sigh. "My mother's probably going to panic."

"I'm not sure if my parents will be angry or worried." said Kazuya. He of course was referencing the message from the principal on the answering machine. All it took was a little listen and his life would be over. An exaggeration of course, but to a kid, moments seemed to last forever.

"I'm sure Dad will be worried." Chiisi muttered.

Sakura held her head in a downcast expression. Their poor father. Ever since their mother had died he hadn't been able to handle bad news well. And no better bad news than a child failing to return home.

In mere moments, it cast a depressing veil over the party.

"My mom's probably too drunk to care." Jun said crossing her arms behind her head.

Well, almost depressing. But it was enough for one member to excuse himself.

"Hey, um since we're going to stay here tonight? Maybe I should go look for some firewood?" Sho suggested.

Nobody argued as Sho quickly excused himself. He had departed from the party before Labramon fully noticed he was gone.

"Sho-chan wait!" Labramon called after. The canine bounded up and after the boy, through the foliage. Sho kept walking, ignoring all around him and behind him. "Sho-chan!" And then he heard the voice again, the all too merry familiar chime. Labramon bounded up to the boy, panting as she did. "Sho-chan wait up!"

"Oh Labramon, it's you." Sho noticed.

"Tee hee," Labramon giggled. "You walk really fast. But not too fast for me!" the dog piped.

Sho managed a weak smile. "Yeah...I guess."

"Sho-chan, what's wrong?" Labramon asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hmmm?"

"Why aren't you with everyone?"

"Oh that...I just...I just couldn't handle it." Sho admitted.

"Handle what?" Labramon asked.

Sho rubbed his pants with his palms, thinking he saw some dust upon them. "Hearing everyone talk about their parents just depressed me."

Labramon tilted her head to the other side. "Do you miss your mama and papa?" Labramon asked.

Sho nodded. "Yeah."

The canine lowered her head, letting out a whimper. But in a flash, she perked right up, "Well that's okay Sho-chan! You have lots and lots of friends here!"

Friends? "Those guys aren't my friends." said Sho.

"What! But of course you have friends Sho-chan! You have Goggle Kid! Glasses Girl! Chiisi! Gazimon! Pen-Pen! Miss Lizard Face! DemiDevimon! But not the meany pants girl! Labramon doesn't like her!" As she spoke, Labramon twirled around and then abruptly came to a stop. "And you have Labramon!"

Sho sighed and shook his head. "Just because I met them doesn't make them my friends."

Labramon let out a confused whimper. "Sho-chan, why are you being so downy down? You should be happy!"

"Happy? I'm lost in a strange world. I don't have my art supplies, or any of my family, and I'm with total strangers!" Sho argued.

"But that's the fun of making friends! They're strangers at first but they can become friendy friends!" Labramon cheered.

Sho laughed quietly. "You probably know a lot about making friends." The dog seemed friendly enough and she was full of boundless energy. Easy friend magnet.

"Well actually. Labramon..." Before Labramon could finish her sentence, her ears perked high and she lowered herself to the ground.

"What is it girl?" Sho asked.

Labramon let out a deep low growl. "Something's here." was all she said.

Sho flinched and nervously looked around, trying to see what was coming. The boy looked prepared to run. Suddenly something struck from the trees. It was quick and Sho hardly noticed it as it attached itself to his body. Sho looked down and noticed it was long line of string, coming from the trees.

"What the?" Sho muttered as he moved to touch it.

"Sho-chan don't!" Labramon cried. With a mighty push, she shoved Sho out of the way, knocking the string from his body in the process.

Just then, an electrical charge surged through the string. It sparked against the ground. If the ground could feel anything, then the process would have been painful.

"Wow. Thank's Labramon, but how did you know?" Sho asked.

Labramon beamed her head up with pride. "Labramon's a digimon, Labramon can sense these things."

Suddenly, another string shot forth. Sho saw it this time and rolled out of the way. Labramon would have moved too, but she wasn't about to let anyone hurt her Sho. Grabbing the string with her teeth, she tugged tightly upon it, before another electrical surge could charge. The string tugged and something gave. Just then, something fell from the trees. And when it hit the ground, it wriggled in place, feelers to the air. The creature looked like a long yellow worm, or caterpillar. An orange underbelly with several blue feeler like legs. Several black lightning like patterns dotted its body and ended right at its face, which appeared devoid of eyes. Behind it, it held a long blue stinger.

"A bug?" Sho said.

"Kunemon!" Labramon corrected. The canine got on all fours and commenced with the growling.

Kunemon heard the growls and once he was right side up again, he gasped and turned right around, scared now that his cover had been blown

Before anyone could question what a Kunemon was doing all the way out here. A series of yells signaled them back from whence they came. When they returned to the camp, the were in for a sight. Even more Kunemon were there, and they were attacking the rest of the group. Mainly they fought the digimon who were doing their best to deal with the onslaught.

"Come on Sho-chan! Let's get in there and help!" Labramon yipped. But strangely, no response came from Sho. "Eh Sho-chan?"

Labramon craned her head backwards and noticed the foliage was rustling a bit. The source had been a fleeing Sho. The boy ran at full speed, eyes full of panic.

 _"I can't take this!"_ his thoughts screamed.

He ran with full force, legs pumping and muscles straining. They had never been used to this kind of activity before.

"Sho-chan wait!" Labramon's voice called from behind.

That did nothing to stop Sho who simply kept running. He kept running as far as he could. And he did so until he came to an abrupt stop. He didn't stop of his own volition, but instead he fell. It was a sharp slide downward. His bottom burned as he slid down and then came to a thud as he hit the ground.

"Ow." he muttered. Gradually he got to his feet, rubbing his bottom all the while, that and dusting himself off.

"Sho-chan?!" He heard a voice from behind. Or rather upward. "Sho-chan are you alright?" Labramon's voice called from above.

Craning his head through the slide hole, he called up, "Labramon? Yeah I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Should Labramon come down?" Labramon called.

"Well-"

Sho's voice halted as he heard the telltale sound of skidding dirt, followed by a happy voice. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Labramon's joyfully yipped as she hit the bottom. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" The dog happily got to her feet and wagged her tail.

Sho looked back up the slide, noticing faint traces of what lay above. "I think it's a one way trip Labramon."

It certainly was. The slope hardly looked climbable, so it looked like for the time being they were trapped. Just his luck. But as Sho turned around he saw a wondrous sight. It was a vast cave filled to the brim with gemstones. Huge ones jutting out of the ground in crystalline formations.

"Wow wee!" Labramon exclaimed. The canine ran up to the gems staring at them with wide eyes. As she did, her reflection stared back at her. "Sho-chan look! It's me!"

Sho stared into the gem as well, and his image joined her's. "Yeah I guess it is." he smiled.

Labramon moved her head in and out, which in turn altered her image. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhh wooooaaahhhh! Labramon looks silly!" she childishly proclaimed.

Sho had to admit, he found it enjoyable. "You find enjoyment out of anything don't you?" Labramon didn't answer, for she was too busy playing with her reflection. "Come on, we should find a way out." Sho said. Labramon took one last look at her reflection, pouted, and turned around to follow Sho.

The cave extended further along, gems dotting the walls and ceiling. It was a lovely sight. Very calming and soothing. Yet Sho couldn't shake something off of him.

"Sho-chan? Can Labramon ask you something?" Labramon asked.

"Hmm?" Sho snapped from that feeling and looked to Labramon. "What is it?"

"How come you don't think they are your friends" Labramon was of course referring to everyone else.

Sho stopped moving for the moment. "I...they... just aren't my friends." said Sho.

Labramon ran right in front of Sho. "But Sho-chan. That's not true! Everyone is nice. Well maybe not the girl with the smoky sticks, but everyone else seems nicey nice!"

That was true. Everyone except Jun had been nice to him. Heck, didn't the goggle boy save him from Jun a while back at school? He supposed he should be grateful for that. But still...

"That doesn't make them my friends." Sho reinstated. Labramon gave a confused whine, tilting her head to the side. "You wouldn't understand, you probably have lots of friends." The dog was friendly enough, so it made sense.

But to Sho's surprise, the dog gave another whine and lowered her head. "Actually, Labramon doesn't have friends."

"What? That's impossible. How could you not have friends? You're like the friendliest dog I've ever met." stated Sho.

Labramon shook her head. "Nuh uh, no friends. Least not anymore." Labramon reaffirmed sadly.

"What happened?" Sho asked with curiosity.

Labramon sat on her haunches, head still hanging down. "Back when Labramon was a Shaomon, she lived in a village with other Shaomon. Everyone in the village helped each other out and we were all happy. But one day, she was taking a walk outside the village. She found something in the ground and thought it was food she she tried eating it and then poof, she turned into Labramon. Turns out it wasn't a yummy yum treaty, but a digimental. Labramon was so much bigger than the Shaomon, too big for the village. The other Shaomon didn't like it, so that's when Labramon left. And Labramon has been alone ever since."

Sho felt sympathy for this creature. He actually felt something. That was the epitome of a sad story. Being ostracized just because she got bigger.

"Oh Labramon. I'm so sorry." Sho reached down to pet her, to comfort her.

Then with a jerk of her head, Labramon lifted her head up briskly. "That's okay Sho-chan! Labramon has you and the others now! But not the stinky smoke girl!" she said sticking out her tongue.

The jovial mood of the dog was back and with that she dove on ahead of the boy. "Come on Sho-chan! Labramon will lead us out!"

"Hey wait up!" Sho called.

But Labramon was too far ahead which made Sho run. Just as soon as he did however, Labramon let out a yipping howl.

"Labramon!" Sho called after, feeling a sense of concern for the pooch.

He followed after the path she had run, and the moment he did, his foot struck against something. Or rather stuck against something. Lifting his foot up, he noticed a long strand of white against it.

"Sho-chan! Help!" Labramon pleaded.

Looking over to her, Sho saw that the poor dog was currently wrapped up in the white gunk. Or rather, she had tripped and had rolled in it.

"Don't worry I'll get you out." Sho reassured. Grabbing hold of the digimon, Sho pulled and tugged until Labramon was set free. "Ugh. What is this stuff?"

"Labramon doesn't know Sho-chan, but it's icky." Labramon said sticking out her tongue in disgust. As soon as she was free, she shook herself off. "That's better." Sniffing the air, Labramon immediately perked up. "Hey Sho-chan! I can smell the outside!"

The outside? That was good. Back to the surface, and back to the others. That is if they weren't too angry at him.

"Think they'll want me back?" Sho asked.

"Of course they will silly billy! I would take you back!" Labramon cheered.

That alone brought a smile to Sho's face. He had to admit she knew how to perk him up. At this point, he felt that nothing could go wrong.

"My...how touching."

That voice alone sent chills down Sho's spine. Labramon lowered herself into a growl. "Something bad is here." she said. The canine's eyes grew small and fierce. She sniffed around for any trace of something, but found nothing in front of them.

As they gazed about. Sho and Labramon could see the entire walls were covered in that white gunk. But what was it? It wasn't entirely gooey, but rather like thread. Sho had seen this before.

"This is just like...spider webs." Looking above, Sho saw it, "Labramon! Up there!"

There it was, a giant spider web, and something was coming down it. It landed right in-between the pair. In-between what? A path to the passage outside. And the creature that had emerged was nothing more than a giant spider. A digimon of course.

This digimon as said before looked like a giant spider. Fat and black with a skull mark upon it's abdomen. A mess of fire colored hair sprayed from behind a masked face. A golden plated mask with several green eyes. The spider had eight legs, with two of them looking more like arms, each grabbing hold of a lock of hair.

"Greetings. I am Lady Dokugumon. And I welcome you to my home." the digimon spoke in a sultry female tone. "So a stray Labramon has wandered into my den, and what's this? A human? My this will certainly be a treat. Normally I have my Kunemon spies bring me offerings, but I think for now I will take matters into my own hands."

The spider digimon readied herself, letting out a fierce growl. Sho took a few steps backwards, while Labramon stood defensively in front of him.

"Nobody touches Sho-chan!" she declared. "Retriever Bark!" Labramon called out in a high voice sending the blast towards Dokugumon.

The blast hit the spider, but it only served to annoy her. She shrugged it off and then opened her maw. "Venom Blast!" she cried. Out of her mouth came a spread of green spraying mist which hit the dog digimon. Labramon gave a yelp then slid back into Sho.

"Labramon!" Sho cried. He took care when grabbing hold of her. But he was certain the poison wasn't sticking to her body. In fact, her body looked fine. The same couldn't be said for her demeanor. "Labramon speak to me."

Labramon looked up to Sho, then to his surprise, she got right back up and moved towards Dokugumon again.

"Venom Blast!" Another stream of poison shot out, hitting Labramon square in the face. The dog shrugged it off, and stood her ground. Dokugumon released another blast, again, and again.

"Labramon get back! What are you doing?" Sho cried.

Labramon took each hit of poison, gritting her teeth and struggling to stay conscious. "Labramon...has...to...protect...you...Sho-chan!" The dog brandished her teeth, snapping at the air, "And she will! She will! She will! She will!"

Suddenly, there came a beeping from Sho's waist. It was coming from his digivice. Labramon's desire to protect Sho was spurring it, and the growing danger in the room was enough to bring on the light. The light enveloped the area, engulfing Labramon. As soon as the glow hit Labramon, she felt energy, elation, and at last power.

 **"** **Labramon! Digivolve to! Siesamon!"**

Labramon's four legged form grew larger, becoming as big as a lion. In fact, as soon as the light died away, Labramon's form now greatly resembled a lion. A golden lion that is. Her fur was still the pale glint it always was. A long golden bushy tail flowed backwards. Cloud like patches of golden fur lay upon her legs and bushy golden eyebrows dotted her eyes. A great mane of spiky points formed around her neck like the sun, and a great horn spiraled up from her forehead.

Sho was amazed at the new creature. As was Siesamon at her new form.

"I digivolved? I digivolved? I digivolved! I digivolved! I digivolved! I digivolved!" Siesamon did a little dance of joy at her new form. It was surprising to her, even more so that she no longer was referring to herself in the first person. And then she noticed her voice. It sounded like an adult. "Is this my voice?" she asked herself. "This is my voice! Sho-chan listen! I sound smart!"

"Enough of this!" Dokugumon bellowed. "Venom Blast!" she breathed another stream of poison.

"Siesamon look out!" Sho cried.

Siesamon look prepared, and she had the right technique ready. "Sekkantou!" A great golden glow covered Siesamon just as the venom hit her. She took the attack with more grace and when the blast ended, so did the glow. Siesamon breathed a bit showing the attack did have an effect.

"Woah." Sho said with awe.

Siesamon heard that and grinned. She wasn't just about done and took the offensive in the fight. Leaping forward, she hopped upon Dokugumon's back. With her teeth she bit into it causing Dokugumon to cry out. With a rustle, she tried shaking off the canine but Siesamon hopped off first. The spider turned around to face her, and it was seen that Siesamon wasn't done just yet.

"Tiida Ija!" Siesamon's mane began to glow and from it shot several arrows of light. They hit Dokugumon square in the body. Siesamon shot again and again each time with more force, and at the last blast, the attack sent Dokugumon right upon her back. Her legs twitched for a few moments, before they fell limp. She was out cold.

Sho had watched it all with a shocked expression. His digimon was capable of this? It was impressive and for an odd moment, Sho felt pride. She was his digimon. The digivice had signified that. Though he wondered if it was right for a guy to have a female digimon?

"Sho-chan!" Siesamon ran over to Sho, stopping and lowering herself down. "Hop on!"

"What?" Sho said in confusion, and then it hit him, "Oh. Right."

Taking care, he got aboard his digimon's back.

Siesamon let out a giggle, "Hold on tight now." and she was off, following the path to the outside. The run was brisk and Siesamon's nose led the way. Before long, they were out and were off running back to the others. They ran and ran and before long, they were right back at the camp.

"Sho?" he heard someone cry. It was Kazuya.

Everyone looked to him and Sho smiled. They were okay. His friends were okay.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Jun. Strewn about the camp were several limps bodies, the Kunemon. "We had to deal with these creeps no thanks to you."

Sho immediately felt guilty. There was no denying it, he had run like a coward.

"Hey back off you meanie!" Siesamon but in, "So Sho-chan ran, big deal, if we hadn't we wouldn't have dealt with the leader of these Kunemon!"

"Is that Labramon?" Chiisi asked.

DemiDevimon flapped upward. "The pooch actually digivolved?" he said slightly impressed.

Siesamon flicked her tail and did a proud pose.

"Did you really take care of the leader of the Kunemon?" Sakura asked.

Sho rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...we sort of did. Sorry I ran guys. I just got nervous and-"

"Hey don't sweat it man. We're just glad you are okay." Kazuya excused.

Sakura did a nod of approval and even Chiisi flashed a small grin. Jun remained cross armed and unwilling to flinch, but her digimon looked happy. All the digimon did. And to Sho's surprise, he found a grin crossing his face.

Suddenly, Siesamon's body began to glow. Sho's happy look changed to one of surprise as he soon found himself high in the air as Siesamonb's body shrank.

"Woah!" he cried as he fell hard upon the ground. Or rather into Labramon.

"Owie!" Labramon whined.

Jun burst out into laughter. "Hey. You riding your girlfriend Sanbara?"

Dirty joke aside, Sho looked up with a sheepish grin. And Labramon gave a little giggle. Even though he was still new to this, perhaps this friendship thing wouldn't be so bad?

A/N: And I return!Oh boy I gotta say I really enjoy writing for Labramon and Sho. I don't mean to toot my own horn but I think I really pull off a guy having a female digimon well. Sorry, I just really like these two. Labramon and Sho are my favorite characters. Now originally I was going to wait till Labramon reached Ultimate to change her speaking patterns, but I decided to go for Champion, mainly because in the Japanese version, the Champion stage is known as Adult. And likewise, Rookie is known as Child. So to me it makes sense. But Labramon will only in first person in her Rookie stage and below. Champion and above she talks normally. Well, read and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was out tonight. Amidst the darkness it cast a comforting light upon the land, but more so for the Five Lights and their digimon. The night presented a new possibility, and offered solace in the comfort of sleep. And sleep they did. First they had settled upon the fire in the center, burning bright and keeping them warm. The Kunemon had departed, all fearful of what the humans could bring. Well, make that their digimon seeing as they were the real muscle, but the human's presence were felt. Especially after they heard that a human and digimon took down their leader Dokugumon. Yes, for now they were safe and all were sleeping.

All save for one.

Penguinmon was the first to notice a lack of presence. He looked about and all of his fellow digimon were near their respective partners. Then he looked to his own and realized something: she wasn't there.

At first, panic overtook him and with it a coming fear. He was always a fearful creature. Ever since he first hatched. He always needed the protection of someone bigger than him. He supposed that was why he first joined the Ice Sancutary. No, not entirely. He did believe in their cause and they were safer than most of the wildlands of File Island. But still, there was still the matter of what was now. So he looked to the left and then to the right and at last he saw her. Standing just a few feet away was Jun.

"Jun!" he immediately blurted, not taking care to lower his voice. As soon as he realized what he did, he covered his mouth and looked around him. Nobody was waking up. That was good. He didn't want to be rude. As soon as he saw Jun, he waddled up to her in that characteristic waddle he did. "There you are! You had me worried sick!" Penguinmon said in a hushed voice.

Jun didn't turn away from whatever she was doing. And then Penguinmon noticed something, what she was doing exactly. She was sucking on another of those strange sticks of hers, as he often noticed she did. She took a drag on the stick and then breathed out a steady stream of smoke. Penguinmon could smell it from here.

"Jun, those things smell. How can you suck on those things?" Penguinmon asked. Jun ignored him, and continued to smoke away. "Those things can't be good for you." Penguinmon said. Again, no response. Apparently, she wasn't responsive when going into the subject of her smoking sticks. "Why are you still up?" Then he got a look from her. A response, sort of. "It's late, you should be sleeping." Penguinmon advised.

Jun turned her attention down to him, stick still in her mouth. "Go...away..." was all she said, and then turned away again.

Penguinmon felt elated for a bit. He had gotten a response from her at least. "But Jun, it's late." he said again.

"What part of "go away" don't you understand?" Jun rhetorically asked.

Penguinmon fidgeted his webbed feet on the ground, shifting his body with a mark of uncomfortably. He knew she wouldn't budge, and he didn't want to press her further, partially for fear of what she might do. Though he hadn't known her long, Penguinmon could tell that Jun had a violent streak. If any of her interactions with the goggle boy Kazuya were an indication. Least verbally so.

Giving up at last, Penguinmon turned around and headed back to his sleeping spot. Jun remained at the same spot. She was thinking, and smoking. Thinking and smoking. Honestly she did both. She was thinking about the past, back before she came here, long before that day.

XXX

 _"Ma? I'm home." Jun called as she stepped inside her house. She looked about staring at the usual sights. The television was blaring, some odd show, bad picture. A futon lay near it, and inside it lay a woman._

 _The woman rose lazily. "And what are you doing back? Doncha have school?" the woman asked, the faintest trace of a slur upon her voice. Jun also noticed several beer bottles scattered about. Per usual._

 _"Since when do you care?" Jun scoffed before returning to her room._

 _As she stepped inside her room, she plopped herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Yep, just a normal everyday moment in the craphole that was her life._

XXX

Jun sighed at those thoughts. But she was finished. She put out her cigarette then returned to her sleeping spot. Though despite that, she still kept a short distance away from Penguinmon. And she slept long and peacefully. It was a tad difficult without a pillow and a blanket, but she made do with what she had, and that was nothing. But she dreamt long and hard but by the time it was morning, she had forgotten it.

"Hey get up we're moving." Kazuya said. A tad rudely, but he was talking with Jun, so there really was no need for cordiality.

Jun got herself up, stretching and cricking her bones. As soon as she stepped up she noticed Penguinmon was still sleeping. "Hey bird brain! Get up!" she said with a kick. Penguinmon flipped over upon his back and opened his eyes.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"What are you deaf? I said get up! We're leaving." Jun demanded.

Penguinmon got to his feet. "Sorry Jun. I was having a really good dream. Everything was safe and happy and-"

"Look, I don't really care. Let's just join up with the other losers." Jun said dismissively.

Penguinmon sighed and shook his head. Then without a word, he waddled after Jun. As soon as Jun and Penguinmon joined together with the rest of the group, Jun fished out another cigarette and lit it up.

"Ugh. Honestly, how many of those are you going to smoke?" Kazuya said with disgust.

Jun blew out a smoke cloud to the air. "Hey. I need my morning cig." Jun reasoned. "You got a problem with that?"

Kazuya coughed a bit as a bit of the smoke hit him in the back. "Actually I do but I doubt you're going to stop are you?"

Jun smirked confidently. "Nope."

Kazuya shuddered. "Thought so. Let's just keep moving everyone."

Penguinmon waddled beside Jun, keeping a close position to her. He wanted to pipe up to speak, but could find no words. He was just about to but couldn't find anything to come out. This was something they just had to deal with.

They continued to walk further into the jungle and as they did, thoughts began to course within them.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked.

Kazuya adjusted his goggles and looked on ahead. "Don't know." he answered.

"Well that's just great. Goggle Boy is supposed to be the leader, yet he aint leading us anywhere." Jun said amidst spurts of cigarette smoke.

Kazuya restrained himself from throttling her. As the almost self appointed leader, he had some standards to uphold.

Sho groaned nervously. "Well I just hope we don't run into more trouble. Honestly I don't know if I can keep dealing with all these digimon attacks."

Memories of the Kunemon horde were fresh upon their minds. That and along with every other digimon that had attacked them. But someone had something to say about that.

"Not all digimon are bad Sho-chan." Labramon yipped.

"Yeah I know. You guys are good." the boy responded.

"No! I mean other digimon too!" Labramon insisted,

"Labramon is correct. Lest you forget that all the digimon we have encountered were under dark control." Fairydramon reminded.

That was true. So far they hadn't met a digimon who wasn't controlled by the digimentals. And he suddenly remembered that Drimogemon from earlier. He seemed like a friendly fellow after he was freed. For Jun and Sakura they remembered Thundermon and how he was. Least after they had freed him. So therefore it stood to reason that not all digimon were dangerous animals. But some supposed if one were to encounter hostile humans, then they would gain a negative reception of humanity. That is if they encountered nothing but Jun that is.

"Hey slow down." DemiDevimon urged.

Everyone did so, coming to a complete stop.

"What is it?" Chiisi asked.

The bat flapped off from Chiisi's shoulder and craned his ears open. "Listen, you hear that?"

Everyone listened closely. They weren't sure about what they were listening for, but little by little they caught a hold of something. It was far off but it sounded like drums.

"Yeah I do." said Chiisi

Everyone else listened close and they too could hear it. And it wasn't just drums, it was music. With nowhere else to go, the group headed forward through the foliage in search of that mysterious sound. As they got closer, the sound became louder. The beat became more audible, and it became apparent it was a rhythm. A jungle rhythm.

Past another bush and into a clearing was where they saw their sight. And there it was. Right away they saw several huts scattered about creating a village. But what was noticeable about the village were its inhabitants. Penguinmon noticed it most of all.

"They-they look like me." Penguinmon said with awe.

Indeed they did look like Penguinmon. Red Penguinmon to be precise. They were red wherever there would be blue with yellow bellies and green beaks.

"I believe those are Muchomon." observed Fairydramon.

"Mucho?" Sakura repeated. A Spanish word meaning "a lot".

The Muchomon were busy going about their business. Many of them were pounding some drums while others were dancing to the beat. Some of the rest were spreading about food. Most of it was fruit, while others appeared to be meat. They didn't ask where the meat came from and the group realized they were hungry.

So Kazuya decided to break the ice. "Hey!" he called.

At that moment, the music stopped, and the Mucho turned their attention to the source of the noise. And once they noticed the humans, panic surged through them. They screamed and ran into their huts dropping whatever they were doing.

"Wait!" Kazuya called, hand up but face full of confusion. "What just happened?" he asked.

A blast of smoke hit him in the back. "You scared them. What do you think happened?"

Kazuya grumbled something under his breath and entered the village proper. Everything looked deserted now, giving off the image of a ghost town. The entire group was in the center standing like total strangers.

"Hey don't worry! We're not going to hurt you." Kazuya called.

"You really think their going to believe you?" Jun scoffed.

Kazuya had had enough and turned to face her. "Can you try saying something constructive for once?"

"Hey I'm just telling like it is." Jun defended.

"No you're not, you're just being annoying!" Kazuya shot.

Sakura could sense a fight coming on so she decided to lighten things. "Please come out. We won't hurt you." Sakura said in a soothing voice. "We're lost and don't know where we are. Could you please help us?"

Silence and nothing came. Everyone watched the huts awaiting a sign of life. When nothing came, Kazuya and Jun were preparing to fight, that is until they noticed a small splotch of red peeking out of one of the huts. It was a Muchomon, but far different then the others. First off the Muchomon's face appeared aged. The party wasn't sure if digimon could age like humans, but this Muchomon looked old. In it's flipper it held a walking stick and atop its head it wore a headdress.

"Are you a good digimon? Or are you a bad digimon?" the Muchomon asked in an elderly female voice.

A woman? They hadn't expected that.

"Oh I'm not a digimon. I'm a human." Sakura answered.

At the word "human" an assortment of red heads poked out and soon out came the bodies. All of them with eager eyes attentively watching the new arrivals. And it wasn't just one human, they noticed a whole group of them.

"Wow! Humans!" several exclaimed.

They all gathered around, circling the group and staring up with wide eyes.

"Are you really humans?"

"Why are you with digimon?"

Questions came after questions. The group were not sure how to answer them not being used to such attention, but the elder Muchomon worked her way through.

"Now now. Let's give them some air." she said. "These people are our honored guests." she looked to the party, addressing them at last. "Welcome to our village. Please come join us, we were just celebrating another bountiful harvest."

"Harvest? Of what?" Sakura asked.

"Why meat of course." the elder Muchomon answered.

"Meat!" Labramon yipped happily, drool starting to flow freely from her face. A bit dribbled upon Sho's shoe.

"Ugh." he muttered. And then tried to shake it off to the best of his ability. "You guys grow meat?" he asked.

"Why yes of course." the Muchomon answered.

"Meat farming is actually quite normal within the Digital World." Fairydramon explained.

Well, it seemed that everyday was a school day in this world. But still, they found it strange. "That's impossible. You can't just grow meat." Sho still said in disbelief.

"Well apparently they do in this world." Chiisi said, a bit more accepting.

Weird as it was, they just had to accept it and deal with it. Besides, they were hungry, and were not willing to overlook an offering of meat. Grumbling stomachs all around.

"Ah I see you are hungry." the elder Muchomon noticed. "Easily remedied." Turning to her fellow Muchomon, she held her chest out high. "Muchomon! These humans and digimon are our guests and they will be treated as such."

The Muchomon let out a series of cheers. The music began to play again and food was offered. The party sat themselves down and gratefully took hold of the food; especially Labramon. The canine was wolfing her food down, eating at such a rapid pace. The rest of them ate at a slower pace.

"Labramon slow down." Sho cautioned.

Labramon didn't listen and continued to eat away. She grabbed hold of a large piece of fruit and didn't even bother to chew. That proved to be a mistake for as soon as she swallowed, she didn't feel it go down. A sound bounced out of her throat and she began pawing at it. Her face was starting to turn blue underneath her fur.

"She's choking!" Sho exclaimed. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of her and began doing the Heimlich Maneuver. It took a bit, but eventually something gave. The fruit rolled to the ground, drenched in saliva.

"Dude. That's gross." Gazimon said as he took a noisy mouthful of fruit.

Labramon took in some grateful breaths and felt the pain in her throat subsiding. Before long, she was panting happily.

"Thank you Sho-chan! Labramon loves you!" she said giving Sho a loving lick.

Sho grimaced and wiped what he could with his hoodie. "Ugh...you're welcome."

This invoked laughter from the party. Now was a time of celebration, with no danger and no fear, this was a good moment to relax. And relax they did. All save for one. And that one wandered away, away from the rest of the party. She nursed her cigarette, breathing in and breathing out. It was rhythmical but it brought her comfort.

"Jun?" she heard a voice at her feet, looking down she saw it was Penguinmon.

A haze of smoke clouded her vision between her and the penguin. "What do you want?" she asked.

"How come you're alone out here?" he asked.

Jun turned away, tossing her cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. "Because I feel like it." she said with crossed arms.

Penguinmon reached out but pulled his flipper back. "Jun. Please. All I'm trying is to be your friend." Penguinmon pleaded.

Jun still faced away. "I don't do friends."

"But why?"

That alone made Jun turn to him. "Don't you get the message!? I just want to be alone okay!"

Penguinmon flinched but still stood his ground. "But...being alone is scary." he replied with a shiver. "I mean you have no one to look out for you."

Jun shrugged. "It's suited me just fine."

Penguinmon was at a loss as to what to say. He wanted to get through to Jun, honestly he did, but she was making it difficult. Frankly he wondered why this has to happen to him? I mean, the other kids were getting along with their respective digimon. Jun had helped him digivolve, so that alone signified them as destined partners. But there was no bond. Nothing. And honestly Jun's attitude wasn't helping matters. It made Penguinmon look down with disappointment. Maybe he was trying the wrong way. This girl had to open up but how? Maybe he was going about this all wrong? Asking her didn't work, but maybe forcing her would?

Putting on a serious face, Penguinmon puffed his chest out. "Jun! You're going to that party whether you like it or not!" And then with his great force, he pulled Jun towards the party. Least that's what would have happened if he had super strength. But he was a less than physically capable avian digimon.

"What the heck are you doing you freak!?" Jun cried.

"Come on! I'm doing this for your own good!" Penguinmon pleaded. Staring up at her with wide eyes, he beckoned, "Please?"

Jun glared at him and with a sharp kick, she hit him a short distance away. Flopping to his belly, Penguinmon dejectedly stared. With defeat in his eyes, he got to his feet and dusted himself off. That didn't go so well, he thought. But at least he tried. He had to have points for that. Still, he had failed, and Jun looked even more disgruntled than before. As he stared down at his feet, his eyes turned upward, for just a thread of hope from the girl. He saw nothing from her, but he did see something. It was far off, just a small glint upon the air. At first he thought it was a trick of the light, but soon it dawned upon him that it wasn't. That dawn came upon realizing it was getting closer. And as it got closer, it's color could be made out: black.

"J-J-Jun!" Penguinmon stammered.

"What is it now?" Jun snarled. Her eyes trailed up and followed the penguin's flipper. Something was coming, something sleep, with a rounded top. Then Jun recognized the shape, and she recognized its properties. "Oh crap!"

Upon that utterance, the object opened up revealing several metallic legs. It flew downward and as soon as it neared the ground, it clamped around the waist of the nearest thing it could: a Muchomon. The poor Muchomon cried out in panic as the object gripped him tightly. All the others watched in shock as their friend rose up and was enveloped by a dark light. The light formed into a shape growing larger before finally dying away to introduce a new form.

The new digimon was large, probably as big as a jet. It certain invoked the image of a jet. In fact, it looked as if a bird and a jet fused into one. It's body was a sleek dark metallic gray, with marks of red upon its chest tail, and the tips of its wings. Underneath said wings were missiles, all positioned and probably ready to fire. Upon further investigation, it looked like a giant metal...

"Pteranomon!" a Muchomon shouted.

Upon hearing that, panic broke out through the village. Pteranomon roared out a screech as it dove into the air, doing a flip before descending down.

"Move!" Kazuya shouted to everyone.

Everyone ducked out of the way as Pteranomon zoomed by. As soon as he did, he turned right around and fired a beam from his mouth. It streaked by and cut a swath of destruction in its wake. The beam hit one of the huts causing it to explode.

"Woah!" Jun exclaimed. That was an understatement. The destruction was impressive.

"Get back Jun! I'll protect you!" Penguinmon declared. Despite his proclamation, he couldn't help but hide his shiver. The digimon was so big and scary and he was so little too small. Just who was going to protect him.

"Yeah like you'll protect me!" Jun said with a roll of her eyes.

The wind blew in her face as Pteranomon flapped downward and scratched the ground. The possessed digimon stared at her, eyes at full glance and ready to strike.

Jun gritted her teeth and balled her fists. "You want some of me? Well bring it!" the girl boldly declared. Despite the size difference, Jun was clearly ready to fight if need be. That wouldn't do for Penguinmon.

"No! Stay back! I-I-I can do this!" Penguinmon said putting himself further in front of Jun.

As he stared down Pteranomon, he figured, who was he kidding? He couldn't do this. But he had to protect Jun. And he would protect her. He just needed some more strength. He could sense the danger in the air, could feel it all around. Jun was in danger and he was the only line between her and certain death. And that was all that was needed. The beeping of the digivice signaled it. A bright light shot forth from it. It enveloped Penguinmon and he could feel his strength rising.

" **Penguinmon digivolve to! Thunderbirdmon!** "

The light died away revealing Penguinmon's new form. Though it would have been explained, but Jun was standing underneath it. Not for long as a flap of his wings and the new and improved Penguinmon was up in the air. Pteranomon followed in suit, flying up and still facing his fellow bird.

As Jun stared up, she could see her digimon's Champion form in clear. Penguinmon was now a large metallic shaded bird. A cobalt blue with yellow streaks, like lightning. Though despite the armored appearance, it was clear that the digimon was feathered. At the edge of its wings were a trail of lightning patterned metal points. The metallic points were also in place of the creatures talons, and the same crowning the blue mask that covered its face. Underneath all the armor, there was a white body that was best exemplified in the center ending at a long wavy metal tail.

"Woah! The little runt actually looks impressive." Jun awed.

Thunderbirdmon actually felt strong. For the first time in his life he felt strong and powerful. _"Wow, so this is what it's like to digivolve."_ He stretched out his wings feeling their grandness. He was as awestricken with them as his partner was with him. Then it dawned upon him, his partner was actually impressed with him. He felt elated, happy, and most of all, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey bird brain pay attention!"

And most of all distracted. It was sheer luck that he caught the slight of those missiles launching towards him.

"Woah!" he squawked. Maneuvering the right way, he managed to narrowly dodge the missiles. Taking a small breather, he took in what he did. So far so good. But once more he was distracted and felt the sharp impact of a metallic body against his. He flew down and was about to crash into the ground, before he turned around and skidded against the dirt. Scratching like a chicken, he flew up to the sky, and rammed Pteranomon right back. "Ow!" he cried, "That hurt!"

"Hey you got attacks right? Use them!" Jun called from below.

That was right. As a digimon he did have attacks. And it was time to use them.

Flapping his wings, dark storm clouds formed around him in a mist. "Thunderstorm!" he cried. Lightning shot forth striking against his opponent. Pteranomon let out a shriek as his metallic body attracted the lightning. As soon as the storm ended, Pteranomon was left smoking.

"All right! That's showing em!" Jun cheered.

Thunderbirdmon was absolutely ecstatic. He couldn't believe his Jun was actually cheering him on. But he couldn't get distracted again. No sir he had a battle to win. Flapping his wings once more, he prepared another attack.

"Thunderstorm!" he cried and upon command several lightning bolts shot forth and struck against Pteranomon's body. But he didn't just aim at the body. Instead he aimed at digimental in the center. The lightning hit it in full force and then a loud _CRRRIACK!_ Rang out. The digimental shattered and dissipated into data. Pteranomon began to fall and that's when Thunderbirdmon went in, for he knew what was about to happen next.

Pteranomon's body began to glow and shrink. Thunderbirdmon dove with all of his might, swooping in for the catch. His talons outstretched ready to grab, and sure enough, right at the critical moment, he made it. In his talons he now held the lone Muchomon, exhausted from the forced evolution. Thunderbirdmon set him down gently and turned his attention to Jun.

"So, what did you think Jun?" he asked.

Jun blinked several times before flashing an impressed grin. "Well I gotta say bird brain, you did well."

Thunderbirdmon cocked his head back in glee. "R-R-Really? You mean it?"

"Hey don't get all excited, you still have a long way to go before I'm really impressed." Jun said backing herself up.

Still, Thunderbirdmon puffed out his chest in pride. It wasn't entirely there, but it was a start. Nothing could ruin this moment. And then he felt it, the loss of energy and suddenly everything around him was getting smaller. Yet he was still in the air. As soon as the feeling fully left him, he found he was no longer in his Champion form, he was back to being plain old Penguinmon. A Penguinmon who was floating in mid air.

"Huh? Wha!?" Penguinmon suddenly began flapping his wings hoping to gain some altitude. But it was no use. He fell flat on his face; beak first that is. With a pop, he pulled himself up, his beak entrapped by a rock of dirt.

"Oh geeze." Jun said with slight embarrassment.

Like she said, Penguinmon still had a ways to go. And little did Jun know, so did she.

A/N: I would have released this chapter yesterday, but my internet was out. Now that it is i back I can upload this. Personally I don't think this was one of my better chapters. I mean it's hard to portray Jun as an asshole, but have her not be a complete asshole. I think I can have her become kinder as time goes on. But right now this is just a start. Well so far they have all digivolved save for DemiDevimon, so you can guess who is next on the list right?


	8. Chapter 8

Another digimental went offline. That's what the report status said. An offline digimental made the boss unhappy. And things weren't pretty when the boss was unhappy. The location of the disturbance was situated within the jungle area. Just near the Chip Hills. That's whee he would have to strike. If he wanted those children dealt with, he would have to deal with this himself.

He just hoped for his sake, he was able to stop them before they got any further.

XXX

The rest of the party went into full swing as soon as the battle was over. The children and their digimon enjoyed it but all things come to an end. The same applied to the party. It was time for them to move on. The Muchomon were very hospitable though. Offering them food and shelter. The food part they took gladly, the shelter part they declined. As much as they wanted to stay, they had a journey and a purpose. And that purpose was to find a way back home. And they wouldn't find that by staying here. So saying their goodbyes, the human and digimon partners departed heading towards an unknown location.

There was just one problem.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sho asked.

"No clue." Kazuya responded.

"No clue?" Jun grunted. "Well that's just great."

"Hey it's not like you have any idea where to go." Kazuya defended.

That's how it was going the moment they had left the village. In hindsight, they should have asked for a map. Then again, would the Muchomon even have one? The whole village appeared pretty isolated.

"Now what?" Sakura asked. "If we don't know where to go, then what's our plan?"

Chiisi brushed a few strands of hair from his face and sighed. The boy glanced about his surroundings. They were in a field. A single path lined their way. In the distance they could make out some mountains. For some reason this reminded Chiisi of a story he had read once. He couldn't remember the title, but he was certain he had read something like that before. He liked to rad. It occupied his time and let his imagination wander. That was how books were advertised anyways. When he was younger he literally thought books would take him someplace, it was only a few years later he discovered it wasn't so literally.

"Hey kid? You alright?" DemiDevimon flapped above, landing upon Chiisi's head. The boy winced slightly as his digimon's talons dug into his scalp.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." said Chiisi.

That was another thing Chiisi did, he thought a lot. Most of the time this was exemplified by him being silent. Not that he was rude or anything, he just wasn't that much of a talker. Sometimes when you didn't talk, you noticed things more. He glanced up around him seeing nothing else worth noting, but as he looked up and into the distance, he did notice something. In the distance, and approaching fast, were dark clouds; storm clouds. And they were getting closer. In fact, they were heading right towards them. In no time they would be upon them Chiisi chose to keep this silent. Silence was golden and honestly he thought them smart enough to take notice of it. But then again, maybe they weren't. As cynical as it sounded, Chiisi was unwilling to fully place his trust in those older than him. Sometimes the younger generation held more benefits than the older ones. He had seen that many times. And in that time he had learned adults didn't always have it figured out.

"Hey look." Sho pointed.

Sure enough, the storm clouds were approaching them. The sound of thunder could be heard far off. The clouds continued their path until now they were entirely over them. Chiisi had to give them points for noticing.

The thunder crackled as lightning split the sky, and down came the rainstorm. That got everyone in a full on run. Chiisi included. The rest feebly tried to cover themselves from the rain. And as the rain fell that only increased their pace. It was making it worse as the more they ran the more drenched they became. But at the time it was the only thing their panicked minds could fathom on what to do. Chiisi had no choice but to follow. If he slowed they would wonder why, and that would only deter their progress. No, even if he didn't agree with it, it was better to run.

"Where the heck are we supposed to go?!" Sho cried.

"Beat's me! But I'm sure there's a place we can find shelter!" Kazuya reassured.

Shelter. That would be a godsend. Anyplace, a cave or even a house. The former was more likely as where would there be a house in this world? Least a house built for humans.

But then, just ahead, amidst the obscuration of the rain, something stood out. It was tall, and large, and looked to be.

"There! A house!" Chiisi pointed.

As they ran forward, they could see it indeed was a house. A manor more like it. And it was that very manor they headed towards. Just a little distance, past all the wetness and then, they were there. They didn't even take the time to knock. They just bolted in and shut it behind themselves.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Kazuya called.

No response.

"We're sorry to barge in but we just needed shelter from the storm." Sakura explained.

Again, nothing.

They waited for any sign of life, but no sound came. There wasn't even the echoing sound of footsteps. It looked like there was no one home.

"Guess we got the place all to ourselves." Jun said with a smirk.

"I hate to agree with you but I think you're right." said Kazuya.

The entire group spread out, taking in their surroundings. It was new to them, and for now, it served as a perfect shelter from the rain.

"I kind of feel like we are violating the place." Sakura said. "I mean this place isn't ours."

"It doesn't appear to belong to anyone." Chiisi observed.

"What makes you so sure? Someone had to have built this." said Sakura, still feeling uncertain about staying here.

"That's not entirely true Sakura." Fairydramon said. "A lot of the buildings in the Digital World are mere shadows of your world."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well let's say a building was being built in your world, but was left unfinished for whatever reason. The building would then be completed in the Digital World." she explained to the best of her ability.

"Is that true for every building?" Chiisi inquired.

Fairydramon paused for a moment, and then she continued. "Well perhaps not exactly every building."

There was still the matter of digimon villages out there, but her earlier explanation held some bearing. So it wasn't completely worthless.

"Well whether someone built this place or not we got free reign of it. So let's explore." said Kazuya.

Suddenly, Sho let out a sneeze. "Geeze. I'm freezing in these clothes."

"Yeah I agree, we should find a place to dry these." said Kazuya. And to be honest, a bath sounded really nice.

And so the group began to search, hoping for peace and tranquility.

XXX

He chuckled to himself. The humans had found the place. Everything was set in motion. All they had to do was drop their guard and the rest would fall into place. He just had to wait and see. Wringing his red hands together, he began to formulate a place.

XXX

The group searched through the house, hoping to find what they needed. The house certainly held a great deal inside. It had a kitchen, a living room, a library, truly a place worth visiting. But the place of notice was the bath. Yes, it indeed had a bath, a large one at that. It was a basic wooden one, steaming hot and separated by a wall. One side for boys, the other for girls. Kazuya sank into the water, arms crossed over his head.

"Now this is relaxing." Kazuya said with a sigh.

"Yes quite." concurred Chiisi.

"I finally feel clean." Sho said with a smile.

The only one who didn't feel calm was Penguinmon. " I don't know, I kind of feel out of place around here."

"You're a boy aint ya?" DemiDevimon said floating in the water with a towel atop his head.

"Well yeah, but Jun isn't here. It doesn't feel right." Penguinmon nervously said.

"Hey anything without Jun is an improvement if you ask me." Kazuya snidely remarked.

Penguinmon let out a sigh. Though Jun wasn't the easiest person to be with, he still didn't feel complete without her.

He wasn't the only one who didn't feel complete. For all the digimon were not whole without their partners.

"Yeah that's right!" came a sudden yip. Everyone turned around and noticed a familiar shape lounging just behind Sho."

"Labramon?!" Sho exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Labramon smiled and pushed her head to face Sho. "Labramon is here to see you silly billy!"

"Yeah but you're a girl. Shouldn't you be on the girl's side?" Kazuya asked.

Labramon pondered for a moment before she finally answered. "Nope! Labramon wants to stay here!" she happily declared.

Sho sighed and gave the dog a curious glance. "Well if you're going to be over here, why arent' you in the water?" he asked.

Labramon stuck her nose up. "Eeeyuck! Labramon hates the water!"

"So you're just going to stare at Sho all day?" DemiDevimon asked.

Labramon nodded.

DemiDevimon shrugged with a snicker. "Young love. It's always so amusing to watch."

"Young love?!" Sho cried. Then noticed Labramon winking at him. This only served to make him sink further into the water.

It was humorous to say the least amongst his fellow humans and the present digimon. One digimon that is. Looking around, Kazuya noticed something: Gazimon was gone.

XXX

Jun let out a sigh as she sank into the water. "Now this is living." she exclaimed. Crossing her arms back, she reclined further. "What do you say Kodiro?"

Sakura let the water warm her body. She waved her arms around washing more water against her body, letting it drip down her hair. It felt good. The best bath she had ever had. Still, this wasn't an entirely perfect bath. She noticed Labramon wasn't present. Funny considering she was a girl too. That and Penguinmon was missing.

"Yeah but I don't think you needed to kick Penguinmon out like that." Sakura said.

"Hey he's a guy, we're girls. Simple as that." Jun defended.

"The girl has a point." Fairydramon concurred as she too sank into the water. "Oh goodness this is refreshing." It felt so great against her scales. She swished her tail underneath the water, a few bubbles rising to the surface. A lot of bubbles actually. A real lot. They came up to the surface, churning as some great geyser lay underneath.

Suddenly, something emerged.

From the water and steam arose a figure. A gray furred figure that padded in the water. Fairydramon stood wide eyes upon noticing who it was.

"Gazimon!" she cried.

The rabbit digimon caught his breath and sniffed. "Wow! Holding your breath is hard." he said. Finally gathering his breath, he noticed all eyes were upon him; angry eyes.

"Oh hehehe, hey girls." he chuckled nervously.

Water wasn't the only thing giving off steam. A great deal spewed from Fairydramon's nostrils. Her reptilian eyes glared angrily at the rabbit. And not just her. Three pairs of eyes focused intently upon the rabbit which only made him shrink.

XXX

A great commotion arose on the other side of the wall. It was loud and blaring as someone was causing a ruckus.

"What's going on over there?" Sho asked.

Labramon, Chiisi, Penguinmon, and DemiDevimon all listened silently as they overheard what was happening.

Noting the absence of his digimon, Kazuya had a pretty good guess. "I think I know." he sighed.

Just then, a small shape flew over the wall and landed smack dab in the water. When the figure arose, they saw it was a bruised and beaten Gazimon. Mostly in the face, with blood streaming down his nose. Though that probably wasn't entirely from the beating he received.

"Had fun?" Kazuya asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gazimon sniffled, and rubbed his arm underneath his nose. "No, but it was totally worth it." he said managing a grin.

Kazuya sighed. His digimon was sure a card.

XXX

"Good, they're relaxed." he said to himself.

A simple bath could do wonders if you wanted someone to let their guard down. So far the entire plan was coming into play. By now they would want to rest and that's when he would strike.

And when that plan came underway, it would be the end for them.

XXX

Once their respective baths were done, the group dressed themselves and went on their way. Now if this was any other moment, they would have checked to see if this house held any beds. For a bed right after a bath felt really good against the skin. But seeing that it wasn't night, they still had some energy within them. So they did the next best thing to do while waiting out the rain: explore the house.

The first to part away were Sho and Labramon. It was mostly Labramon's decision on where to go, with Sho simply just tagging along. The place they were heading was easy enough to decipher, due to Labramon proclaiming one thing.

"Labramon is hungry! Labramon wants to eat!"

And that alone meant their next stop was the kitchen. After some searching, they found the place all right. The refrigerator was a dead giveaway. And it was spacious enough. Surely this was for an upperclass family or something. If such a thing existed in the Digital World.

"Okay, here we are." Sho said to Labramon. Walking up to the fridge, Sho opened it up and found himself face to face with an overflow of food. "Wow! This is packed."

"Packed? What does "packed" mean?" Labramon asked.

"It means "full"." Sho answered.

Labramon's face lit up upon hearing that. "So "full" means it has a lot of food?"

Sho nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

"Just then, Labramon jumped into the air letting out a loud yip. "Yahoo! Labramon is going to eats lots." She took a gander inside, but as soon as she look, her face fell. "This is all the food?" she asked.

Sho took another look inside and noted how packed the fridge was. "Are you serious?"

"Well. I spose it could be good for a snack." Labramon said, still pouting.

Sho stared blankly at the dog. "You're kidding right? This is a snack to you?"

Labramon tilted her head with a whine, confused at Sho's confusion. Sho sighed and shook his head. If Sho needed confirmation that his digimon was a glutton, this was it. He shuddered to think what she would consider a full meal. But it couldn't be helped. He just had to accept it.

"Well I guess you want to start with this sausage right?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Labramon yipped.

Dogs did love meat after all.

Sho reached for the sausage link while Labramon waited for it hungrily. Tail in a full on wag, eyes bulging, tongue hanging out, mouth watering. Overall she looked like a starving baby bird awaiting a mouthful of food. But sadly, this was a mouthful that would go unwanted. For a new image presented itself.

Labramon was the first to notice. "Hey? What happened to the food?" Where there were once food, was now a wavy shroud. Labramon whimpered, nosing the shroud. "Yummy yum food?" she questioned.

"Labramon don't get too close!" Sho said pulling her away.

However, just as Sho did so, the shroud changed. It began to shudder and ripple. The rippling effect intensified making the boy and digimon step backwards. They didn't get far for the rippling intensified one final time, before a strange tendril emerged and wrapped around them.

"What the?!" Sho cried.

Labramon growled up a storm, tossing and turning, attempting to break her and Sho free.

The tendrils raised them high into the air, playing with them. And then in a swift motion, They were dragged inside the fridge, which closed shut. Soon the room was silence, as if the pair hadn't entered at all.

XXX

"Now these are comfortable." Kazuya said as he flung himself upon the bed.

"You said it." Gazimon said doing the same.

Jun went up to it and felt it. "Little springy." she commented. The girl cast an unimpressed glance throughout the room. Five beds. All for each of them she supposed. "Do they expect us to sleep in the same room?"

Kazuya rose up. "It's not such a big deal."

Jun crossed her arms, "It is to me."

Now Kazuya was starting to get annoyed. "Just what is your problem? Are you ever happy?" he asked.

"Hey I can be plenty happy. I just don't want to share a room with you that's all." Jun excused.

"But Jun everyone here is friends!" Penguinmon piped.

Jun merely shot him a glance which silenced him. "Enough of that crap please."

"And that's another thing." Kazuya got off the bed at last. "Why do you have to treat him that way?"

"Oh please, I've treated people worse." Jun scoffed.

"Yeah you're a real expert in that." Kazuya shot.

"Blah blah, I've heard it all before." Jun mocked with her hand in a talking motion.

Penguinmon shifted nervously in his spot as he sensed a fight coming on. But he wisely kept his mouth shut. Gazimon remained flopped on the bed, relaxing, letting it take it all in. He didn't care about the fight, all he cared about was the comfort. The bed was soft, so soft he could feel himself sinking into the fabric. He watched the ceiling getting higher while he was falling. And then it dawned upon him how wrong that was.

"Hey what?!" Gazimon cried.

Everyone looked to him and saw a disturbing sight: Gazimon was sinking into the bed.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya cried with alarm.

Right away he went to grab hold of Gazimon. He managed to pull up the digimon's chest and tugged with all of his might.

"Hey careful! You're going to pull me apart!" Gazimon cried.

But that didn't stop Kazuya from pulling. Gazimon was sinking further into the bed and he didn't look like he was slowing down.

"Hey! Could you give me a hand here?!" Kazuya exclaimed.

Jun thought for a few seconds before she decided "what the hell?" and went to help.

The two of them pulled and tugged, while little Penguinmon panicked at their feet. As hard as Jun and Kazuya pulled, the less it seemed that Gazimon was moving.

"Guys...It's not working!" Gazimon said as the bed sucked him inside.

Kazuya and Jun shouted as they too were pulled in as they hung onto Gazimon. Now that just left Penguinmon alone.

"Oh my! Oh dear!" Penguinmon waddled back and forth. The poor digimon was so distraught that he didn't noticed what was coming up from behind.

Suddenly he felt something wrap itself around him. He found himself flopping to the floor belly first as the tendrils started to drag him further towards the wall. He dragged and tried to grab hold of something, but he found that impossible. His flippers could not grasp anything and he found himself growing closer and closer. Soon he felt an impact against the wall and shortly, he sank in.

XXX

A library. Now this was a place Chiisi could truly call home. Dozens upon dozens of books lined the walls and cases. A small smile crossed Chiisi's face.

"I wonder who these all belong to?" Sakura asked.

Chiisi looked to her. "I thought we decided this place was abandoned?"

"Well yeah, but all these books have to belong to someone." Sakura reasoned.

Then again, they could have been abandoned too. Yet still, this seemed all a bit suspicious.

Fairydramon reached for a book and opened it up. The moment she did so, a plume of dust sprayed forth hitting her in the nose. The sudden disruption of her nasal passages spurred a sensation within her.

"Achoo!" she sneezed, spurting out some smoke. "Oh dear me excuse me." Fairydramon excused herself. "These books certainly haven't seen much use have they?"

Sakura took her own book and fingered it. A layer of dust hung upon her finger. "Yeah I guess so, but something about this doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Fairydramon asked.

Sakura put the book back. "I don't know. It's just that this whole place is making me feel unsettled. "What about you Chiisi?"

Chiisi looked to his sister. "I feel fine." he said. The boy seemed to breathe it all in. Everything about this library he just seemed to resonate with it. Though he had to admit, something did see off about this place. He just couldn't quite place it.

"Well personally I'm not much of a book mon." DemiDevimon said flapping in the air. "Just words printed on paper if you ask me."

"Books are more than that." Chiisi defended.

"Let me repeat. Words on paper." DemiDevimon said flapping right in front of Chiisi.

"Well personally I think books are wonderful. Your brother must have a very open mind my girl." Fairydramon stated.

The mood was light, and they each seemed to have a digimon that fit them. Despite the book comment, Chiisi felt that DemiDevimon seemed to fit him. Likewise Fairydramon with Sakura. The same could be said for all the remaining human and digimon partners. That had to be something gained from staying in this world.

"Brr." Sakura said as she held herself close. "Does anyone feel that chill?" she asked.

Chiisi looked around, finding nothing worth noting. "I don't feel anything." he didn't even feel a shiver. In fact, Chiisi felt really good.

"I swear there is something going on here! Something not right!" Sakura proclaimed.

Fairydramon let out a tiny growl and looked ready to pounce. "I sense it too Sakura." The dragon digimon flared her wings wide, "It's truly dreadful." it made her already cold blood run colder.

Just then, something emerged from the ground. It was long and black, and had the consistency of a shadow. Least from first appearances. The tendril swiftly grabbed hold of Sakura holding her high into the air.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Sakura!" Fairydramon cried. "Fairy Flame!" she spat out her flame which passed right through the tendril. "My word!" Fairydramon exclaimed. Before she could act further, another tendril shot out of the ground and grabbed her. "Let me go I say! Let me go!"

Chiisi and DemiDevimon stood by, unsure of what to do. Chiisi wanted to do something, but what could he do? He would have asked DemiDevimon to attack, but Fairydramon's earlier attack proved such a thing would be useless. The tendrils flailed and writhed before they disappeared into the ground.

"Sakura!" Chiisi called to his sister, but it was too late.

"They just vanished into the floor!" DemiDevimon said with alarm.

Chiisi looked around frantically. He and his digimon were completely alone here. Just then, two more tendrils sprouted forth from the ground. As soon as they emerged, they grabbed hold of the nearest two things: Chiisi and DemiDevimon. The pair didn't have time to run as the tendrils took them. DemiDevimon attempted to flap with all of his might, but it did nothing. Likewise Chiisi struggled and found it to no avail.

Before either could sat a word, they were dragged down deep into the ground. For a brief moment, Chiisi closed his eyes as he awaited whatever doom would come. When he found his eyes opening again, all he could see was an inky blackness. There was nothing but an endless void. Save for what lay beside him.

"Hey kid you alright?" DemiDevimon asked whilst struggling.

Chiisi attempted to wriggle his arms but as before it was no use. "For the most part." Chiisi sardonically retorted.

The both of them struggled but it did nothing. Chiisi was starting to grow annoyed. He wanted out, he wanted freedom, but most of all he wanted to escape. He thought about it, desired it, and right away, he cried.

"Let me out now!" Chiisi's voice rang throughout the void. And then, the tendrils came to a stop. They paused for a moment, and then right then and there, they began to sink. At first, Chiisi thought they were going to drag him further under, but to his surprise, his feet landed on solid ground. DemiDevimon's own tendril did the same thing, allowing the bat to fly himself free.

"What the heck did you do?" DemiDevimon asked.

Chiisi looked to his hands and shook his head. "I...I don't know. I just told them to stop and they did."

Was that all there was to it? Just asking them to stop? It didn't seem plausible. All there was but darkness, and a soft sigh was the first new sound he heard.

"Gotta enjoy this place. Perfect for me." DemiDevimon said comfortably.

It made sense, he was a dark digimon and darkness and digimon of his ilk went hand in hand. Or talon in talon.

"Now what?" Chiisi asked.

DemiDevimon flapped to the boy's shoulder and came to a relaxing position. "Can't we just soak it all in and relax a little?"

Chiisi admitted to himself, he did find this darkness comforting. He always found the darkness comforting. Even while he lay in bed, he wasn't afraid of the dark. No night light, no bedtime story, just sitting there in the dark and silence. But still. "No. We have to find the others." Chiisi insisted.

Hearing that, DemiDevimon flapped himself off his partner's shoulder. "Always right to the ever loyal point eh? Well as much as I hate to admit it, I find their inner drama enjoyable."

He was probably referring to the drama triangle between Sho, Kazuya, and Jun. Indeed it was a drama center. The bully tormenting the weakling, and the hero coming in to the rescue. At least that is how Kazuya presented himself.

"You're some kind of character aren't you?" said Chiisi.

DemiDevimon flashed a smirk towards them. "One of a kind kid."

Chiisi mimed the smirk and returned his attention to the darkness ahead. It was vast and seemingly endless. There it was, right there before him. Though despite that, something inside him told him the others were here. Just lost within this entire inky blackness.

"So where do we start looking?" Chiisi asked, still hoping for an idea.

DemiDevimon was considering ideas as well, and one came to mind. "Well if the tendrils listened to you? Why not the rest of the darkness?"

Chiisi looked to him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Kid. Those tendrils were pure darkness. And you just commanded them to stop. Maybe if you concentrate really hard, you could manipulate the darkness around you!"

Chiisi's quizzical look intensified.

"I mean well...you could try it. Just you know." DemiDevimon faltered a bit in his flapping.

Chiisi had to admit, it was a plausible plan. What else did he have to loose? And so, closing his eyes, he started to concentrate. He shut them tightly, cleared his mind. He was no stranger to concentrating. He did so often in school, when he was reading, or even when he was alone. First he cleared his mind, until he could see nothing but black, the same as the void before him. He cold see a clear connection and he decided to act on it. Then he began to think thoughts and with those thoughts came a desire.

" _Bring me to them. Bring me to them._ " he chanted.

The chanting continued on even as he felt DemiDevimon clamp upon his shoulder.

" _Bring me to them. Bring me to them._ "

An air began to swirl around him. Funny considering this place had no wind. And even as the air swirled, Chiisi could feel himself moving. Not just him, everything was moving around him. Everything was coming up fast and then, it came to an abrupt stop.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?!"

And Chiisi suddenly snapped his eyes open. Quickly looking about, he could see he was still in the same black void. DemiDevimon was still perched upon his shoulder. He was still in one piece. Everything seemed normal, except they weren't alone. Standing above in a clear four sided window was everyone! Kazuya, Sakura, Sho, Jun, and their respective digimon. And there they were suspended high in the air. Chiisi was full of joy upon seeing them, but that joy fell when he noticed who was below them.

Standing just several feet away was a red demon. Red from head to toe, or at least feet. Strange violet symbols situated throughout the body. A pair of violet colored wings spread back with a long devil tail hanging loose. The creature had a long pointed nose which seemed to fuse with the mouth and in its hand it held a pitchfork. Yep, classic devil image.

"A Boogeymon?" DemiDevimon said.

"Boogeymon?" Chiisi repeated.

"Yeah just some minor demon type digimon. Real wannabees." DemiDevimon said in an unimpressed tone.

"Wannabe?! I happen to be SkullMeramon-sama's top lieutenant!" Boogeymon proclaimed. "But that's besides the point, how come you weren't captured?"

Chiisi looked up and noticed his companions banging on the glass attempting to break free. "That's none of your business!" Chiisi declared. "All that matters to me is freeing everyone!"

Boogeymon took on a scoffing stance. "Not on my watch! You little brats have been interfering with our plans for too long. I plan to deliver you to SkullMeramon-sama personally! So why don't you be a good little boy and join them?"

"Blah blah enough talk. Time to shut you up!" DemiDevimon said flapping above.

"DemiDevimon wait!" Chiisi called.

But the bat digimon was already on his way towards his opponent. "Demi Dart!" Flapping his wings, he shot out several syringes toward Boogeymon. But as soon as they neared, a simple swipe of Boogeymon's pitchfork shattered them.

"My turn! Ruby Eye!" Boogeymon's eyes glowed a bright red and beams of red light shot forth. The beams struck DemiDevimon who fell to the ground.

"DemiDevimon! Are you okay?!" Chiisi said running to his side.

DemiDevimon managed to open his eyes bit by bit. "Heh...okay...he was tougher...than I thought."

Chiisi held his digimon tightly, shielding him from harm.

"See? You're no match for me. So make it easy on yourself and give up." Boogeymon began to advance towards him.

Chiisi was at a loss to what to do. He wanted to help, but DemiDevimon was a mere Rookie. This digimon was most certainly a Champion. What could he do against a digimon of that level? Chiisi formed a drive within him, called upon it. He felt his instincts driving him forward and mixing in with the drive.

Just then, at that very moment, DemiDevimon could feel something too. As Chiisi's drive continued to grow, he could feel the darkness beginning to swirl.

 _"_ _He's doing it, he's actually doing it."_ DemiDevimon thought to himself. A slow grin crossed his face.

And at that very moment, Chiisi's digivice began to glow. The same glow covered DemiDevimon who floated from Chiisi's arms and hovering in the air.

"What...what's going on?" Boogeymon said, a hint of fear in his voice as he sensed the darkness swirling.

Chiisi could feel it too, and that very darkness swirled about DemiDevimon, mixing in with the glow.

" **DemiDevimon! Digivolve to!** " And then the flash and darkness parted away revealing a new form. **"Devimon!"**

Standing before Chiisi and Boogeymon was a tall humanoid figure. It was clad in a black skin outfit, stitched slightly in the arms. The arms themselves were long running down the body with elongated claws. The right arm was clad in a brown wrapping while smaller strands were upon the left arms. Several belts hung upon the wait, left leg and left and right arms. A skull symbol was upon the right knee and left shoulder and another orange bat symbol lay upon the chest and left foot. Large tattered wings hung upon the back almost as if they were torn from battle. A great horned head lay above with a pair of red eyes staring out of the mask. The only part that wasn't solely black was the mouth which was a male blueish white.

This was Devimon.

Devimon looked at himself while Chiisi stared in awe.

"I like this." Devimon said in a voice far more gruffer than his previous one. Looking back to Chiisi, the smile only deepened. "Hang back kid. I got this."

Boogeymon stared at the newcomer without even hiding his nervousness. "Big deal. So you digivolved? You're still no match for me."

Devimon snorted a laugh. "Oh really? Well you forget, I'm the original devil, and I can overcome a trash devil like you."

"Enough of this! Death Crash!" Upon the utterance, Boogeymon charged forward, pitchform to the front.

Chiisi expected Devimon to move, or do something. But he just stood there. He didn't dare say anything, mostly because he didn't want to distract Devimon. And then he noticed Devimon was doing something He simply outstretched his arms, palms out and stood there. Boogeymon was getting closer and Devimon was still showing no sign of evading. But then, he made his move.

Devimon's palms began to glow with black energy. And then, that energy released.

"Touch of Evil!" The energy collided with Boogeymon sending him off of his course. The red evil spun in the air as he flew backwards. But with a flap of his wings he managed to hold his position. Taking that moment, Devimon closed in. Claws still charged with dark energy, he struck Boogeymon several times. Each hit, Boogeymon was sent further along. But each time he straightened himself, though not looking to good for wear.

"Okay so you're good." Boogeymon had to admit. The two devils stared each other down and both flapped their wings flying upwards into the air. Both were glaring daggers at one another, ready to take one another down. "Ruby Eye!" Boogeymon cried.

Devimon just flapped there stoically, until a smirk crossed his face. "Laser Wing!" Twin beams of dark energy shot forth from the wingspan and struck Boogeymon. But he didn't end there. "Touch of Evil!" With a mighty slash, he struck at Boogeymon again making him cry in pain.

Landing back on the ground, Boogeymon found himself kneeling. "You...you're too tough." He looked to Devimon then to his prize above. And then he made his decision. "Keep them! I'm outta here!" And then in a flash, he was gone.

"Devimon you forced him back!" Chiisi called happily.

Devimon crossed his arms and looked above. "I'm not done yet." Flying upwards, he only went a short distance as he hovered in front of the cage. "Just as I thought, this is made from dark energy, so another dark source can only break it." he smirked. "Good thing I'm full of dark." charging up another Touch of Evil, he slashed until it finally broke. The glass pieces dissipated into data but that left the prisoner with nothing to stand on. Everyone fell and piled together into a clump.

"Gee thanks." Jun managed as she worked her way out of the pile.

"Okay kid, now it's up to you." Devimon said ignoring Jun.

"Huh?" Chiisi responded.

"Just will us out." Devimon instructed.

It didn't take Chiisi long to know what he meant. Closing his eyes, he willed and mustered all of his might. And then he felt something give. There was a great rush as outside the scenery began to rapidly change. And the moment Chiisi opened his eyes, he felt something different: the sun against his face.

"Chiisi you did it!" Sakura cried as she ran and embraced her brother in a hug.

"Yeah wait to go!" Kazuya cheered.

Everyone looked about and noticed they were no longer in the house. In fact, the house was completely gone.

"Where did the house go?" Sho asked.

"I can assume the house was some kind of illusion." Fairydramon proposed.

What else did they have to go on?

And so it was another win for them and they rejoiced in the sun. Chiisi took it all in stride for he knew he didn't do it alone. No half of the credit went to a dark hero. And that very hero stood and dedigivolved back into his Rookie stage.

And before he took flapped back to his partner, he thought to himself. _"_ _Guess the kid has taken the first step. Hope you're happy...master."_

A/N: This was one of the longest chapters I have written. But now all of the digimon have reached the Champion level. And we got a first hint of the first arc's villain. Sorry this took so long to produce, but sometimes drive has a way of leaving you.


	9. Chapter 9

Boogeymon stood before his boss, fear upon his eyes. Even in the darkness of the room, he could still make out some of his boss's features.

"So you ran?" came the simple question. The tone it was delivered in was so calm and serene that it was eerie.

"You don't understand sir! That kid's digimon was unbelievably strong! If I stayed I would have been deleted!" Boogeymon said hoping to incite some mercy.

A hand raised, halting his speech. "If there is one thing I hate, it's sniveling."

"But I'm not-"

"SHUT UP!" the fist clenched and as it did, a flame lit up.

Boogeymon froze in place, shivering all the while.

"And there it is, cowardice, weakness." he arose, body alit in a glow. The fires of his rage. Something slammed against the ground. A metallic _CLANG_ as a chain fell limply.

Boogeymon held his eyes upon that chain. Watched it dangle and slide across the ground. Suddenly, the chain went erect and stood up. Firmly his boss held it in his hand, brandishing it like a sword.

"I have no room for cowards." his boss stated firmly.

The last thing Boogeymon saw was the chain coming down upon his body, and he knew no more.

XXX

Chip Town. A moderate sized burg on the outskirts of the Chip Hills. The name went hand in hand. Many digimon lived here, moving about and going about their business. Though life within here wasn't as bounteous as some of the larger cities, activity was still abound. The more dead center in the town, the more the activity seemed to be.

"Come one! Come all!" a loud voice boomed. "Come and see this amazing new product!" As the voice spoke, the more childish its pitch sounded. A voice befitting a boyish guile. And it belonged to a certain digimon.

Standing dead center in town was a white rabbit with a doggish nose. As said before, the rabbit was a white color. Around the edges of the long ears, which dragged upon the ground, were green edgings. Two pairs of green splotches lay above them, and just under the neck was a green v cut. Least underneath the clothing. The digimon wore a gray vest, nicely stitched and hemmed together, and comfortable looking. Atop the digimon's head was a bowler hat. And underneath that lay a single horn. The digimon was an average beast digimon known as Terriermon.

Terriermon reached behind him and presented a pink bottle. "Introducing the patented, Bunny Bros., Mystery Miracle Elixir!" The rabbit held out the bottle for all to see. "What does it do you may ask? Well that's the mystery of it all friends! So why not take a chance and buy some today!"

A moment of silence followed as the pitch ended. Terriermon's big black eyes were wide with anticipation. But sadly, that anticipation went unwanted. No digimon that passed by paid them any attention. Terriermon stood there for a few moments dumbfounded as to what had happened, or rather what was not happening.

"What? No one came again?" Terriermon spoke in confusion.

"Face it. This miracle elixir just isn't selling." a voice spoke up from behind.

Behind Terriermon lay a wagon. Inside it was laden with products of various kinds. And at the helm was another digimon. At first glance, this digimon could be Terriermon's twin. And indeed he was. The only difference was color. Wherever there was white on Terriermon, there was brown on this digimon, and wherever there was green this digimon had pink. They wore matching clothing and underneath this digimon's bowler hat lay three horns as opposed to one. But what made him stand out was the monocle over his left eye, the string attached to his vest. This digimon was known as Lopmon, and he was the second of the the Bunny Brother pair.

"Eh we just need a little push is all." Terriermon insisted. Reaching his clawed digits into his pocket, he fished out something long and large. It was a cigar, and in his other claw he fished out a match. Striking up a flame, he brought it up to the cigar and lit it up. The white rabbit brought the cigar to his lips and began to puff. As soon as he was done, he inhaled and then exhaled some smoke, a pleased expression upon his face.

"Ugh. Must you smoke that horrid thing?" Lopmon said with a disgusted glance.

Terriermon looked to his brother mildly annoyed. "This again? You know I need them to relax."

"Yes but did you ever stop to think that perhaps we aren't getting any customers, is because your filling the air with that filthy smoke?"

Terriermon waved a claw at his brother. "Eh my smoking isn't a problem." he dismissed. "What about that thing over your eye? Maybe they're weirded away by that?"

Lopmon looked rather offended at that remark. "Well my accessory makes me look dignified. Your little accessory makes you look like a thug!"

Terriermon waved his brother off with a scoff and returned to smoking. "Eh ShimaUnimon doesn't mind my smoking. Do ya girl?"

Hooked up to the wagon was a digimon. She looked like a zebra, white with black stripes. A red mane and tail spilled out with two large ears pointing upward. Like the bunny brothers, this digimon had an accessory. Atop her head was a bonnet covering what appeared to be a broken silver horn. A metal faceplate covered the upper part of her face with a red visor in place of the eyes.

This was ShimaUnimon.

ShimaUnimon heard her name called and looked over to one of her masters. She gave a short snort in acknowledgment.

"See? She's a real trooper!" Terriermon boasted proudly.

Lopmon merely rolled his black eyes.

Well this pitch had failed, but perhaps another round would yield better results?

Terriermon was about to give out another round, when a voice interrupted him.

"Are you selling that miracle elixir?" it asked.

Terriermon looked up and saw a hulking figure staring down at him. Its shape was covered in a brown blanket.

"Why yes we are good sir!" Terriermon answered. A hopeful eye batted towards the hooded figure. "How many can we put you down for sir?"

The figure began to shake. "Oh I'm not here to buy, but I have bought before."

"Oh ho! A returning customer? Well that's our Miracle Elixir for ya."

"Like I said. I'm not here to buy. I wouldn't buy your product ever again." the figure said shaking all the more.

"Oh come now sir, I'm sure I can persuade you to give it another shot." Terriermon said confidently.

All the while the rabbit spoke, the more the figure shook. "You can't persuade me. Not after this." then in a flash, the figure removed the hood. "NOT AFTER WHAT IT DID TO ME!"

Right away, the two Bunny Brothers were greeted by an odd site, for the figure's body was completely pink.

Terriermon craned his eyes getting a good look at who was before him, and then it hit him. "Why if it isn't our old friend Mr. Ogremon." then he noticed how angry Ogremon looked. "Well hehehe. I did say our Miracle Elixir has surprising effects. You take a chance when you buy it."

Ogremon leaned in closer, anger all the more evident upon his face. Terriermon took a step backwards. Lopmon stood at the wagon's helm, hands reaching for the reins. But he was hesitant to make a move. As much as he drove him crazy, he wouldn't leave his brother behind. Terriermon's digimon senses were on full alert. He had to do something, otherwise this digimon would pound him flat.

Then an idea hit him. "Blazing Fire!" Terriermon spat out several balls of fire striking Ogremon right in the face. The attacked stunned the Champion who tried to clear his vision. Taking that moment, Terriermon quickly scampered up to the wagon. "Let's move it brother!"

Lopmon snapped the reins and that got ShimaUnimon moving. The zebra digimon took out into a full run, wagon in tow.

"Hey come back here!" Ogremon shouted as his vision cleared.

Just another day in the life of the Bunny Brothers. Salesmon extraordinaire.

XXX

"Woah. So this is a digimon town?" Kazuya remarked.

The entire group had made it over the Chip Hills, and were now in the town named after said hills. Honestly, they didn't know what to expect. Frankly based on what they had seen, digimon only lived in small villages. Yet here it was, a bustling town. And judging by all the digimon, it certainly reflected that notion.

"Wow. I didn't know they were this civilized." Sakura said with surprise.

"Well why wouldn't we be?" Fairydramon asked. "We digimon aren't uneducated beasts."

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it." Sakura pardoned.

"It's quite alright." Fairydramon excused. "What with all of those rouge digimon attacking, us I imagine it's hard to picture us as civilized."

Those words rang true for the most part. When most of a race provides an ill example (brainwashed aside), one could gain a negative view. It was human nature.

For the rest of the group, it was a new sight. A fresh one from all the violence and running. Yes, they had good feelings about this place. It looked like a nice friendly burg. Now if only someone would do something about that noise.

A strange noise rose up in the distance, growing louder by the minute. Everyone turned to a corner and with wide eyes, they watched as something sped by. It was a wagon, drawn by a horse type digimon. And it was heading right towards them.

"Whoa hey stop!" Gazimon shouted.

The two riders at the helm noticed them and the wagon came to a skidding halt. A few moments of pause preceded, before another voice interrupted it.

"There you are! I've got you now!" the gruff voice of Ogremon grumbled.

The two rabbit brothers looked to the assembled party. "Look could you lend us a hand?" Terriermon pleaded. "This crazy oaf is chasing us!"

Kazuya and Gazimon looked at the approaching pink ruffian and they knew when someone was being oppressed. At least that's the way it seemed. They had no idea of the true details of this chase. But there was no time to learn or dwell upon it.

"Hey no worries." Kazuya said with a confident smirk. "You ready Gazimon?"

Gazimon took a quick glance at Fairydramon and smirked himself. "Sure! No problem!" Though Kazuya's intentions were more noble, Gazimon had some ulterior motive. Mainly he just wanted to impress Fairydramon.

Holding up his digivice, Kazuya looked to this digimon who stood at the ready.

 **"Gazimon! Digivolve to! Genkimon!"**

Genkimon roared triumphantly as he charged towards Ogremon. With a ram of his head, he hit Ogremon square in the chest.

"What the! Who are you?" Ogremon exclaimed.

Genkimon brandished his claws and pawed like a charging bull. "I'm the guy who's going to kick your butt." Opening his maw, Genkimon prepared his signature attack. "Genki Blast!"

The attacks his Ogremon square in the face, then to finish things off, Genkimon added a "Genki Rush!" That attack sent Ogremon flying, right into the side of a building. He struggled to get up but at last gave into unconsciousness.

Genkimon held his head up in pride and Kazuya pumped his fist in the air. The pair were victorious and they returned to their group.

"You know I don't think you guys had to be so rough with him." Sakura said sympathetically.

"Well he did seem like a brute." Fairydramon quipped. "Odd color though."

"Pretty impressive show of strength eh cutie pie?" Genkimon said with a cock of his eyebrow.

Fairydramon merely snorted and looked away. That did nothing to deter Genkimon's look.

"Excellent work my boy! A stupendous display of strength!"

Everyone looked to see the two occupants of the wagon disembarking. They walked in close until they were standing a decent distance in between them.

"Hey no problem." said Kazuya. "Happy to help."

"Well we certainly appreciate it good sir." said Lopmon

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Terriermon and this here is my brother Lopmon. And this is ShimaUnimon, our faithful steed." the white rabbit said introducing everyone.

"Hey, I'm Kazuya, and this is Gazimon." he then gestured to the rest of the group. "This is Sho and Labramon, Jun and Penguinmon, Chiisi and DemiDevimon, and Sakura and Fairydramon."

Everyone nodded their greetings all save for Sakura, who held a different expression.

"Oh...my...gosh! You are so CUUUUUUUTTTTTEEEEEE!" Sakura leapt into the air and bolted towards the two Bunny Brothers. "Oh my gosh you have matching vests and hats, and this one has a monocle, and this one has a big cigar, gosh they look like little cartoon characters!" And then she looked to ShimaUnimon. "Squeee!" she squealed. "This one has a bonnet. Oh hey there baby." she said as she petted ShimaUnimon's muzzle."

ShimaUnimon whinnied slightly in joy, happy at the attention.

Both Terriermon and Lopmon looked on the girl's strange display, and it appeared as if Sakura had at last noticed it as well.

As soon as she noticed all eyes upon her, Sakura bowed her head. "Excuse me." she said slightly embarrassed, and returned to the group.

"Honestly Sakura you must have more self control." Fairydramon chided, forgetting her little chocolate attack a while back.

"Really spirited girl you got there. That's good to have nowadays. Especially with our business." Terriermon puffed upon his cigar and blew out some smoke. It drifted and wafted all the way to Labramon. Once it hit the dog, she let out a cough before fanning it away.

"Stinky." she muttered.

"So what exactly do you two do?" Jun asked, interested for some reason.

Terriermon's face lit up at that question. "Why I'm glad you asked my girl! You see. My brother and I are salesmon. We travel the Digital World selling our goods everywhere. From north! To south! To east and west, we offer the finest goods available."

Lopmon let out a sigh. "Most of the time." he said, but barely anyone caught that.

"So what can we put you folks down for? Portable Toilet? Meat Chopper? Edible mushroom puree? Or how about our Miracle Elixir? Why it does just about anything and we have it all for a nice price of-"

"Thanks but no thanks." Kazuya interrupted. "We have a long journey ahead of us and we rally need to get back to it."

Everyone agreed. Besides. They weren't sure if their human world money would do any good in this world.

"But you saved our skins! We have to repay you somehow!" Terriermon insisted.

"No that's really fine." said Sakura.

"Oh come now surely there is something?"

"Look we said it's fine." Jun said.

"Now now I'm sure there are some rearrangements we can work something out." Terriermon walked back and forth puffing all the while. He exhaled as an idea formed. "I've got it! The ruins!"

"The ruins?" Everyone said.

"Yeah, nearby the town there are some ruins and legend states there is a great treasure within." Terriermon explained.

"A treasure!" Gazimon said excited. "What kind of treasure?"

Terriermon scratched his chin. "Hard to say, but digimon everywhere say that it can make a digimon digivolve to a higher level. So they say."

"You mean like a digimental?" Gazimon asked again.

"I guess so." Terriermon said. "But who knows? The only way to know is to see it for yourself.

Just then, Lopmon grabbed Terriermon aside. "Excuse us for a moment. I need to have a word with my brother." When they were a sufficient enough distance away, Lopmon grabbed his brother by the ears and held him close to his face. "What are you doing? You know that nobody has ever returned from the ruins."

Terriermon gently removed himself from his sibling's hand and straightened out his vest. Then he dragged upon his cigar and calmly blew out a trail of smoke rings. "Oh my dear brother. Don't see the opportunity in this?"

"Opportunity?" Lopmon repeated.

"Yes. We help them get this treasure, they'll be so grateful that they will buy anything from us!" Terriermon explained.

Lopmon blinked and adjusted his monocle. "Wouldn't it make more sense to get that treasure for ourselves and sell it?"

Terriermon blinked as well, but then he grinned. "Eh! See! I'm rubbing off on you brother."

Lopmon didn't look too happy at that statement. "That's what I'm afraid of." he muttered.

Terriermon leaned in and whispered, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"So what do you say? Interested?" Terriermon asked, smarmy grinning all the while.

The kids and their digimon looked to one another and then huddled in close. Murmuring rang out as they talked amongst themselves. Terriermon and Lopmon raised up their long ears

"Well I don't know..." Sho blurted.

"Wake up Sanbara! This could be a real chance!" Jun managed.

"Yeah I want to digivolve!" Gazimon exclaimed.

The talking went on for a bit before they all came to a decision.

Adjusting his goggles, Kazuya answered. "All right. You sold us."

Terriermon pumped his fist and rubbed his palms together. "Excellent! Come we'll show you the way!"

Hopping atop the wagon, Terriermon took the reins and got ShimaUnimon going. The zebra digimon moved at a steady pace. Not too slow, but enough for the kids and their digimon to keep up with. They walked till they were out of the town limits, then a little bit after. As they got going, they kept silent, and before they knew it, they were at the ruins. Ruins could best describe the place as that's what they were. Amber colored stone lay about, tall pillars, much like a Roman Colosseum. It was circular in shape, a ring going around a large area. Though as they stepped further, they noticed something. It was all in the ground. Several areas spreading out and cut into ledges.

"Voila! The Ruins!" Terriermon announced.

Everyone peered down gazing in awe. They had never seen any ruins before, least not outside books.

"Wow." Sakura said.

"Yes. Truly a mark of digimon architecture." Fairydramon noted with nostalgia.

Jun eyed the place down. "Man. This world just keeps getting weirder."

"What do you mean Jun?" Penguinmon asked.

"This whole thing. I mean next we got you things building places like this." Jun said in disbelief of what was beheld before her.

"One wonders what it was used for?" Chiisi wondered aloud.

"Eh probably something boring." DemiDevimon quipped.

"Well what are we all waiting for? Let's get going! We have a treasure to find!" Terriermon exclaimed.

The group was off, finding a place to spiral down. They walked and walked, kept going down but they had their own thoughts on the matter.

"Hey Kazuya?" Sho said aside.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kazuya asked.

Sho leaned in close, making sure that he wouldn't be so easily heard by the others. "Do you think we can really trust these guys?"

Kazuya looked to Terriermon and Lopmon, then back to Sho. "What do you mean?"

"There's something kind of off about them. Least Terriermon." Sho observed.

"Yeah and the smoking kind of makes him look thuggish." Jun said.

The irony was not lost on Kazuya and Sho, who merely glared at her. Jun quickly caught on.

"Hey. Cigars are way more thuggish than cigarettes." Jun defended, pulling her hand away from where her cigarettes were located.

"Try and keep up everyone." Lopmon called, noticing the three kids were lagging behind.

As they caught up, Kazuya had to note. "Well Lopmon seems fine."

"Yeah, that monocle makes him look really dignified." Sho added.

Jun took a look at the brown rabbit and tossed her hair back. "I think it makes him look like a dork.

The party continued to walk downward, staying silent all the while, but just as they had reached a great distance down, something happened. Ahead, they could hear the sound of whistling. Not like a person, but more like a whistle as in the tool. Their eyes turned to the entrance and from it, they noticed something zip by. It was small and sleek, and it flew through the air with ease. It zipped past and landed right in the wall, causing a small explosion. And then, something else emerged.

It ran on four legs. Bronze brownish body with purple splotches throughout the body, each one laden with muscles. Gray colored hands wrapped with chains, and a centurion helmet covered face, with a red eye peering out from it.

"It's Centaurmon!" Fairydramon exclaimed.

"What's he running from?" Penguinmon asked, fearfully peering out form behind the uplift of stone.

In moments, they got their answer. From out of the temple entrance came a row of brown robots. Valves upon their body with cartoonish eyes staring out from their robotic metallic built bodies.

"Surrender or be destroyed!" the lead robot replied in a robotic tone.

As they spread out, glistening in the sun were evident objects. Black glass like orbs. Dark digimentals.

"Quick hide!" Lopmon ordered.

Not wanting to risk anything, everyone did so, heads down low.

"Now what?" Sho asked.

"What are those things?" Kazuya asked.

"Guardromon." Fairydramon answered.

Kazuya peered out from behind the pillar. I think we can take em.

Genkimon held his body the lowest due to his size. They were really far up anyway, so it wasn't as if they would be spotted. But they had to do something. They couldn't just sit here. They all hid, even Terriermon who still smoked his cigar. The wind blew wafting the smoke trail right in the path of a certain canine: Labramon.

Labramon sniffed once, and then again. The particular scent didn't sit well with her. So much that her nose began to itch. The stink was overwhelming and it made her nose twitch all the more.

"Ah...Ah..." Labramon began to heave. "Ah! Ah!" she cried even louder.

Everyone looked to her, Sho especially. For Sho realized what was about to happen.

"Oh no! Don't!" Sho cried.

But Labramon couldn't take it anymore. "AHHHHHCHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!"

The sound reverberated throughout the area, and once it was uttered everything fell silent.

Labramon sniffled while Sho rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh you think anyone heard that? Aheheh."

Silence for a few moments, before..."ALERT! ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED SUSPECTS!" the robot alarm droned.

There came a sound very akin to a jet taking off. Before anyone could react, one of the robots was hovering before them.

"Gaurdromon!" Fairydramon exclaimed.

Straightening out its arms, a panel opened up and out shot a missile towards the party.

"Run!" Kazuya cried.

And the party ran at full speed, back to where they came from. But as they ran, Kazuya came to a stop. He stared down at the assembled digimon below, but most specifically the Centaurmon.

"Kazuya what are you doing?!" Sakura cried.

"That digimon needs our help!" Kazuya declared.

Seeing as they couldn't leave one man behind, everyone followed them and the assault of missiles began. They travelled all the way down. Soon they were face to face with the Guardromon.

"Leave him alone!" Kazuya demanded.

The Guardromon prepared to fire but stopped for a moment as Genkimon stepped into view.

"Genki Rush!" he said charging forward. He barreled his way through the robots and stood at Centaurmon's side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Centaurmon looked to him and nodded. "Thank you." but he looked to the open doorway. "I must go back!" he proclaimed heading back to the entrance. Yet as he fled, there was a clear limp as he walked.

"Wait a minute woah! You're in no condition!" Genkimon called, but as soon as he followed, he noticed the Guardromon turning their attention towards them. There were about six in total. All of them eager to go and fight. But they failed to notice the light of the digivices shining brightly.

 **"Labramon digivolve to! Shiisamon!"**

 **"Penguinmon digivolve to! Thunderbirdmon!"**

 **"Fairydramon digivolve to! Tiamon!"**

 **"DemiDevimon digivolve to! Devimon!"**

Before everyone stood four Champion level digimon, all willing to fight. Though they were outmatched, the party was still willing to fight. Everyone except Kazuya.

"I'm going after him!" Kazuya called to the others.

Nobody argued and were too busy staying by their digimon's sides. The only ones who tagged along were Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Hold on! Gang way!" Terriermon cried as he scrambled up Genkimon's leg and to his back.

"Excuse me sir." Lopmon excused as he worked his way up to Genkimon's back as well.

Genkimon merely groaned in frustration, but he allowed it.

The quartet followed after the centaur swiftly. They didn't get very far for they noticed something hunched over.

"Hey you!" Kazuya called.

Centaurmon looked behind him and relaxed as he saw the boy.

"You...you're not one of them?" he asked.

"What? Those guys?" Kazuya said referring to the Guardromon. "No way! We're the good guys."

Centaurmon looked to Kazuya, and then to the others, the sounds of fighting coming from the outside.

"Are you here for the treasure?" he asked with a hint of sardonic retort.

Kazuya immediately blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well that is to say..."

"As expected." Centaurmon said with a sigh. "For centuries I have deterred others from finding the treasure I have protected.

His single eye glared slightly at Kazuya, but then softened. "Wait...you there...I can feel something."

"Feel something?" Kazuya repeated as he released Centaurmon.

The centaur digimon rose up and stared down at the boy. "Your aura. It's different from the rest of the thieves who have come here."

"Um thanks?" Kazuya said, uncertain of how to take the "thief" comment.

"And you protected me from the Gaurdromon." Centaurmon continued to stare at Kazuya. "Follow me." he said as he gained some momentum again.

And so they followed. Though Kazuya looked back to his friend's outside, he knew he had to follow after the digimon, least he thought so.

As they walked, Genkimon suddenly winced in pain as he felt something burning across his back. He looked back to notice a small bit of cigar ash burning against his fur.

"Would you mind watching where you tap that thing?" Lopmon said annoyed.

Terriermon merely wiped off the ash and took another drag upon his cigar, blowing out smoke in a relaxing tone. "See? It's gone."

Lopmon flustered with anger. "Oh sometimes you drive me crazy!"

"And here we go." Terriermon said as he turned his attention back to his cigar.

"I mean we are guests upon this Genkimon's back, and you go tapping ash on him!"

"Eh I'm fine. It's not so bad. I'm a tough mon!" Genkimon said.

Terriermon released a cloud of smoke above his brother. "Well you my boy have moxy. That's a rare thing nowadays. Yesir I think you have the makings of greatness."

Genkimon lit up at that. "You know what Terriermon? You're a pretty okay guy."

Terriermon grinned proudly and directed it snidely towards his brother. Lopmon merely adjusted his monocle and enjoyed the ride.

They continued to walk further. All the while going through the same hall, but the trip ended when they reached the end. A large chamber opened up and they would notice a wide open expanse. At the center of the amber stone was a large statue featuring a strange creature. Kazuya assumed it was a representation of a digimon, but he wasn't sure of what. Centaurmon headed down a slope which led to a pedestal. Well more like a pedestal which were closed fists. Centaurmon merely walked up to it and placed a hand upon it. Suddenly, there came a great groaning of stone as the fists opened up and revealed something underneath. There, floating in mid air was an orange orb.

"You boy? Can you come over here for a moment?" Centaurmon asked.

Kazuya walked over to the orb and as soon as he neared, it glowed a fierce orange.

"At last. I think I have found a true successor to the treasure." Centaurmon said with a sense of completion.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

"You see boy, this treasure isAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

From behind came a great whistling sound as several more missiles shot forth and struck against Centaurmon's back. Everyone looked up to notice a Guardromon looking down at them.

"SO THAT IS THE FABLED TREASURE? MY MASTER WILL BE PLEASED." Gaurdromon droned.

"Centaurmon!" Kazuya and Genkimon shouted. Genkimon sharply turned knocking off Terriermon and Lopmon in the process.

"Genki Rush!" Genkimon cried as he leapt up, enveloping himself. But at the last minute, Guardromon flew out of the way while Genkimon charged forward and noticed he was leaping smack first into a wall. "Uh oh." he muttered before he hit the wall with an "oof". When the dust settled, everything could see Genkimon stuck in a wall. Not one of his finest moments. He was just glad Fairydramon wasn't watching.

Kazuya watched with shock as the Guardromon descended and advanced towards the orb.

"Oh no you don't!" Kazuya declared and charged towards Guardromon. His fists connected with the metal man but was easily pushed aside.

Guardromon said nothing as he grabbed the orb and activated his rockets. Before long, he was in the air and zipped off.

"RETURNING TO RENDEVOUS!" he droned before disappearing down the hall.

Kazuya balled his fists in anger but before he could act, he was alerted to a groan at his side.

"Centaurmon!" Kazuya said as he rushed over to the centaur. As he neared, Centaurmon's body began to ripple and distort.

"This is it for me. That last attack really got me." said Centaurmon.

"Just hang on. We'll get you help." Kazuya said as he tended to the centaur.

Centaurmon's eye focused upon him and only him. "I thank you for your concern, but there is nothing you can do." His body continued to distort and his voice became all the more strained.

"Goodbye...I was...glad to have...met the chosen for the treasure." Centaurmon managed.

"Chosen?" Kazuya said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

But Centaurmon said no more, for in that instant, Centaurmon's body evaporated into little fragments, before disappearing entirely.

Kazuya stood there in shock, before he asked, "What? What happened to him?"

Terriermon and Lopmon stood there, with their hats respectively off. "He's gone. Deleted."

"Deleted? You mean dead?" Kazuya asked.

Both the bunny brothers nodded. Kazuya balled his fists again and felt his anger rise more than ever. Nobody was supposed to die. Defeated, Kazuya and the Bunny Brothers went to Genkimon, who had now dedigivolved back into Gazimon. They all traversed outside to meet the others. As they exited, they noticed the rest of the digimon had reverted back into their Rookie form. But that wasn't all. They noticed the Gaurdromon they were fighting were now freed from their digimentals. But the same wasn't applied to the lead Gaurdromon. The others had seen him fly away. Kazuya kicked the dirt upon hearing that. But what else could be done? And so they traversed out of the ruins and back up to where their wagon lay.

"There there girl. Everything's okay." Lopmon soothed.

ShimaUnimon had oddly enough remained where they had left her. Not even the agon was out of place.

"That's our girl! Heart full of bravery and valor!" Terriermon cheered.

ShimaUnimon merely snorted and looked ahead. And so the bunny brothers faced the group.

"Well it's been a pleasure to make all of your acquaintance." Lopmon said wit ha bow.

A sudden slap on the back made him nearly drop his monocle.

"Acquaintance? Come now brother! These humans and their digimon compadres are our friends!" Terriermon boasted proudly.

"Well I gotta say it was nice meeting you guys too." said Kazuya.

"Yeah you three are real characters." Sakura said with a giggle.

The two brothers boarded their wagon. But before they left, Terriermon turned to the group. "Now if you ever have a need for a salesmon extraordinaire. Come and look us up. We'll be there in a flash." As he spoke that last line, he flicked his cigar and sent a moderate piece of ash flying. It soared through the air and landed right upon ShimaUnimon's rump.

ShimaUnimon let out a loud neigh and reared her front legs up. And then with a snort she took off running.

"Woah there! Easy girl!" Terriermon said as he bounced up and down on the wagon.

"Darn your confounded smoking!" Lopmon bellowed as they and the wagon disappeared into the horizon.

Everyone shook their heads at the strange display, but they had a feeling the two brothers would be alright. Yet upon the ground, they all noticed Terriermon had dropped something in the rush: his cigar. It lay abandoned upon the ground. The only one to do something about this was Gazimon.

"Gazimon? What are you doing?" Kazuya asked.

The rabbit digimon examined the cigar and in curiosity, he put it to his lips and sucked. That proved to be a big mistake for the moment he did he broke into a coughing fit. When he was done, he took the cigar and extinguished it upon the ground.

"Ugh yuck! How can anyone like this?" Gazimon said with disgust.

Jun let out a tiny groan, but paid it no mind.

And so the group headed back to the town. There was still much about it they had yet to see.

To be continued...

A/N: Alright. Got this done. And I introduced two new characters. Well partly new. You see. Terriermon and Lopmon appeared in the earlier version of this story, but they were way different personality wise. I liked them and wanted to introduce them again, so I revamped them for this version of the story. And overall I am very pleased with how they turned out. Also if you remember, in the original version of the story, Gazimon was an avid cigar smoker. So I took that trait and gave it to Terriermon. Also that little tidbit at the end with Gazimon was for a bit of irony. The previous version of Gazimon loved cigars, while the new version doesn't.

Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get the next one out sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

High above in the sky, something sped by. It was large and looked very much akin to a blimp. In fact, it wasn't just a blimp, but instead a blimp shaped digimon; Blimpmon. Now a normal Blimpmon was bronze in color with a tannish center. But this one was modified. It's bronze parts were coated red, and its center had painted flame patterns upon it. A pair of eyes hung above it scanning all it could see. Several cannons were jutting out upon it's sides and just below it was a small carrier. The carrier was painted red, just as the rest of the monster, yet at it's doorway was a skull symbol emblazoned upon it.

Inside, the faintest traces of light passed through and inside lay a chair, which was currently seated. And in that seat, SkullMeramon mused.

SkullMeramon, an Ultimate level digimon, and one of the greatest commanders in the Fallen Angel Army. He had conquered much but there were still areas left unaccounted for. Chip Town was one of them. He had had his eye on it for a while, but part of him considered it not worth anything. But still, potential recruits and slaves. But for now, he simply cruised. There was nothing really worth noting. But still, he was itching for something new to happen. He had sent some of his Guardromon troops in the area. But so far they hadn't returned. He grunted in annoyance. Despite being enslaved to his will, Guardromon were still Guardromon. Helpless without someone to guide them. Why even he bet that the lead Guardromon probably couldn't find his way back.

And then suddenly, something beeped on the radar. Getting up from his seat, he stared at the built in radar and noticed a blip. Only one thing could have given off that signal: a dark digimental.

"HELLO SIR?" a voice spoke through the radio.

Taking the radio he spoke into it. "Yeah? Come in."

"SKULLMERAMON-SAMA. THE ENTIRE UNIT WAS LOST, BUT I MANAGED TO ATTAIN THE LEGENDARY TREASURE."

Skullmeramon looked aside. Well he would be damned, they had actually pulled off something right.

"Bring it to me." SkullMeramon ordered.

The radar blip grew closer, and in anticipation, SkullMeramon opened the door. Sure enough, the Guardromon was floating outside holding a strange orb.

"This is the treasure?" SkullMeramon questioned.

"AFFIRMITIVE." Guardromon answered.

SkullMeramon stared at it without so much interest. But still, he could sense something within it. "Excellent work. Take it back to base and no screw ups you hear!? If anything happens to it I'll recycle you into scrap!"

"YES SIR. BUT BEFORE I GO. THERE IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW. WHILE THERE I ENCOUNTERED SEVERAL HUMANS."

Humans? That got SkullMeramon's attention.

"Humans you say? Did they happen to have digimon with them?" the fiery general asked.

"AFFIRMITIVE SIR. THEY WERE IN THE GENERAL VICINTIY OF THE RUINS NEAR CHIP TOWN."

"Chip town eh?" SkullMeramon grinned. More than likely they were still in the area. "Good. Report back to base and await further orders from me."

"YES SIR!" the Guardromon said before flying off.

Closing the door behind him, SkullMeramon sat in his seat and braced both of his fists. "Blimpmon! Set a course for Chip Town!"

There came a great groaning of metal as the Blimpmon changed its course. SkullMeramon clenched his fists. It had been so long since he had a good fight. These human children were capable of digivolving the digimon they were traveling with. Certainly it would be a good fight.

XXX

The events of what had happened still hung within the minds of the Five Lights. They had met new friends, partook in a battle, and one of them had witnessed a death. That last bit of tragedy still clung to Kazuya. Kazuya couldn't shake the image of a dying digimon from his mind. Watching Centaurumon just delete like that. One moment he was whole, and the next he was nothing.

"Kazuya? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, noticing her friend's forlorn expression.

Kazuya brushed off what was in his mind and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"Well enough about thinking goggleboy, I'm ready for something." Jun said throwing her hands behind her head.

Yes after some action, the group craved more, or at least wanted something to happen. They just weren't sure what? Looking around the town, they could see it was a place of action. So much life was teeming and so many stories were in motion. They wanted to see them all, but one whole group couldn't cover an entire town.

"Say? Since we're in a new place? How about we explore?" Kazuya suggested;.

"Oh yeah! Hitting the town! I'm for it!" Gazimon cheered.

Chiisi cupped a hand to his chin. "Well I'm for it. Anyone else?"

Looking to the others, the group each shared one another's sentiments. Though one had some different ideas.

"Look. Do we have to all glom together? I just want some private time. Away from all of you." Jun said with a slight hint of disgust."

Though despite her rude comment, each of the group had their own ideas on fun. So they came to a decision.

"Well alright. We can split up." Kazuya suggested. Everyone murmured their approval, and so it was unanimous. "How about we meet up here in the center of town when we are done?"

With their digivices, they could easily track one another, and so that made things easier.

So splitting up, the Five Lights and their digimon each went off their own separate ways. Well group wise. Kazuya and Gazimon with Sho and Labramon. Sakura and Fairydramon with Chiisi and DemiDevimon, and lastly Jun and Penguinmon by themselves.

Three different stories were about to unfold.

XXX

The two boys and their digimon walked along taking in the sights of the town. They had never seen so many digimon gathered together. It was just like a human town. Yet at the same time it wasn't like a human town.

"This place is amazing." Kazuya said.

"Yeah." Sho replied, a bit lacking in emotion.

Kazuya could pick up something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

Sho let out a sigh, "It's just that, exploring this place is exciting and all, but has anyone even thought about how we're going to get home?" he asked.

"Hey just relax!" Kazuya said throwing his arm around Sho. "If there was a way here, I'm sure there's a way back."

"Maybe you're our parents much be worried sick about us." Sho reminded. "I mean I have a life back home, an older brother, a little sister."

"You have siblings?" Kazuya asked, a bit unbelieving."

"Why do you say it like that?" Sho asked.

"Sorry, you just gave off this only child vibe." Kazuya replied. "I mean if you have a little sister, then that makes you a big brother right?"

Sho let out another sigh. "If you could call me that. I swear, Shiori is so independent."

An independent younger sibling. Kazuya could see that Sho and Sakura had a lot in common.

"I mean we did have fun at festivals." Sho remembered. "There was this one time she was trying to win a goldfish and she was having trouble with it. She kept breaking the paper." Sho managed a laugh. "But then I showed her how to do it and well...I really felt like a big brother at that point."

Kazuya, being an only child, envied Sho a bit. He had always wanted a sibling to bond with, even if the bond was small.

"But really, to her, I'm just her wimpy middle child brother." Sho lamented.

"Come one! Come all!" a booming voice spoke through the streets.

Everyone looked up and noticed something. It appeared to be a giant egg with green legs sticking out of it. A small break in the shell revealed darkness within and a pair of yellow eyes staring out. Gazimon and Labramon immediately recognized the digimon as Digitamamon.

"Sign up for the hot dog eating contest! Winner gets a special prize!"

Sho's walk came to a halt as something stopped him. It was Labramon, and her feet were firmly planted upon the ground.

"Did he say eating?" Labramon asked. A grumble from her gut gave off enough evidence that she was hungry. Then again, being Labramon, she was always hungry. "A contest for eating? Food for Labramon!?"

"Um yeah. That's what he said." Sho said a bit nervously as he saw his digimon shaking.

A shrill bark of excitement rang out as Labramon swiftly turned her head to Sho. "Oh Sho-chan please let Labramon enter! Pretty please with sugar on top!"

Sho stared down into the canine digimon's pleading eyes. They were so big and wide and shiny. He just couldn't resist. "Um...okay sure."

"Yipee!" Labramon cheered jumping into the air. "Labramon's going to eat! Labramon's going to eat! Going to eat until her tummy bursts!"

That last thought wasn't very settling, but Sho was glad to see his digimon happy.

"I'm entering too!" Gazimon suddenly piped up.

"Huh? Why?" Kazuya replied.

"If that prize is special then this would totally impress Fairydramon!" Gazimon said with excitement.

The two digimon rushed off to sign up, Leaving Kazuya and Sho alone.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?" Kazuya asked.

"Ditto." Sho replied.

The two boys went off to watch their digimon's feeding frenzy. Both boys were not really looking forward to it, but really had no choice but to follow. Just how much could digimon eat? They were about to find out.

XXX

"Wow! This place is huge." Sakura exclaimed.

She, Chiisi, and their digimon had splintered off on their own. And gazing back at their sights, they had to admit it was impressive.

"Yes. The true grandeur of digimon architecture." Fairydramon announced.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I'm just surprised that non human creatures are so detailed." Sakura added.

The buildings themselves showed a lot of care, and the whole layout of this village showed some planning.

"No offense taken my good girl, but we digimon have sprung up from mere packets of data to create splendorous sights!" The dragoness spread her arms out. "There! Take it all in!" she cried.

The dramatic placing of this moment, was disrupted by a soft snicker.

"Geeze. You really like piling on the drama there." DemiDevimon laughed.

Fairydramon placed both of her claws to her hips and turned to him. "One should have appreciation for their kind. But I wouldn't suspect a virus to have that."

"Yeah yeah I heard it all before. I swear you may be a data but you talk like a vaccine." DemiDevimon said amusingly.

Fairydramon snorted some smoke before turning around in a huff. "Let's just keep moving."

As they kept walking, Chiisi suddenly came to a stop. "Look there." he said pointing.

"What is it Chiisi?" Sakura asked.

There in an alley, there was a small stand.

"Let's check it out." Chiisi said before rushing off.

"Chiisi wait!" Sakura called after her brother, but before she knew it, all of them were at the stand.

There at the stand lay a strange digimon. It appeared to be a goblin of sorts, what with the green skin, dark green skin. A yellowish green tuft of hair lay upon it and it was adorned in a blue jacket vest. It was a Shamanmon.

"Welcome. And oh I see I have two humans in my midst." the Shamanmon said. "Have you come to have your fortunes read?"

"Fortunes?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Shamanmon nodded. "For a small nominal fee of course.

Fortune readings were fun, and Sakura always wanted to know her fortunes.

Reaching into her wallet, she pulled out some yen. "Will this cover it?" she asked.

Shamanmon took it and examined it. "Hmm...This shall be sufficient. Now who want's to go first?"

"Oh I will!" Sakura excitedly piped up. "So how does it work?"

"Just lend me your palm." Shamanmon explained. Sakura offered it which the goblin digimon took. He began to rub a finger into the palm, slowly but methodically.

"I see. Yes. I see your kind spirit being tested. You will have to face a great test. What is it? Is it against someone you care about? Yes! Oh yes. I see you and four others trying to call out to one of your own."

As Sakura listened, her alarm grew. She hadn't expected her fortune to be like this. Instinctively, she pulled her hand away, staring at the digimon with wide eyes.

"And that is all I see." Shamanmon said, "Would anyone else like to try?"

Noticing her partner's alarm, Fairydramon was a tad perturbed. But nonetheless, she held her claw out.

"Hmm. Yes. I see something here." Shamanmon said softly. "You are filled with pain, a deep regret and loathing in your heart. This will all come to a head and you shall be faced with a choice of forgiveness. And that is all I see."

That fortune was a little less worrying, so Fairydramon felt a little relief at her reading. Next up was Chiisi. The boy held out his hand and Shamanmon went to work. He ran his finger through softly yet with firmness. And then he came to an abrupt spot.

"How odd. I see nothing in your future. Only darkness."

Chiisi's eyes widened for a moment, before going back to their original size. He took his hand away and examined it for a moment. Then Shamanmon looked to DemiDevimon.

"Sorry. I'm not into that sort of thing. My future is my own." DemiDevimon stated as a matter of factly.

Though Chiisi admitted that was amazingly stoic of his digimon, he paid it no mind. And that was part one of their day.

XXX

Jun fidgeted inside her pocket for her lighter, and the other for a cigarette. Quickly she lit it up and breathed a cloud to the air.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that Jun." Penguinmon cautioned.

"Not this again." Jun muttered.

"I mean that stuff smells, it can't be good for you." the bird replied.

Breathing out another cloud, Jun looked to the open air. "Can't a girl smoke in peace?"

The question was rhetorical. She wasn't expecting an answer. Honestly it would probably be easier to quit, but she wouldn't. What had started as a way to make her look tougher, had now evolved into a habit. Still, habits could be broken. If only they wanted to. And she didn't want to.

As she walked, she noted how boring the town was. Nothing worth noting. Sure there was a strange digimon to note here and there. But really she ached for some excitement. Some new challenge, anything. Even if it were petty theft. Speaking of which.

There it lay, a fruit stand. It wasn't chocolate, but food was food, and she was hankering for some fruit. But what was exotic about the fruit was that it was blue, a blue apple that is. Part of her wondered what it tasted like, and the seller wasn't paying any attention. All it took was a swift motion, and she would be fed. Her hand reached for the blue apple but just before she took it.

"Jun don't take that!" Penguinmon suddenly piped.

Without warning, she grabbed hold of Penguinmon and rushed into a nearby alley.

"Are you crazy!? You could have given me away!" Jun rasped in a hushed voice.

"I saw what you were going to do. You were planning on stealing that apple!" Penguinmon said chidingly.

"Yeah so?" Jun scoffed.

"Jun stealing is wrong!" Penguinmon scolded.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that before. Look I'm hungry, and he's got plenty of apples. So what's the big deal?"

Penguinmon stared at his partner, giving off a firm look. But yet, that look melted awy into a disappointed glare. "Why do you have to be like this Jun?"

"Like what?"

"So...so mean."

Jun bit her lip looking away from the bird. "I don't need a criticism for how I am."

"But you can be different! You can be...you know? Nice." Penguinmon lamented.

"I aint nice." Jun countered. "It's just not me."

Penguinmon flapped his flippers. "But we're partners! And I'm nice!"

"Doesn't mean I have to be nice!" Jun countered.

Honestly this whole partners thing was something new to her. So some higher power chose her to save another world (not giving her a choice in the matter), and she was partnered up with some flightless bird.

"Look, this is just the kind of thing a girl like me does." Jun argued.

"Who says? Just because others say you have to doesn't mean you do." Penguinmon counter argued.

A grumble sprang up from Jun's stomach. She was hungry, and she needed to fill it.

"Damn. I'm hungry." said Jun.

"Jun please. Don't do the wrong thing." Penguinmon pleaded.

Jun looked at her partner for a few moments and went back to the stand. She stared at the fruit in contemplation.

"Hello? How can I help you?" The Deramon vendor asked.

Jun looked up, her face firm, but her decision made. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some money. "I'll take some of this and that." she said pointing to a blue apple and something Penguinmon couldn't see. When she was done she walked back to the blue bird and plopped something in his flippers.

"Here." she said, as she took a bite of her blue apple. When she swallowed, she took another drag of her cigarette and did the rest in a rhythmical motion. Eat and smoke, eat and smoke.

Penguinmon looked at his flippers and beamed with happiness. "Pink Pitless Cherries!" the little bird cheered. "Oh thank you Jun! I'm so proud of you!"

Jun looked aside, averting her gaze from her partner. "Yeah yeah." she said before returning her attention back to her apple and cigarette.

Penguinmon popped a cherry into his mouth all with a happy face. "Maybe there was hope for his partner yet?

XXX

Kazuya and Sho had never seen anything like it before. Well they hadn't seen an eating competition before, so they were unsure of how it was like. But if this was any indicator, then they were glad they weren't.

Gazimon and Labramon had turned into a pair of eating machines, scarfing down hot dogs like nobody's business. Though both were putting on an equal ferocity, Labramon still had the edge. Not to say that Gazimon wasn't putting up a good effort. The key difference was that he was doing this out of love (or a rather repellent crush) where as Labramon was doing this out of gluttony. And when it came to eating, gluttony always won out. Yet nonetheless, both contestants ate, out eating everyone else. But eventually all of that had to give out, and it certainly did for Gazimon. Swallowing one last hot dog, the cat rabbit's face turned a peculiar color and fell over.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya cried, running up to his partner. Sho did the same, fearing that Labramon would soon be in a similar condition. When they arrived, Kazuya immediately asked, "Gazimon? Are you okay?"

Now the concept of being okay was quite divided. Someone could say they were okay, but in realty they really weren't. The same could probably apply to Gazimon. Though the rest of his body looked fine, his face was completely dazed, and then there was his belly. Quite frankly, Gazimon looked as if he were nine months pregnant.

"Yeah...never...urp...better." Gazimon managed, stifling back a burp. He blearily looked up, raising his upper body slightly. "Did...I...win?" he asked.

"And we have a winner!" the announcer suddenly announced.

Briefly Gazimon looked elated, but soon fell when he noticed the said winner was none other then Labramon.

Labramon looked absolutely proud as she lay there patting her belly. She certainly did win, for there wasn't a single hot dog left. Labramon had cleaned off everything, even from the other contestants plates. Her tail was on a full on wag, but soon stopped when she fell over with a thud. Where as Gazimon merely looked as if he were expecting, Labrmon was giving off a good impression of a beached whale.

Just then, Labramon released a large burp to the open air. Sho grimaced and faulted his face with embarrassment. Labramon was his responsibility and if he were a pet owner, letting your dog engorge herself would be a no no.

"My I've never seen an enthusiastic display of eating since the Numemon incident five years ago! And for your valorous devouring, you win the special prize."

"Yay me! I won Sho-chan!" Labramon cheered.

Gazimon held in a hiccup, "Woo hoo." he wearily sighed.

The Digitamamon then presented a shining pass. "This pass will allow you and up to nine other guests onto the Locomon express!"

Hmm, Loco? Train related? The boys thought. A train would certainly make getting around easier. So it was a win for them. There was only one problem.

"Hey Kazuya? Mind giving me some help? I can't seem to get up." Gazimon pleaded.

With a belly that big, Kazuya wasn't surprised. "Sure." Kazuya said pulling Gazimon up. With some effort, Gazimon was back on his feet, letting out a small groan as he felt his stomach attempting to digest his huge meal.

"Well at least my efforts will impress Fairydramon." Gazimon said optimistically, rubbing his belly to soothe the pains.

Somehow, Kazuya wasn't convinced.

But there was another matter to attend to. Seeing as she had eaten more, Labramon was pinned firmly to the ground, and Sho was having a lot of trouble getting her up.

"Need a little help there?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah...please." Sho groaned.

The two boys put a lot of effort an elbow grease into hoisting up the bloated and gluttonous hound, but their efforts fell as they fell over. Labramon just lay there and gave a tiny hiccup in confusion.

"Is it okay if Labramon mentions she's still hungry?" she innocently asked.

Both boys let out another groan.

XXX

Sakura still couldn't shake off the fortune she had received. What had started as a simple innocent endeavor had left a clear mark upon her. But it was just a fortune right? Those were all fake right?

"Sis? Are you okay?" Chiisi asked.

"Huh what? Oh sorry. Yeah I'm fine." Sakura lied.

"You're lying." Chiisi saw through it.

Sakura flinched. Her brother was really sharp. Too sharp for his own age. "Okay fine. I'm just worried about what the fortuneteller said." she admitted.

"Oh that." Chiisi realized.

Sakura was a sharp one as well. She too could see that her sibling was bothered by what he had been given.

"My advice to you two? Try not to think about it." DemiDevimon suddenly said.

"Well frankly that's easy for you to say, seeing as you didn't have your fortune read." Fairydramon noted.

"Hey I told you I don't believe in that sort of thing." DemiDevimon replied.

"So that's why we can't take your whole "just don't think about it" seriously." Fairydramon stated.

The dragoness suddenly let out a gasp as DemiDevimon flapped in front of her. "Hey at least yours wasn't so bad. Your's just talked about forgiveness and all that jazz."

Fairydramon had to admit to herself. Her's wasn't all that bad. But still, it made her think.

"Hey look it's Jun." Sakura called out.

Well that thought was put on hold as Fairydramon saw both Jun and Penguinmon.

The girl was finishing off the remains of a blue apple and smoking a cigarette on the side. Taking the core she tossed it into a trash can and turned her attention fully towards her cigarette.

"Yo. What's up?" Jun asked, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Oh hey, have fun?" Sakura asked.

Jun dropped her cigarette and stamped it out. "Eh this town is a drag. See? It's so boring I don't even want to finish this cig."

"Um...okay?" Sakura noted down at the crushed cigarette. She wasn't sure how being bored related to not smoking, but whatever.

"Well I can tell you I had a great time!" Penguinmon cheered. The bird stared up at Jun with endearing eyes. They were so big and shiny that it made Jun recoil.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyway. You do anything great?" Jun asked.

"We got our fortunes read." Sakura answered.

Jun made a scoffing sound with her hands upon her hips. "You actually believe in that?"

Sakura sheepishly fiddled with her skirt. "Well I thought it was fun."

"Well anyway. I think we should be heading back. I'm sure Kazuya and Sho are waiting for us." Chiisi said.

Unanimously agreeing. The rest of them joined together and headed back to the meeting place. Along the way, Fairydramon couldn't help but notice that Penguinmon was looking at Jun with an expression that clearly meant pride.

XXX

"Oh hey! That place has food! Can we stop there Sho-chan?" Labramon asked.

Sho looked at his digimon with a look of disbelief. "I think you had enough."

Upon saying that, he took in the full view of Labramon and quickly realized that he was right. With much effort, they had managed to hoist Labramon back upon her paws. Though her little binge had left it's mark. The dog digimon now walked with a prominent waddle, her belly swaying and jiggling with audible sloshes. It was almost hypnotic. Gazimon on the other hand simply held both paws upon his belly, trying to comfort it. Sound came from it, groaning mixing in with Gazimon's own moans.

"Serves you right you know?" Kazuya scolded.

"Ugh...You don't have to remind me." Gazimon moaned.

Although Gazimon had done it out of his strong feelings for Fairydramon, he was now having doubts that it was a wise choice. Still, what was done was done.

"I mean really, how can you still be hungry after all of that?" Sho asked,

Labramon flashed a happy grin and answered, "I dunno, Labramon just really loves to eat, even if she's full."

Sho had to admit, at least his digimon was honest. Even if she was proving herself more of a shameless glutton.

"Hey look there's everyone!" Kazuya noticed.

Sure enough, the rest of the group was joining in and the other half began to slowly sink in.

The first thing they noticed however, was Labramon's belly.

"Woah damn! What happened to the mutt?" Jun asked with a mixture of disgust and shock.

Sho rubbed the back of his head, "Eating contest."

Sakura then noticed Gazimon's condition. "Did Gazimon enter the same contest?" she asked.

Gazimon let out a groan but that pained feeling quickly turned to joy the moment he saw Fairydramon. "Hey babe!" he called. He moved over to Fairydramon, doing his best attempt to be suave. He removed his hands revealing his swollen gut, something that made Fairydramon grimaced. "So it's pretty impressive right? I mean I entered that contest to win the special prize. I didn't win but the effort was what counted right?" he then let out a burp. The smell was strong and wafted over to Fairydramon.

"You mean engorging yourself like a stuffed pig? I hardly call that impressive." she said disgustingly.

Gazimon fell, both from the full feeling in his stomach. And from the feeling of being rejected yet again by Fairydramon.

The entire group was together, and they were just about to plan their next move, but that was put on hold the moment they heard a strange sound. It was like a loud deep whine that was growing louder by the moment. All the digimon stopped to look in the sky for they noticed the sound as well. Slowly something came into view. Everyone couldn't believe it, but it was a large blimp. But what was most noticeable about it were the painted flames upon it. As it hovered into view, it stopped directly above the children. Then, before anyone could react, several blasts fired from the cannons striking all of the buildings in their path. Explosions gave away as the digimon townsfolk scatter.

"What's going on!?" Kazuya cried.

"Is that thing a digimon?" Sho asked,

"Whatever it is it's destroying the town!" Sakura exclaimed.

Missiles upon missiles fired upon the town, destroying all in their wake. The Five Lights stood strong for they knew that somehow they would have to do something about this.

"Look! Something's there!" Chiisi called to above.

Everyone squinted their eyes as they noticed something standing above. And that very something was growing closer. The Five Lights and their digimon scattered as the figure dropped down. It knelt down low before it finally rose up, revealing its details in full.

The creature was very humanlike in proportions, with a human skin tone. Chains wrapped around its chest in an x formation, wrapping all the way around its arms. Several belts held up a pair of black pants. Black pants with a flame pattern on each side. Below that were four metallic bands on each leg with boots that each had a metallic skull upon it. The same metallic skull lay upon its face with two red dots for eyes. Wild blue hair flowed upward, with indigo on the sides.

"Well. So you're the little pests destroying all of my dark digimentals?" the creature asked in a hiss.

All of the humans stood ready, though admittedly, they were nervous upon seeing a fierce opponent. Though they weren't digimon, they could tell he was powerful.

"Who are you?!" Kazuya demanded. Upon hearing that he was responsible for the dark digimentals, they knew who was their enemy.

"I'm the great SkullMeramon-sama! One of the highest generals in the Fallen Angel Army." Once he announced his name, they could tell he was a digimon. SkullMeramon looked over the assembled group, but more noticeably their digimon. "A Gazimon, Labramon, Penguinmon, DemiDevimon, and a Fairydramon. Quite the motley crew you got here." And then he noticed the little devices on the children's waists. "Let me guess, these are the little tools that allow digivolution? Well I gotta say, my masters will want to see this. And although I should destroy you all for getting in our domination, I'm eager to see this gift for myself." SkullMeramon braced himself, fists raised and stance in fighting mode. "Come at me. Digivolve and show me what you got!"

The children didn't quite expect this. An enemy that was actually daring to fight them. This was a little too inviting. But still, they were happy to oblige.

"All right! You asked for it! Everyone!" Kazuya cried.

Everyone raised their digivices and their digimon stood ready. Each digivice shined a brilliant light and the digimon glowed in return.

 **"Gazimon digivolve to! Genkimon!"**

 **"Labramon digivolve to! Siesamon!"**

 **"Penguinmon digivolve to! Thunderbirdmon!"**

 **"Fairydramon digivolve to! Tiamon!"**

 **"DemiDevimon digivolve to! Devimon!"**

Before SkullMeramon now lay five Champion level digimon. They all looked ready and eager to fight. Even Siesamon, whose belly had now shrunken down to normal. The same couldn't be said for Genkimon, who was still sporting a portly gut.

Genkimon took one look at Siesamon and grumbled. "So not fair."

"Well what are you waiting for? Come at me!" SkullMeramon dared.

"Gladly!" Siesamon boldly declared.

The canine dove forward, teeth bared. But the moment she got near, SkullMeramon dodged and grabbed her by the tail. Swinging her with force, he threw her into a building.

"Siesamon!" Sho shouted.

A smirk crossed over the metal faced demon's face. "No really? I mean come at me with all you got!"

Seeing how easily their friend was subdued, both Thunderbirdmon and Tiamon flapped upward until they were over SkullMeramon.

"Spark Wing!" Thunderbirdmon squawked!

"Tiamat Fire!" Tiamon roared.

The two attacks mixed in with one another, swirling into a torrent. The attack struck SkullMeramon dead on, but there were no cries of pain. The flames and electricity continued to swirl, but soon the column began to shrink. It shrank until it left a very humanoid shape. SkullMeramon stood there no worse for wear.

"I admit, the electric attack tickled, but come on! I'm fire incarnate! Did you really expect that to work?!" SkullMeramon bellowed. With a thrust of his arms, the chains upon them elongated. "Flame Chain!" he cried.

The chains did their work and wrapped themselves around Tiamon and Thunderbirdmon's necks. Flames ran up them until they reached the two Champions. They howled in pain and finishing things off, SkullMeramon threw them both on the opposite sides. They hit the ground, breaking some pieces of building as they did. And when they did, their bodies shrank down into their Rookie forms.

"Fairydramon!" Sakura cried, running over to her digimon. Jun did the same only without calling her digimon's name. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked with urgency.

"Ow! That hurt!" Penguinmon whined.

"We have to flee! He's an Ultimate, we don't stand a chance!" Fairydramon warned.

"An Ultimate?" Sakura repeated.

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon's cries rang. The devil digimon held both of his claws outstretched and began to slash against the higher leveled digimon. But as he did, SkullMeramon merely smirked. Then with a might hand, he grabbed hold of one of Devimon's arms.

"Tiida Ija" Siesamon's voice called out.

SkullMeramon looked to see several bolts of holy light shooting towards him. Thinking quickly, he pulled over the next thing he could think of as a shield.

"No wait!" Devimon called. But it was too late.

The attack his Devimon square in the chest. Then with a mighty throw, SkullMeramon tossed Devimon aside. As he flew through mid air, he suddenly devolved back into DemiDevimon.

"DemiDevimon!" Chiisi cried as he ran towards his partner.

"You cowardly jerk!" Siesamon cried in outrage. Just as before she leapt forward teeth bared. But SkullMeramon was prepared for her. As she neared, SkullMeramon delievered a sharp kick to her head. She flew back with the rest of the digimon, reverting back into Labramon as well.

"Oh no! Labramon!" Sho ran after his digimon with concern.

The only one left standing was Genkimon. Kazuya could see the sheer magnitude in the level separation.

"Genkimon! Get away!" he called.

"No way!" Genkimon scoffed. "After hurting my precious Fairydramon, you think I'm going to let him get away with it?" Genkimon felt a rumble inside him, one he had felt growing all the more. An he knew he had to let it out. "Genki Blast!" he cried, but what came out instead was a belch.

With a laugh, SkullMeramon dove forward and with a might punch, he connected with Genkimon's jaw. The Champion skid upon the ground, reverting back into the still pudgy looking Gazimon.

"Really? That's the limit of your power!?" SkullMeramon laughed. "If so I'm not impressed!" he finished with a cross of his arms.

The entire group knew they were outmatched, and when you were outmatched, you had no choice but to..."Run!" Kazuya cried.

Gathering up their digimon, the party ran off, deep into the town. SkullMeramon merely grinned and followed after. As he did, he gave a snap of his fingers. High above, a hatch opened atop of his customized Blimpmon. And from it came a swarm of dark digimentals. They flew through the air and landed upon the town, finding suitable hosts. Every Digimon screamed out in pain as the mind control took effect.

"We have to help them!" Sakura cried out in horror.

"There's no time! We have to get away!" Kazuya replied.

Though Sakura hated to admit it, they stood no chance against SkullMeramon, so their best chance was to run, but to where? Everywhere digimon were being enslaved, and there was nothing they could do about it. But then, there came a glimmer of hope.

 **Locomon Express.**

"There!" Sho shouted. Fiddling in his pocket, he pulled out the Locomon pass Labramon had won. "This is a train pass! We can escape with this!"

"Good thinking Sho-chan!" Labramon yipped.

They all ran towards the gate and soon entered inside. There situated were several trains, but they were no mere trains, but instead Locomon, Ultimate level digimon.

 _"The next Locomon will be departing shortly."_ an automated voice spoke through the speakers.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Jun shouted.

Everyone followed Sho's lead as he flashed the pass and got them inside. They piled inside the train car and took a seat. They all awaited patiently while the cries of carnage raged outside. But sure enough there came the telltale train whistle and with a shake they were off. And so the Locomon pulled out of the station and off along the tracks. They were safe from danger, for now.

A/N: Okay. So now we get an official look at our first villain. For a little refresher, SkullMeramon was in the last version of the story. There he was the second villain the children faced and more or less filling in for Etemon. Back then he had a huge network to keep track of his domain and had a big personality. Although instead of being a hammy Elvis impersonator, he was axe crazy. In this version I toned down on the craziness and made him simply arrogant and loving a good fight. Also in the original version, Boogeymon was the first villain the kids faced, but here I made him SkullMeramon's subordinate. Oh and for those who were curious, yes Boogeymon is dead. Also I have gone back to spelling Labramon's Champion form as Siesamon. That's what is written on the Digimon Wiki so I'll stick with that. Also I hope people paid close attention to Shamanmon's fortunes.

Well, until next time. Please read, review, and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chip Town was in an uproar. Carnage went on all sides as many digimon fled. The dark digimentals were relentless in their pursuit, capturing any digimon they could find. And any digimon they did find, their minds were quickly silenced. They only obeyed the will of their master, and that master was SkullMeramon.

The flame digimon grinned to himself. This had all gone well. An entire town captured. But one little problem: the humans had gotten away. That alone made him itch for more of a fight. He wanted a good one. And those weak little Champions were hardly good opponents. Nevertheless, it was fun to have some punching bags around. And he wasn't done practicing yet. Looking up to the Blimpmon, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm not through with you yet little worms."

XXX

The fog was thick as pea soup. Least that's what he could compare it to. He wandered through aimlessly, searching for any sign of escape. Despite his search, he could find nothing. His staff thrust into the ground as he kept an open notice for signs of his captor. Yet said captor was elusive. Only appearing when he wanted. Frankly, all seemed hopeless, but he wouldn't give up. It wasn't in his nature.

Then he heard it. Something far off, coming along the tracks. Silently he prayed for them, knowing whoever was coming would in fur a foul surprise. Inside he prayed for them. Prayed and waited.

XXX

The Locomon puffed along the tracks at a steady pace. Inside the passengers took the moment to relax themselves. Albeit halfway, for they were still tense from what had transpired. Kazuya kept his head hidden with his hands. He let out a weary sigh and looked to Gazimon. The rabbit mon was still hoisting a bloated belly, moaning and rubbing it all the while.

"That's the last time I eat." Gazimon bemoaned.

"But why wouldn't you want to eat? Eating is great!" Labramon piped. Just then, her stomach grumbled. "Sho-chan! Labramon is hungry!"

Sho looked at her in disbelief. "Again? But you just stuffed yourself silly."

Labramon tilted her head innocently. "Yeah but Labramon digivolved. So my tummy shrank."

"Well how come my belly didn't shrink?" Gazimon moaned.

Labramon looked to him and shrugged. "I dunno."

Gazimon sank further back in his seat. "Well that's just unfair."

"Eh quit your complaining." Jun waved the rabbit off. "So you stuffed yourself like a pig. There's worse things in the world."

Though most wouldn't agree with her, the group saw that she had a point.

"You know I really think the important thing is that we got our butts kicked." DemiDevimon noted.

That was on everyone's minds. Such a resounding defeat they had been delivered. One that wouldn't be shaken off so easily.

"Yeah. That was a pretty powerful digimon." said Chiisi.

"Why was he so powerful though?" Sakura asked. "I mean our digimon digivolved and everything."

Fairydramon cleared her voice and stood at the center of the train. "I'm glad you asked my girl, for there is a very simple explanation." The dragoness turned to face everyone, her eyes full of serious determination. "He was an Ultimate!" she declared with a hint of dramatic flair.

"An Ultimate?" the humans repeated.

Fairydramon nodded. "Yes, an Ultimate. The next stage in our digivolution."

"Just how many levels do you have?" Jun asked.

Fairydramon's determination brightened up into an enthusiastic cheer. "I'm so glad you asked!" Fairydramon cleared her voice again, and in everyone's mind, a chalkboard popped up behind her. A little visual animation to brighten up the explanation. "Digimon are divided into several levels. First we start out our lives as a Digitama. Then we hatch into a Baby digimon, otherwise known as Fresh. Following that we have the In-training level." Gesturing a claw to herself, Fairydramon continued, "Following that is the Rookie level, such as myself and everyone present. Then there is the Champion level, and the level we currently digivolve into." Everyone knew what the Champion level digimon were. "And then there is the Ultimate level, what SkullMeramon was to our disadvantage. Though types play a role in a battle, generally digimon at a higher level have the advantage."

The group was enlightened now, though Chiisi had another question. "Is there a level beyond Ultimate?"

Fairydramon nodded. "Yes, Mega, a level fabled and often sought but usually never reached."

The group finally understood how vast the difference between themselves and their enemy was.

"Wow. No wonder we were beaten." Sho realized.

Labramon let out a whine, prompting Sho to pet her. "Labramon is sorry Sho-chan. She wishes she was stronger."

"Hey it's okay." Sho reassured.

Jun was about to reach for a cigarette, but stopped when she figured what was the point? "Well it looks like we're screwed."

"No!" Kazuya suddenly piped up. "Just because we got beat doesn't mean we should give up!" Kazuya stood on his feet, fists clenched and eyes full of resolve. "We'll just have to digivolve higher!"

"Yeah...urp!" Gazimon burped rubbing his belly.

"Easier said than done my boy." Fairydramon reminded.

There was that. Even if they wanted to digivolve, getting to that point was another story. And they didn't have a lot of options on how to reach it. All they could do is sit on the train and pray they were taken someplace safe.

"HALT!" a loud voice called as the train came to a sudden and abrupt stop.

Everyone standing, (namely Fairydramon) were sent flying to the floor. While everyone else seated held their ground to keep from falling our of their seats.

The skidding went on until at last the train completely stopped. Everyone stood dumbfounded at the sudden halting.

"LAST STOP. ALL PASSENGERS DEPART." the robotic tone of voice came from nowhere.

Everyone looked out the window and noticed the vast fields of green surrounding the train. They weren't at any station that was for certain, but they didn't know what else to do than simply follow what they were told.

"I guess this is where we get off." Kazuya said.

Helping Gazimon to his feet, the rest of the party followed in suit and headed for the train door. Their feet touched the ground and could hear the familiar sound of crunching grass. But as they looked about, they could clearly see the conductor had made a mistake.

"There's nothing out here!" Jun exclaimed. Turning back to the train, the juvenile delinquent kicked the side of it. "Hey buddy let us back in!" she demanded.

"NO." the robotic voice droned. "THERE IS A FOGBANK AHEAD. I'M NOT STEPPING INTO UNKNOWN TERRITORY."

And with that said, the train began to chug again and ran backwards. Puffing along the path, going in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait come back!" Jun called, running after the vehicle without much success. In fact, she gave up rather quickly. "Stupid conductor! Just who does he think he is? Talking at us like he's some kind of big scary robot or something."

"Um Jun?" Penguinmon said tapping Jun's leg. "That was the digimon talking."

"The digimon? You mean that train was the digimon?" Jun realized at last.

Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah. Well his name is Locomon."

Jun smacked herself in the head. It was so obvious with the naming scheme that she was foolish not to see it.

"Well this world is just full of surprises." she said to herself.

The group was lost for now for what lay ahead perturbed them. A large fog bank lay in front of them. It was so thick one couldn't see what was in front of them.

"Are we supposed to go in there?" Sakura asked.

"Not like we have any other place to go." Sho said.

The rest of the group knew it. And with SkullMeramon on their tail, it was better to stay hidden.

"All right. But we should stay close." Kazuya instructed.

Everyone got in close as they ventured forth into the fog. The moment they did, all they saw was the gray mist around them.

"It's so thick." said Sakura, partially worried.

Fairydramon kept her reptilian eyes open. She sniffed the air and shuddered. "Something doesn't feel right." she warned.

Gazimon, who was still reeling from an upset stomach, could even tell that something wasn't right. "Yeah. I think something's watching us."

Penguinmon shivered in fright and hung close to Jun's leg. "I'm scared."

DemiDevimon kept his perch on Chiisi's shoulder. "I guess I'm the only one who finds this fog comforting." He stated.

It was true, the bat was the only one who found solace in this realm. Now it was common knowledge that dark digimon had an affinity for the dark and mysterious. The same applied to DemiDevimon.

The party continued to traverse and found no sign of land within their fog like imprisonment. It certainly felt like a prison with the surrounding confinement. But they traversed on and realized that as long as they were together, they would be fine. And so far nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

Scratch that. Something indeed was happening. Something was vocalizing. Something deep and guttural. The sound bounced around covering all sides of the area. Everyone could hear it, especially the digimon.

"W-W-What was that?" Penguinmon whimpered.

Penguinmon heard it especially.

The other digimon stood at the ready, for the sound was clearly audible.

Labramon herself pawed at the ground on all fours, teeth bared and growling all the while. "Something bad is here!" she growled.

Even in his bloated state, Gazimon was at the ready. To the best of his ability. His portly belly was still getting in the way.

"GRRRRRRRNNNNNNN!" The growl came again, circulating around and swirling about. Just as the mist was.

Everyone watched with careful eyes for a sign of the mysterious source. But all they saw around them was gray overcast. Not a thing could be found around them, yet as they focused closely, they noticed something amiss. There within the fog, were twin shiny dots of red.

"There!" Sakura pointed.

"What the heck is that?!" Sho asked fearfully.

No one had the answer. And just as they had appeared, the dots had vanished. No, they weren't dots, but for some reason, everyone could just tell they were eyes.

"Woah!" Sho suddenly cried as something grabbed hold of him.

"Sho-chan!" Labramon cried.

Everyone noticed to see a tendril of fog grabbing hold of Sho and dragging him into the fog bank itself.

"Don't worry Sho-chan! Labramon will save you!" Labramon called after her partner, running in after him.

"Hey don't break the group!" Kazuya said with alarm.

Just then another tendril appeared and grabbed hold of Kazuya. Following it was another tendril who grabbed hold of Gazimon. Squeezing him hard, it forced out another burp from him.

Before anyone else could react, more tendrils appeared and captured Jun, Penguinmon, Chiisi, and DemiDevimon.

As Chiisi was grabbed, he looked to Sakura with wide eyes. "Sakura! Run!"

With wide eyes of her own, Sakura wasn't sure of what to do. She could see the tendrils dragging her companions in, and noticed two more coming out. One for her, and the other for Fairydramon.

Fairydramon was having none of it, and swiftly grabbed hold of Sakura's hand.

"Come on!" She urged.

Sakura said nothing, but continued to look forward, never looking back. They just continued to run through the fog, searching for any sign of safety. Behind they could hear sounds, and that only quickened their pace.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRNNNNNN!"

The growls came again, surrounding them just as before. And as they did, the more panicked they became. And just then, at the height of their run, Sakura tripped.

"Sakura!" Fairydramon cried.

Sakura had fallen, landing right on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Fairydramon asked fervently.

Sakura rolled over, rubbing her knees of pain and of grass strands. "Yeah. I'm fine." Sakura half lied. She was fine physically, but not mentally. And soon she could see why.

From the fog came forth another pair of tendrils. The fog like appendages surged their way towards the human and digimon pair. Fairydramon stood ready, waiting to send out a "Fairy Flame" to defend themselves.

"Thunder Cloud!"

Then, from out of nowhere, a ball of electricity flew forth and struck the tendrils. Upon contact, they exploded into nothing.

"This way! Quick!"

Sakura and Fairydramon looked behind them to noticed a humanoid shape in the fog. Though they were not sure whether to trust this new source. But they were low on options and thus didn't have any other choice. So therefore, they followed. Through the fog they went until they were close enough to the figure. And once they were close enough, the figure began to move. It was clear it was waiting for them to grow closer, and close as they were it could now lead.

"Stay close to me!" The figure urged.

Sakura and Fairydramon did as they were told, but sneaking a quick look behind, they noticed several fog tendrils coming towards them. They ran with all of their might, but just as they had felt they had run enough, they heard it.

"Stop!"

They skidded to a halt and looked behind them once again. The tendrils came and just as they had grown close, they exploded. Upon contact that is. Upon seeing this, they noticed something. A strange glow was filling the area. It went upwards enclosing in a dome like pattern.

"Thank goodness you made it." a relieved voice spoke.

Sakura and Fairydramon looked to notice someone else was in the dome with them. The figure was about the size a child, Chiisi's size to be precise. It was humanoid in shape, but they could tell it wasn't human. It's body was a primarily yellowish tan color, with areas of red upon it. Mainly in the left ankle, the knees and a red vest, hooked only by two leather wires. Zippers were a prominent design upon the creature. Namely around the knees and on the left side. And upon the brown gloves, just going down the center. A indigo cape lay upon the shoulders, with a hood that obscured the face, held only by a skull choker. Within the cape were several strange symbols. Maybe just for decoration or simply an ancient unknown language. A hat lay atop it's blueish pale face, with green eyes and light brown hair. The hat itself was like a witch or a wizards, with a large black horizontal stripe with a large skull emblem upon it. On it's feet were brown boots in similar fashion to the gloves, with crescent moon emblems upon them. Finishing the appearance was a slightly curved wooden staff, and at the end lay a golden egg symbol with sun like extensions upon it.

The creature stared at the pair with its clear eyes. Neither Fairydramon nor Sakura stood ready, for they could sense no harm from this creature. Just something about its aura gave off a sense of peace.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

That and it, or rather "he" just admitted it.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

The creature bowed himself. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wizardmon. Traveler, and pursuer of the unknown."

Fairydramon eyed the digimon with caution. Though she had gotten a good vibe from their rescuer, she couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Why did you save us?" she asked.

Wizardmon started to walk towards them, his pace slow. "Should there be a reason? You were in danger and I did what a decent digimon would do."

Fairydramon tried to will herself to be on the defensive, but just couldn't just bring herself to do so.

"Well you have my thanks Wizardmon. For both my sake and Sakura's." Fairydramon at last relented.

Sakura looked about the dome, marveling at the sight of it. "What is this thing?"

"It's my barrier." Wizardmon explained. "When I realized this fog was a danger, I set it up. But alas, I only had one saved spell for this."

"Saved spell?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes. Though my abilities lay in the magical and the occult, but this magic is far beyond my abilities."

That was true. Digimon were slightly limited.

"Well in any case, we thank you again for-" Fairydramon's speech was halted as something slammed against the barrier. It was another fog tendril.

As it slammed against the barrier, it flickered, disappearing momentarily.

"As I feared. The barrier is not holding up." Wizardmon lamented.

"But whatever is outside could come in!" Sakura feared.

Wizardmon nodded. "I'm sorry. It's all I can do."

Sakura was afraid. Whatever was out there had taken her friends, and she and Fairydramon were next. But still, she couldn't give up. And she came to a decision.

"Well then we'll just have to fight." Sakura stated.

"Fight?!" Fairydramon questioned. "Sakura my dear. I do appreciate your valor, but we don't know what we are up against."

"I know that. But what choice do we have?" Sakura asked.

"Your friend is right. I'm afraid fight we must." Wizardmon concurred.

The Rookie dragon knew they were right, but wasn't sure if they could do it. How could one fight tendrils? A sound gave out akin to a dying lightbulb. The barrier was holding out for as long as it could, but at last it was giving out. And soon, it gave out.

A cold air brushed past them as the barrier died, and it filled everyone down to the bone with dread. And just as the barrier died, the tendrils came.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon was the first to act. From his staff shot forth a wave of blue lightning. It struck the tendrils evaporating them into nothing. Yet just as they were destroyed, more came.

"Fairy Flame!" Fairydramon spat forth her pink fire. It too struck some tendrils and destroyed them.

Despite grabbing hold of their companions, they were easily defeated. That lessened the overall terror Sakura was feeling. In fact, she was so relieved, she dropped her guard for that moment. So much that a tendril snuck up behind her and found its way around her waist. Sakura let out a yell as she was thrown to the ground.

"Sakura!" Fairydramon cried.

Both she and Wizardmon ran to her, but the tendril was quicker. It snatched Sakura right up and attempted to drag her in.

"Let me go!" She cried.

Being a non sentient creature, it paid her no heed, and she was dragged all the more. Yet Sakura continued to struggle. She wasn't giving up. And as it neared the innards of the fog, something strange occurred. Sakura's digivice began to beep, and along with that beep, came a glow of light. It shone forth and as it did, the fog tendril dissipated.

"Sakura!" Fairydramon cried. The dragon ran towards her partner, inspecting her closely as she did. "Are you alright?"

Sakura got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Yeah. I think I'm fine. This thing saved me." She gestured to her digivice. The screen of the pink device shined briefly, then went silent once more. Such power contained within these little devices. It broadened their mystery all the more.

Wizardmon noticed all of this, and he was amazed all the more. "Amazing! So the legends are true." He said to himself.

All thoughts were put on hold as a growl echoed throughout the fog. The sound grew louder in pitch as a shape became clear through the fog. Something lumbered it's way out. It clumsily, yet strongly held itself on two arms. Broad things with skinny limbs. Brown fur covering the entire body, save for patches of bare red skin. Two large spikes rose up on the shoulders. A dog like face stared out, with two beady red eyes. A strange rabbit like hat hung upon it, with floppy green ears.

"I should have known." Wizardmon mused. "Wendigomon!"

"Wendigomon?" Both Sakura and Fairydramon repeated.

"So it was a digimon that was behind it?" Sakura asked. But not just a digimon, for around it's left arm, was the shape of a dark digimental.

"We must destroy that thing!" Fairydramon instructed.

Wendigomon heard this and slammed its fists down. Wizardmon was quick to move out of the way, but Wendigomon was relentless. The beast man digimon continued to slam its arms upon the ground. Yet Wizardmon wasn't going to take this standing.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon sent another ball of electricity towards the creature, hitting him square in the chest.

Despite the hit, Wendigomon wasn't giving up. Taking one of its arms, it extended like a cable and grabbed hold of Wizardmon. Raising him up into the air, it slammed it down and planted Wizardmon upon the ground.

"Wizardmon!" Sakura and Fairydramon shouted.

Grabbing hold of her digivice, Sakura pointed it at her digimon. "Fairydramon it's time to digivolve!"

Fairydramon nodded in agreement, and the digivice began to beep and glow.

 **"Fairydramon! Digivolve to! Tiamon!"**

The light of evolution filled the fog filled area and in the Rookie's place lay a Champion. Tiamon swished her tail and let out a roar, charging towards with such force. Wizardmon dodged out of the way while Wendigomon took the brunt of Tiamon's attack. Tiamon was very fierce as she bit down with her sharp teeth. Wendigomon let out a pained roar as they sank into his flesh. But he wasn't down. Suddenly, there came a great explosion as a blast of smoke erupted between the two Champions. Tiamon flew back as several energy blasts shot forth. From Wendigomon's stomach had emerged a set of barrels, and from those barrels came forth the attack.

"Tiamon!" Sakura cried.

The dragoness fell backwards onto her back, and just as she did, Wendigomon was on her like a mosquito to blood. But that gave Tiamon the opening she needed.

"Tiamat Fire!" From Tiamon's maw spewed forth the violet colored fire which got Wendigomon back to his feet. Taking advantage of that, Tiamon leapt at the monster and swirled about with her tail. With a mighty swipe, her tail knocked back the monster.

But Wendigomon was able to counterattack with his Howling Destroyer. His chest opened up unleashing the attack. Tiamon took the brunt of the attack, this time more solemnly as she was prepared for the attack this time.

"Tiamat Fire!" With a mighty breath, the violet fire streamed forth and engulfed the monster. But Tiamon wasn't aiming for that. At the last minute, she redirected the attack towards the dark digimental on his arm.

Wizardmon was watching all of this with eager eyes. He could sense a great darkness wafting from the digimental, and figured that was the source of the digimon's violent behavior. Taking that moment, he thrust his staff forward.

"Magical Game!" The green lightning surged forth and struck against the digimental.

A great cracking sounded out and with it, the digimental crumbled away, dissipating into data. Wendigomon let out an abrupt roar before ending it just as quickly. The creature held its head up before snapping it down in confusion. Wendigomon's stance softened, going into a relaxed position. Both Tiamon and Wizardmon stood ready, unsure of how to act, but soon dropped their stance when they no longer sensed the bloodlust coming from the digimon. Tiamon de-digivolved into her Rookie form, walking over to Sakura with concern.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's over." Fairydramon reassured.

The girl too felt the peace in the air, and she too relaxed. But there was one problem: the fog was still present. And there was no sign of the others. She looked to Wendigomon, watching the gigantic creature with careful eyes. But with the digimental gone he was no danger.

"Poor thing." Sakura sighed. "You must have been tortured with that thing on." Sakura felt nothing but sympathy for Wendigomon.

Wendigomon tilted his head, then nodded.

Sakura continued to walk towards him stopping right at his feet. "Could you please bring back my friends?" Sakura asked.

Wendigmon returned his head to its proper position and nodded again. Just as he did, the fog began to clear, revealing a grassy landscape. The fog continued to swirl about Wendigomon, his form vanishing along with the mist.

"Thank...you..." Came a grateful voice, sinking away into nothing.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and to her surprise, she saw everyone there.

"Kazuya! Chiisi! Everyone!" Sakura cried running over to her companions.

Everyone was standing there, confused and thoughts drifting.

"What happened?" Kazuya asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura laughed. "But I'm just glad you all are back.

Kazuya smiled back, but was unsure of what had just happened. But he knew that Sakura and Fairydramon were responsible for saving them, from whatever fate had befallen them.

"Hey? Who's the big hat?" Jun's voice interrupted the tender moment.

Sakura knew who she was referring to. "That's Wizardmon. He helped me and Fairydramon, and he helped free you all."

Wizardmon did a bow. "It was a pleasure to aid you Lady Sakura, Lady Fairydramon."

Fairydramon blushed at the title of "Lady", but offered a bow herself.

"Well I must be off. Farewell!" Wizardmon said before turning around and leaving.

"Goodbye Wizardmon! I hope we see you again!" Sakura called.

Wizardmon waved off before returning to his own thoughts. _"So that was the power of the digivice. Just as she said."_ Wizardmon looked up to the sky, the free open sky. Sadly the Digital World wasn't as free. "They alone may have the power to free this world."

And so Wizardmon began to think, and he remembered what had been told to him long ago.

XXX

 _Wizardmon watched the lady in white with thankful eyes. The light emanating from the back casting a warm glow. Within it, he could make out the outlines of two orbs._

 _"Thank you. You have done so much for me. I don't know how to repay you." Wizardmon said as he kneeled down upon one knee._

 _"You owe me nothing. I sense the potential within you and I sought to cleanse your soul." The lady in white said. "But I can still sense the darkness clinging to your soul."_

 _Wizardmon was afraid of that. He clenched his chest and felt his data within. Even though he had repented, he still had a long ways to go. It would seem redemption wasn't as easy as everyone thought._

 _"Yet worry not, for the golden radiance of Miracles, and the silver mark of Destiny will mark your path."_

 _Hearing that made Wizardmon smile._

XXX

That had been a while ago. And it still hung within him.

"I am no longer the reaper." Wizardmon told himself, and he meant it with every word.

A/N: Okay. Back after a long absence. Now apologies for taking so long to get this out. Lack of motivation was a key factor in this, and I must say it was a long lack of motivation. That and writing other things. But I managed to get this out. And so we introduce another side character: Wizardmon. Now I have big plans for Wizardmon. I won't say what, but this is not the last we will see of him. The same applies to Terriermon and Lopmon. Man this is turning out to be a good reboot. I just hope you all stick around till the finale. Hopefully by then I will have more readers.


	12. Chapter 12

After a trying event, the group regrouped together and sought out some shelter. Easier said than done, for there were grassy fields as far as the eye could see.

"There has to be a place around here somewhere." Kazuya muttered.

"Well I hope we find a place soon. My poor stomach can't take all this activity." Gazimon moaned, still holding his bloated stomach.

Jun let out a groan as she neared the rabbit. "Would you quit griping about your gut. I mean if you didn't want to make yourself sick you shouldn't have eaten so much."

Gazimon shot the girl a dirty look. "Hey! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten away on that Locomon."

"Well technically speaking, it was Labramon who won it for us" Sho corrected. The canine trotted proudly beside him, knowing her massive appetite is what provided them escape.

"Yeah...well I was second so if Labramon hadn't entered then I would have won." Gazimon defended.

Behind him, Fairydramon sighed. "Trying to defend your bout of gluttony, how disgusting." She shuddered.

They had walked along for quite a while, parting ways with Wizardmon. The Champion level had proven a good ally in the fight against the Wendigomon, but his whereabouts were unknown for now. Yet somehow, they knew they would see him again. They continued for some time until they noticed something: the field seemed to end, stopping at a small cliff. Kazuya peered down and his face lit up.

"Guys! Over here!" He cried. Sliding down, the others followed. Standing before them was a cave.

"A cave? What are we bears?" Jun asked.

"You got a better idea?" Kazuya countered.

Truth be told, Jun didn't, and it was better than nothing. So everyone piled inside. It was dark, and growing more so by the second as the sun continued down.

"We can rest here for the night, then tomorrow we set out again." Kazuya instructed.

Gazimon let out a low moan and rubbed his stomach. "Finally some rest." He cocked an eyebrow to Fairydramon. "Mind if I lean up next to you?" He said closing his side to Fairydramon's own.

The dragoness narrowed her eyes and simply moved away causing Gazimon to fall.

Kazuya walked over to his digimon and shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"Eh can't blame a guy for trying." Said Gazimon.

And so everyone settled down hoping to get some rest. It was some adjustment due to the hard ground, but everyone managed. Soon they fell into a deep sleep, taking care to wash all the worries away. And in time, the morning came.

Everyone awoke suddenly, stretching out their backs.

"Okay. Sleeping on the ground wasn't such a good idea." Kazuya realized.

"You think?" Replied Jun.

"Well it was better than nothing." Chiisi added.

"Eh do humans complain a lot or what?" DemiDevimon said flapping himself upon Chiisi's shoulder.

Fairydramon fluttered her wing. "Well you have to remember, humans are not built like us, their soft and fragile. No offense." She said to Sakura.

"None taken." Sakura replied. She knew that compared to their digimon, they were quite insignificant in strength. Physically anyway. There was still the matter of their digivolution and how the humans played a part in it.

"Well I guess we should get going now." Kazuya declared. But then he noticed someone was missing. "Gazimon?" He called.

"Back here." A voice called from the back of the cave.

Gazimon sauntered his way back. He held a claw to his nose and waved the other one in the air. But what was most noticeable was his shrunken belly. "Well that was a relief, no one go back there."

It was obvious what the rabbit meant.

"Gross." Sho muttered.

"Uh Sho-chan? Labramon has to poop too." Labramon said pawing at her partner's leg.

"Ugh you don't have to tell me that!" Sho exclaimed. Labramon sat down, pouting out a whine. "Eh just go do your business."

Labramon didn't need to hear another word and zipped off into the back.

"Wow! This is really big!" Labramon exclaimed.

"We don't need to know that either!" Sho cried.

There came a great grunting, but in no time, Labramon cried. "Labramon's done!" And she zipped back to Sho. "We can leave now!"

And so they did just that, walking out of the cave into the open world. For the moment, the beauty was breathtaking, but they were at a loss.

"So where do we go?" Chiisi asked.

Kazuya looked to his digivice and pressed some of the buttons. The screen altered until it formed into a map. Least like one of those LCD screen games.

"How's anyone supposed to tell where anything is?" Kazuya asked. "I guess we could try going this way." He suggested.

Suddenly, a gray blur zipped ahead. "Well I'm raring and ready!" The blur said, revealing itself as Gazimon.

"Well we need a plan Gazimon." Kazuya warned. "I mean it's not like we have a clear one in mind."

"Yeah and we got that freak SkullMeramon chasing us." Jun interjected.

"Not to mention all those brainwashed digimon." Sho added.

"Well you got to remember, they are just victims in this." Sakura also added in.

"Victims or not Sakura, we can't show them any quarter." Said Fairydramon.

Gazimon flexed his muscles, striking a pose that clearly meant danger. "Eh I can take them! Last time Skull Face got lucky! This time I'll show him!"

"My my, empty the tank and he's ready to go." DemiDevimon snickered.

Just then a grumble brought everyone's attention to Labramon. "Labramon is hungry, can't we find something to eat soon?" The digital dog pouted, holding her head down between her legs.

"Let's just get moving." Kazuya suggested.

And that's what everyone did. They left that spot and moved forward. They weren't sure of where to go, but anywhere was better than just standing around. Yet as they continued to walk, they noticed something ahead. It was small, and rectangular, and brown in color.

"Look! A sign!" Penguinmon pointed out.

Indeed it was a sign, and moving forward, they could tell what words lay upon it.

 **Betaville**

 **Just ahead**

Ville? That meant town, and the very idea of a town made the group light up. A place where they could rest, plan, and most of all,

"Food! We can get food! Labramon can fill her tummy!" Labramon cheered.

Fairydramon winced as she heard Labramon speak. She held her own misgivings towards what she was hearing, or rather who was saying it. Nevertheless, she composed herself and spoke up.

"Betaville? Well I say it's a location. What say you Kazuya?"

Kazuya stared at the sign, hand cupping his chin, and nodded. "Why not? I mean it's not like we have any other place to go."

And so it was unanimously decided. This was where they would go, and they would certainly find something that could help them.

So walking ahead, the group set off, but as they walked, Labramon heard something in her ear.

"Psst!"

Labramon ignored it, flicking her ear back as if dealing with a troublesome flea.

"Psst! Labramon!"

There it was again. Labramon was certain she had heard something. Looking behind her, she noticed that Fairydramon was trying to get her attention.

"Oh?" Labramon looked up at Sho, then to Fairydramon. Though she didn't want to leave her Sho's side, she had to see what Fairydramon wanted. The both of them trailed behind, taking care to keep an eye on the party, but keeping their distance all the same. Privacy of course.

"What is it Miss Lizard Face?" Labramon innocently asked.

Fairydramon let out a mini groan. "Please, call me by my proper name: Fairydramon."

Labramon tilted her head and closed her eyes briefly. "Okay...Fairydramon." The canine giggled.

"Actually my dear girl, I wanted to talk to you about something." Said the reptile.

"About what?" Labramon asked, her voice innocent all the more.

Fairydramon considered her words carefully. "How shall I put this? Well it's just about your manner of speech."

"Labramon's speech?"

"Yes the way you talk."

"But Labramon thinks Labramon talks fine."

"And that's where the problem lays. You see. Your speech patterns have been growing progressively grating as of late."

"Grating?" Labramon didn't quite understand the word. "What does grating mean?"

Fairydramon sighed, trying her best not to overly complicate Labramon's already childlike mind.

"Well, put bluntly, it is another word for annoying." Fairydramon explained. "Now I mean no offense, just being honest is all."

"But how is Labramon being annoying?" Labramon honestly asked.

"Well my dear canine, it's just that your speech sounds very childlike and primitive." Fairydramon explained. "It was cute at first, but after a while it can get very irritating."

Labramon pondered that for a moment. "So you think Labramon should talk differently?"

"Well maybe just a tad. I mean we are not baby digimon anymore." Fairdramon reminded.

That was true. Labramon had long moved past the baby stage and was now a rookie. But she still couldn't help it. Or maybe she could? There was one way to try.

"Well Labramon doesn't want to be annoying. What should Labramon do?" Asked Labramon.

Fairydramon lit up and smiled. "Why I'm glad you asked for I was thinking perhaps I could become your speech teacher?"

"Speech teacher?" Labramon repeated.

"Yes, someone to help you speak properly." Fairydramon explained.

Labramon's tail began to wag and her face lit up. "Okay! Labramon wants to do it! When can we start!?" Labramon excitedly asked.

"Hey guys! Try and keep up!" Sakura's voice called after.

Looking ahead, the pair could see they had fallen behind a great deal.

"Well we can pick this up later my girl." Fairydramon explained. "Why don't we go join the rest of the group?"

"Okie dokie!" Labramon said tilting her head and wagging her tail all the more.

The two joined up with the rest of the group and continued on their way. But in a short while, they soon reached what appeared to be a new sight in the distance.

"Look houses!" Sho cried.

Indeed they were houses. Large enough ones, suitable for even humans based on their sizes. Further inside lay a town square with brick paths that lead throughout the town.

"I guess this must be Betaville." Said Sakura.

"It would appear so." Fairydramon concurred.

The group settled inside, taking in the sights and finding something was eerily amiss.

"Isn't it strange that we haven't seen any villagers yet?" Chiisi noticed.

Everyone looked about, and found no trace of a single digimon.

"Wait!" Labramon sniffed the open air. "There's digimon here!"

"Are you sure?" Sho asked.

"Yeppers!" Labramon barked. "There are definitely digimon here."

Looking about, they found no trace of any digimon. Not a scale, or tuft of fur. They turned their eyes finding nothing, then lo and behold, something crossed their eyes. Here it was, a brief hint of orange, just vanishing past a windowsill.

"Hey I saw something!" Gazimon exclaimed.

Everyone else saw it too. "Hey come on. Come out!" Kazuya yelled.

"Yeah come out if you know what's good for ya!" Jun added.

"Jun!" Kazuya snapped.

"Oh come on this hiding crap is getting annoying." Jun reasoned.

Suddenly, there came the creak of the door up ahead. From it something slowly stepped out. An orange clawed leg. Attached to that was a reptilian body, very befitting that of a dinosaur. A small orange dinosaur.

"Goodness it's an Agumon." Fairydramon noted.

Agumon, the flat nosed monster. It looked like a miniature dinosaur, an orange dinosaur to be precise. But the features didn't end just there, but ended with a black top hat along with a black sash around the body. The word "Mayor" stood out in bold white letters.

The nicely dressed Agumon walked over with a timid stance, claws fidgeting as if one were twiddling their thumbs. Looking behind him, the Agumon seemed to try and gain his courage to speak. He waited for an invisible signal before he finally uttered.

"I assume you are here for protection money?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Kazuya expressed in a confused tone.

"Look we're a little behind, but I swear we will have it by next week." The Agumon mayor made an excuse.

Kazuya looked to Gazimon and the others, confusion etching in him all the while. "Um I think you have us confused for someone else."

The mayoral reptile blinked his eyes and stared at the group widely. "Really? You're not with the Fugamon gang?"

"I don't even know what a Fugamon is." Jun replied.

The mayor breathed a sigh of relief. "It's alright everyone! They're not with them! You can come out now!"

The moment he said that, digimon began to pile out of the houses. Agumon, Gabumon, a mixture piled onto the streets, each showing off a calming relief.

"Man they look happy." Kazuya realized.

The mayor Agumon walked up to them, clearing his voice as he did. "I do apologize for the less than cordial greeting to our village. I'm the mayor and I want to be the first to humbly welcome you to Betaville."

"Well it's a pleasure Mr. Mayor, but what has got everyone so afraid?" Sakura asked.

The mayor adjusted his sash and sighed again. "The Fugamon Gang. They've been terrorizing this village for a while." The mayor remarked sadly. "Ever since the Digital World became a sorry state, they've been harassing our poor village endlessly."

As the mayor indulged his story, everyone listened well, especially Kazuya. A chord was struck with the goggle headed boy, and he knew how to fix that.

"Well sounds like we need to teach this guy a lesson!" Kazuya suddenly declared.

"What?" Everyone else exclaimed.

Kazuya felt a bit sheepish as he felt all eyes on him, but put that aside as he regained his composure.

"Well why not? I mean we were brought here to save this world." Kazuya reasoned.

"Yes from a greater evil, not some random gang." Fairydramon reiterated.

Sakura was about to agree with her partner, but stopped short when she saw Kazuya's expression. He was looking straight at her, eyes slightly pleading to agree with him. Honestly, the mayor's story has stricken her too, and she knew that chord wouldn't be so easily abandoned.

"No, we should help!" Sakura suddenly piped up. "I mean it's the right thing to do!"

The others held a look of consideration before finally submitting.

"Eh what the hell. I think we could use the exercise anyway." Jun agreed.

Penguinmon shivered nervously but kept it hidden. "Well...alright...I mean we are helping the village." And he did agree, helping was good. Despite his fear he wanted to do the right thing.

The other digimon looked the same, all ready to go forth and fight against this unknown enemy.

"All right everyone! Let's head out!" Kazuya declared.

They were about to go forward, Kazuya boldly taking the first step, when suddenly, he felt a tug against his sleeve.

"Um Kazuya? We don't know where we are going." Chiisi stated.

That alone was enough to turn Kazuya's triumphant face to a face fault. "Oh right. Turning around, he addressed the Agumon mayor. "Um Mr. Mayor? Where exactly does the Fugamon gang live?"

The mayor adjusted his sash before clearing his voice. "They lie down at Bite Caverns. Just beyond the village." The mayor said pointing ahead. "Just follow the path leading up and you'll come by them. But be warned, Fugamon is a fierce opponent."

Kazuya flashed the mayor a confident grin. "Trust me. We got this."

And so the group set off, past the village and following the path. As they did, they all wondered what would happen.

"So do we really have a plan or anything?" Sho was the first to ask.

"Plan? Who needs a plan? We just go up to this Fugamon guy and get him to stop." Kazuya explained.

"Yeah I'll get him to stop all right." Gazimon likewise shared in the confidence. "He just need to taste my Champion form and bam! Done."

"Really confident there rabbit. I mean after you got your rear kicked royally by SkullMeramon." DemiDevimon quipped.

Gazimon shot him a glare. "So did you."

"True. But I'm at least showing caution." DemiDevimon explained. "I mean we don't know this guy, and we don't know what he is capable of."

"I do admit, the virus type has a point." Fairydramon agreed. "After our last defeat, we shouldn't be too careless."

The other digimon looked downtrodden, especially Labramon and Penguinmon.

"I didn't like getting beat up." Penguinmon admitted.

Labramon let out a low whine. "Labramon too."

Once Labramon spoke, Fairydramon shuddered. Labramon's primitive speech was getting to her.

"Oh come on. They're just a bunch of punks." Gazimon boasted. "We can handle them."

DemiDevimon remained silent, tasking at the boldness of the rabbit digimon. _"_ _My aren't we well prepared."_

Chiisi read his partner's face, "You have doubts?" He asked.

DemiDevimon gave a look of surprise, feeling as if Chiisi could read his mind."Eh not that, but I think we should exercise some caution."

"I agree, but part of me thinks we can handle a bunch of bandits." Chiisi said.

DemiDevimon shrugged his wings. "Yeah, Fugamon is just a Champion level, I guess we can handle that."

The group continued on, heading up the path, taking care to not stray. The further they got up, the more they noticed how the trees continued to broaden.

"Wow. With all of this cover, it's easy to get ambushed huh?" Sakura noticed.

As the trees towered high, they couldn't help but feel they were being watched. It was a repeat of the Kunemon fiasco. Yet Labramon's nose quickly told if something was amiss.

"Labramon doesn't smell anything." Labramon announced.

Fairydramon shuddered as Labramon spoke. Her improper speech becoming all the more grating. Yet, the dragoness managed to keep it together for now. But as they walked along, the feeling of being watched ever ceased to end, and for good reason.

XXX

"Boss! Boss!" The Agumon watchmen said as he put down his telescope. He ran over, past his fellow Agumon and some Gabumon, towards a large brown digimon.

"What is it?" A gruff voice asked.

"There are some people coming. I think their human!" The Agumon said hopping up and down.

"Human?" The brown digimon repeated.

"Yeah, five humans and five digimon. They were coming from the village!" The Agumon continued.

The brown digimon cracked his knuckles. "So they got some protection eh?" He sniggered to himself. "Well I say we give am a welcoming party."

The Agumon saluted, "You're the boss!"

As the dinosaur digimon scurried off, the brown one looked confidently. He was itching for a good fight, and these new arrivals could provide him the exercise he needed.

XXX

The group traversed further on, past the trees and looking ahead. It had been more of the same as they walked, but they pressed on regardless. They couldn't deviate away from this mission, otherwise the village would be doomed.

"I just wonder what we're looking for?" Sakrua asked.

"You know? Something that stands out." Kazuya explained.

"Do you even know what that is?" Jun asked.

Kazuya thought for a moment, then rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I'm not sure."

Jun looked aside. "Well that's unsurprising."

Kazuya shot the girl a look. "Do you anything uplifting?"

"Hey I'm plenty uplifting. I just point out the obvious." Jun defended.

"I'll give you the obvious." Kazuya grumbled.

Sakura was quick to catch on and quickly got between the pair. "Why don't we just keep on walking hmm? I mean we won't solve anything by arguing."

Kazuya and Jun glared at one another before nodding and looking ahead.

"There, that's good." Sakura soothed. "Now let's just move on."

As they continued their walk, Chiisi nudged himself over to his sister. "Good save sis."

Sakura let out a sigh. "Sometimes it's really hard."

For the bespectacled girl, it truly was. She often was a peacekeeper, even back home, but this was somewhat of a new experience for her.

They continued to walk further up, keeping on as they grew closer to their goal. Yet as they traversed, they found something ahead. There lay a sign and imprinted upon it were words.

 **Turn Back!**

 **Signed**

 **The Fugamon Gang**

"Oooh, sounds so fierce." Jun mocked.

Sho observed the sign, stepping backwards as he read it. "I dunno, this seems like a bad idea."

Kazuya on the other hand wasn't so worried. "Eh their just trying to scare us away. I say we go forward." Kazuya continued to walk without a care in the world. Just when he was about to take another step forward, he felt something impact against his back.

"Watch out!" Fairydramon's voice called.

Kazuya's foot trailed against the patch of ground, but as he watched, it suddenly gave way and fell into a pit. There at the bottom lay a bed of spikes.

"Woah!" Kazuya exclaimed.

He could feel the shock etch within him. He could just feel the spikes breaching his skin, but the sensation of pain never reached him, for he never touched the ground.

"Huh?" Kazuya muttered, only to hear a grunt above him. He looked up to see Fairydramon holding on to him for dear life. The dragoness fluttered over to the other side and dropped him before plopping herself upon the ground. Feet first of course.

"My. Good gracious. You are a solid chunk my dear boy." Said Fairydramon.

Kazuya wasn't sure what that meant, but he was grateful to the dragon digimon. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Someone had to do something since your partner didn't have the foresight to sense danger." Fairydramon retorted darkly towards Gazimon.

The rabbit shrugged and carelessly replied, "What did I do?"

Fairydramon snorted in irritation and looked away from the rabbit. "Well anyway we should exorcise caution when proceeding forth."

The others shared a consensus on the matter, all save for Kazuya.

"Oh come on. I mean the hole is pretty deadly, but what else can they throw at us?" Kazuya asked without fear. "I bet this was the bet they could do. What kind of traps can two bit bandits come up with anyway?"

Without much to do, they traveled forth. They continued and in short order, they quickly discovered how wrong Kazuya was. So many traps and tricks awaited them. In fact, the order from which they premiered in was so vast that it would be pointless and cumbersome to list them all without a visual aid. But in short order, they made it up, and looked very weary.

"Dang. I thought those hammers would have done us in." Kazuya quipped.

"Not as bad as those blow darts." Gazimon added.

Yes they had indeed endured a lot, but now they had made it to their destination. So it seemed. There lay a vast home, a large manor esque formation. There was no yard, only a series of rocks and broken land.

"Place looks like a dump." Jun commented.

Kazuya shared her sentiments, but looked on ahead with an expression of determination. "Well I guess we've arrived." And he led them inside carelessly. Sakura noted this.

"Are you sure we should just barge on in?" Sakura asked with skepticism.

"Like I said, their just a bunch of two bit bandits, what can they do?" Kazuya restated.

Suddenly, a great upheaval occurred as several figures emerged from the ground. They leapt up from every nook and cranny until they were swarming. Agumon, Gabumon, the entire yard was filled with them. They surrounded them on all sides, each one looking very fierce and ready to fight.

"You were saying?" Jun said to Kazuya as she raised her right eyebrow.

The digimon stood ready. "My companions! Prepare to do battle!" Fairydramon boldly proclaimed.

However, the only digimon that wasn't the least bit concerned was Gazimon. The scruffy rabbit strode forward without a care in the world.

"Eh these guys are just Rookies, easy enough to handle, with a little juice that is." He cocked an eyebrow to Kazuya.

Kazuya was a bit confused at first, but quickly understood as he saw the digimon eying his digivice. "Oh! Right!"

Holding up his digivice, it began to glow, and that very glow covered Gazimon.

 **"** **Gazimon digivolve to! Genkimon!"**

In a brilliant flash, Gazimon was replaced by the visage of Genkimon. Upon reaching his Champion form, Genkimon flexed a pose and darted his eye to Fairydramon.

"Just sit and watch babe okay?"

Fairydramon looked taken aback by the sudden display. "Babe?"

Before any elaboration could be divulged, Genkimon leapt into action. He dove at the Agumon and Gabumon and tore through them easily. They threw themselves at him but he shook them off.

"Genki Rush!" Genkimon cried as the blue aura coated him. Using it, he plowed through the hoard of digimon flunkies.

"Wow! He's really doing it!" Sho exclaimed.

Even Fairydramon had to admit, she was rather impressed. "He's still showboating though." Some things wouldn't change though.

Genkimon had beaten all of the Agumon and Gabumon when suddenly something burst through the front doors.

"What's the big idea!?" The large creature bellowed.

It was a digimon, but a large one, around the size of a man. The creature looked identical to an Ogremon, except instead of green skin, it had brown. It's loin cloth was a tiger striped pattern, but other than that, it was an Ogremon recolor.

"Boss Fugamon!" The Agumon and Gabumon cried happily.

The group looked as the Champion level digimon stomped his way out of the house, brandishing his club.

"So you're the boss huh?" Kazuya proclaimed.

Fugamon glared at the boy. "Yeah I'm the boss, what of it?"

"The village sent us to stop you from terrorizing them!" Kazuya said with his fist clenched.

Fugamon scoffed a laugh. "Sounds like those wimps to send someone else to do their dirty work." The ogre digimon raised his club high, ready to smash. "Well, which one of you runts is going to be first?"

"This one!" Genkimon shouted, before charging himself up in another "Genki Rush". The attack pushed Fugamon into the house, breaking a portion of the wood.

"Evil Hurricane!"

Suddenly, Genkimon was thrown out of house, flying back first into the ground. Out came Fugamon, spinning like a tornado.

Genkimon got to his feet, shaking himself off. "Okay. Lucky hit, but maybe you'd like some of this!? Genki Blast!"

The orb of energy shot forth, heading straight onto a path towards Fugamon. Fugamon stood his ground, and readied his free fist. "Damn Cloud!" From his fist shot forth an electrical sphere of energy. It collided with Genkimon's attack, bursting it into nothing.

"Aw come on!" Genkimon griped.

Fugamon let out another scoffing laugh. "Is that the best you can do runt?"

A vein twitched in Genkimon's head. "R-r-r-runt!? I'll show you runt!"

With a roar, Genkimon leapt forward, landing upon Fugamon and roughing about. The two struggled sand fought with one another at a rapid pace, punching and kicking. Frankly the group watched it all, seeing it more of a cat fight than anything.

"Is this really how everyone pictured it?" Jun asked.

"Yeah I have to admit this seems kind of petty." Sho concurred.

"You know? Has anyone ever tried asking him to stop?" Sakura wondered.

"Stop?" Kazuya repeated.

"Well stop stealing." Sakura clarified.

Everyone looked to each other. To be honest, no one had ever thought of it for they had grown too used to fighting in this world. Sakura was the first to try it. Without any fear, Sakura walked over, Fairydramon trailing behind her for protection.

"Um excuse me, Mr. Fugamon?" She asked.

"Not now!" Fugamon spat.

"Yeah! Can't you see we're busy?" Genkimon said.

"Well I mean I was wondering, if perhaps you could stop stealing from the villagers?" Sakura asked. "Pretty please?"

Fugamon looked at the girl like she was crazy, but that left him open to another Genki Blast. He countered with another projectile attack, hitting the saber tiger square in the face. As his opponent was knocked down, he stomped forward, club brandished.

"Sorry kid, but this is how the world is now." Fugamon explained. "It's either eat or be eaten, law of the Digital World."

As Fugamon loomed to Genkimon, he came to a stop as Sakura stood in-between them.

"Sakura! What are you doing!?" Fairydramon demanded.

"This needs to stop!" Sakura stated firmly.

"Get out of the way kid!" Fugamon snapped.

"No!" Sakura continued to express. "If you hadn't figured it out, the Digital World is in a lot of trouble, and we can't have us turning on one another. We all have to stick together and work towards a better future!"

"Does she always give corny speeches like that?" Jun deadpanly remarked.

"Shut up." Replied Kazuya.

Sakura stood her ground, no matter how much Fugamon glowered at her. The ogre digimon looked ready to smash her, but he too held his ground, holding himself back from delivering the killing blow. Sakura's fierce gaze softened as she stared at the digimon.

"Please. Don't do this." Sakura pleaded.

Fugamon's club trembled in his grip, all the more finding his desire to smash the girl dissipating. The small Fairydramon stood in front of the girl defensively.

"Well what choice do I have!?" Fugamon bellowed. "This is the way the world works now!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Fugamon continued to shake, his club nearly falling from his grip. "Everywhere there is destruction and death. Nothing can beat the Fallen Angels. It's foolish to go against them!" Fugamon fell to his knees. "I tried and tried, but I couldn't beat them. No matter what, all I saw was my world coming apart. So I figured, why not go with the flow?"

"But that's not the way to do things." Sakura pleaded. "You can't just give up because things are bad. That's what my friends and I are trying to do." Sakura said, although she used the term loosely considering Jun was in the party.

"Ba!" What can some runt think she can do!?" Fugamon scoffed in disbelief. He took his club, raised it high and charged forward.

"Sakura! Move!" Fairydramon warned.

But the girl stood her ground. Fugamon continued forward, club raised and ready to smash. But as he neared, he found his conviction fading. His desire to crush dissipating. At last, he came to a complete stop.

"Dang it kid, just move why don't ya." Fugamon said, his voice dropping in defeat.

Sakura stared up into his eyes and shook her head. "Please, just stop this."

Fugamon stared back at her, and his face fell. "Ugh what am I doing?" He asked himself.

"Boss?" An Agumon walked up concerned for his leader.

"I just don't know. I mean I thought by doing all this, I would be doing what the world wants?"

"What in the Digital World do you mean?" Fairydramon asked.

Fugamon sat down, head downcast and his mind full. "When the Fallen Angels appeared, everything went to hell. So I guess I just went to hell with it." The ogre sighed.

Sakura stared at him sympathetically. The other kids and their digimon joined up with her, checking her to see if she was alright.

"I gotta admit Kodiro, didn't think you could get him to stand down." Jun said with a hint of impressment in her voice.

"Of course she could do it! She's amazing like that." Kazuya cheered.

Sakura blushed. "Thanks guys."

Fugamon let out another sigh, gathering the attention of everyone present. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I thought I had to do this because this was how the world was now, but I'm just tired."

Sakura broke away from the group, walking up to Fugamon without fear. "Well, maybe you should try a new approach with your life?"

"New approach?" Fugamon repeated.

"Well you have all these digimon, and you're strong, so maybe you could protect others?" Sakura suggested. "Like that village for example. This could be a better use of your skills."

Fugamon considered things for a moment, listening well to the girl's words. "Hmm? You know? Maybe you're right!"

The Agumon and Gabumon let out gasps of surprise. Fugamon stood tall and projected his voice. "All right listen up! From now on we're going to protect the village and ward off all sorts of harm! You got that!?"

The Agumon and Gabumon were at a little loss of words. But they quickly complied and saluted. "Yes Boss!" They chorused.

And so things were settled. Fugamon and his men stayed behind to prepare themselves for presentation. The kids and their digimon went on ahead to tell the villagers the good news. Though a history still remained between the two sides, they knew it would be settled in time.

"You really think it will work out?" Sho asked.

"I dunno, but it's a start." Kazuya replied.

Suddenly, Labramon popped up with a happy yip. "Labramon has hope!"

Fairydramon shuddered at Labramon's vocal patterns yet again, but put them aside for now. There would be time to address that later.

The dragon looked up at her partner and smiled. "I'm proud of you Sakura."

"Well I didn't really do much." Sakura humbly stated.

"That's an understatement." Said Kazuya.

"You did good sis." Chiisi said giving his sister a slight jab.

Sakura blushed again, pleased with herself. "Stop it, I'm going to get a swelled head." Sakura joked.

The group continued on, down to the village and ready to tell the good news. As they walked, Gazimon snuck down towards Fairydramon.

"So? Pretty impressive with all that fancy foot work and strength right?" He leaned in close, nudging her all the while.

Fairydramon narrowed her eyes, "Touch me again and I'll stuff your tail up your nose."

That alone got Gazimon to back off. But he wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to her.

"Um? Fairydramon?" Labramon innocently asked.

Fairydramon picked up on it, for Labramon didn't call her by the dreaded nickname of "Miss Lizard Face". "Yes Labramon?"

"When do you think we can start on Labramon's...I mean my speech lessons?"

Hearing that made Fairydramon perk up. "All in due time my girl. All in due time."

A/N: Well I'm back. After months of silence I finally posted a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but life was just sapping my motivation. A lot has happened but one important thing is I finally got a Nintendo Switch.


	13. Chapter 13

The village was full of relief as the heroes returned home. Fugamon had gone with them to settle things with the mayor and establish he and his gang's new roles of protectors. The Five Lights were treated as heroes of course. The village had nothing so grand as money or a feast. The former DemiDevimon was disappointed about.

"Hey I think we deserve to at least be paid." the bat quipped.

And as for the latter, Labramon was most disappointed.

"Labramon's hungry." she pouted.

Then again, Labramon was always hungry, so it wasn't anything too new.

The party was done with their task, and were directed towards their next destination. Least their next part past this area. They still didn't have a good goal in mind. Just journey around and hope for the best. So long as it put some distance between them and SkullMeramon. Yet, even with their new goal in mind, there were still some lingering questions. Questions of things said.

"So? Who exactly are the Fallen Angels?" Kazuya suddenly asked Fairydramon.

"What? Excuse me?" Fairydramon responded.

"Fugamon mentioned them back there before. I thought you might know."

"Yeah Fugamon made it sound like they were really important." Sakura added.

Fairydramon's face grew stern. "I don't know much about them personally, but I do know that they are very evil digimon." Her eyes rose above, and found themselves lost in thought. "There are five of them, each making up a portion of the pentagram."

"And that's all?" Kazuya asked.

"That's all I know. I know nothing of the members, but I do know that they are very powerful." Fairydramon continued.

That was all that needed to be said. Though it didn't leave much for interpretation. All they really knew is that they were the ones in charge, and that made them SkullMeramon's bosses. And generally the boss was always stronger than the minion. And it should be noted that they had done poorly against SkullMeramon in their initial fight, so that left them with an overwhelming feeling of dread.

"So what? We'll just have to get stronger." Kazuya reasoned.

"Yeah! I'll smash em all!" Gazimon piped. "Just leave it to me!" The rabbit hopped up upon a tree root. "I'll give em one of this!" He said lifting up a leg. "And a little of this!" he said swiping a claw. "And some of this!" He struck a pose, but his feet began to falter and soon he fell backwards with a splash.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya cried. He ran over and noticed his digimon had fallen into a pool of water. Not just any water though, but swamp water.

They had long left the comforts of the village, and found themselves in a swamp. The Viral Swamp to be precise. Not the most welcoming of names, but a name nonetheless.

"I meant to do that." Gazimon said sheepishly. He rose to his feet and shook himself off.

"Sure you did." Said Kazuya.

The group took a glance at their surroundings. All around them were an assortment of trees laced with plants of dark looking water. Vine roots and leaves gripped them, interlocking into the water and wood.

"Man this place sure looks dank." said Jun as she reached for a cigarette.

Penguinmon waddled at her side, looking ahead and flinching as he heard a sound. "Yeah, and we don't know what kind of digimon are here."

"Let me guess? You're scared?" Jun said with a hint of annoyance.

Penguinmon looked a little embarrassed at that bit, but he couldn't deny he was nervous. Then again, he was always nervous. Just one of his faults.

"Eh I like this place. It offers a lot of variety." DemiDevimon said flapping into view.

Chiisi joined his partner, letting him perch upon his shoulder. "This place is rather quant."

"Quant? Man you have a weird taste in locations kid." Jun said as she exhaled a puff of cigarette smoke.

Chiisi merely shrugged at that response. "I guess so. But it's just how I am."

"This place just gives me the creeps." shuddered Sho.

"Don't worry Sho-chan! Labramon will protect you!" Labramon yipped.

Fairydramon shuddered at the sound of Labramon's voice, or rather what she was saying. But she was stricken with an idea. "I suggest we take a small break to get our bearings and to decide on what we are going to do."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Fairydramon." Sakura concurred.

Everyone agreed and took this moment to rest. They had walked some distance, so it was needed.

"Excuse me? Labramon?" Fairydramon beckoned.

The dog was currently nibbling at her rear, trying to get at a stray itch. "Yes Fairydramon?"

The dragoness smiled. "Now that we are taking this reprieve, I think it is time we take a moment to start on your speech lessons."

Labramon lowered her head. "Does Labramon have to?"

Fairydramon narrowed her eyes. "Trust me my dear. This is something that must be done." The dragon struck a precise position. If she was in a college class, she would have a podium. "Now my dear, repeat after me. "My name is Labramon.""

Labramon sat back on her haunches, head erect and eyes focusing on the dragon before her. "Mye, name...is...Labramon."

Fairydramon blinked, for she had caught a fragment of that odd pronunciation. "Well...not quite exact, but please repeat."

"Mye name is Labramon." The dog repeated.

"No no, not quite." Fairydramon corrected. "My...My...try it back with me."

Labramon's mouth twitched as she tried her hardest to pronounce her words. "M...M...MMMMM...Myyyyyy..."

"Almost, now try it again." Fairydramon urged.

"M...M...My!" Labramon pronounced at last.

"Good!" Fairydramon cheered. "Now let's try once more." Fairydramon cleared her throat before she continued. "I am very happy to meet you." The dragon recited. "Now try repeating the letter "I"."

Labramon got ready, tail firm, and head straight. "Eye." Looking at Fairydramon's expression, Labramon knew that she didn't get it right. "Eye...eye...eeyai...aieyie..."

"Come on. You can do it my girl." Fairydramon reassured.

"Eye...I...am very happy to meet you!" Labramon's tail wagged as she got the statement right.

"Excellent work my girl! Top form!" Fairydramon cheered.

"Yay! Labramon did it!" Labramon cheered, then remembered her mistake. "I mean. I did it."

"Well we can still iron things out, but I think you are on the right track. Now to move onto further alterations."

Labramon's head hung low as she knew this meant more work. But, she wanted to better herself, and she knew this was the right path to do so. But still, part of her wanted to play and frolic, but those feelings were put on hold for now.

While this was going on, other members of the party were going about their own business. The next pair up were Penguinmon and DemiDevimon.

The two of them had parted a bit from their partners. Penguinmon had brought DemiDevimon aside saying he needed to talk to him.

"Um DemiDevimon? Can I talk to you?" Penguinmon asked.

The bat descended to the ground, wings kept in as he addressed the bird. "What about?"

Penguinmon fidgeted on the ground, hesitant in asking what he wanted. But he knew it had to be said. "Can you? Can you teach me how to be tough?"

That question took DemiDevimon by surprise. "Huh? You want to be tough?"

"Uh huh." Penguinmon responded.

"Okay. Why? Frankly you don't strike me as the aggressive type." DemiDevimon noted.

The bird looked down, his face growing in shame. "It's Jun."

"Jun?"

"Yeah. I just want to be the digimon she wants."

DemiDevimon looked over to Jun, watching as the girl smoked her cigarette. "Well if you want to change your image we can stick a cigarette in your mouth and get you some sunglasses. That would make you look tougher at least."

"I don't want to look tough. I want to be tough." Penguinmon reiterated. "I'm tired of being a scared little wimp. So can you please help me?"

DemiDevimon was uncertain. Frankly he found it wrong to go against someone's nature, he didn't want to change himself for anything, so what right did he have for changing Penguinmon?"

"Well I dunno. I mean your type isn't really built for battle or anything, but if you want to improve your standing with Jun, then I probably can help."

Penguinmon's face lit up. "Oh thank you! So what should I do? How should I start?"

"Whoa whoa calm down. First off, still your emotions." DemiDevimon instructed.

Penguinmon did just that. He firmed his body and calmed down his emotions.

"Good. Now listen, the first rule of being tough is to remain strong, even in the worst of circumstances."

"Right right. So what else?" Penguinmon asked.

DemiDevimon calmly stared him in the face. The bat did nothing to deter his look.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Penguinmon asked again, growing a little fearful as the bat continued to stare at him. "Stop staring at me, you're creeping me out!" Penguinmon fearfully put his flippers in front of him.

DemiDevimon continued to stare, not moving an inch, save for one critical moment. In a flash, he darted forward, and Penguinmon fell backwards. The bat shook his head. "Got to be braver than that. I was trying to psyche you out and I hoped you would stand your ground."

"Stand my ground?" Penguinmon repeated.

"Yeah. I mean part of being brave is not getting pushed around when things are tough. So how about we try it again?" DemiDevimon offered.

Penguinmon stood up and affirmatively nodded his head. "Right!"

Meanwhile, Gazimon was going through his own issues. "Hey Kazuya?" he asked.

The goggle headed boy looked down to address the rabbit. "Yes? What is it?"

"I kind of need your advice on something." Gazimon admitted.

"My advice? On what?"

"Romance."

"Romance?"

Gazimon felt some hesitance towards this request. After all, he had thought he was the expert on such matters. He had dealt with many female digimon in the past, though admittedly, those little excursions didn't end well. Then again, it was debatable if those were feelings of true love, or simply just lust. This time, he was certain it was love.

"Yeah, about Fairydramon." Gazimon confessed.

"Fairydramon? What about her?" Kazuya asked.

Gazimon let out a dreamy sigh. "She's so perfect. In every way."

"Wait? You're in love with-now I see it." Kazuya realized. Honestly, Kazuya wasn't sure why he didnt' see it before?

"I've done everything I've can to get her to like me, but she doesn't want anything to do with me." Gazimon bemoaned.

Kazuya looked down at his digimon with a hand on his hip. "Well maybe if you didn't act like such a creeper, she wouldn't be repulsed by you."

Gazimon's ears and tail shot straight up in fury. "Creeper? Creeper! How am I a creeper!?"

Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "Well first off learning about personal space would help. I mean you lean up on Fairydramon like she's some kind of pole."

Gazimon cancelled anything he was about to say, realizing that was true.

"And those pick up lines aren't going to work either." Kazuya continued.

"Well alright smarty pants, how would you charm her?" Gazimon had to ask.

"First off, don't do the thing we talked about, and second, get to know her, try to make her feel special. Compliment her or...I dunno. I'm not good at this romance stuff. But I do know you shouldn't treat her like an object."

"How do I treat her like an object?" Gazimon asked, his offense growing.

Kazuya let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Do we really have to go over it again?"

While all of these conversations were going on, the party was left unaware of what was transpiring. They failed to notice something was sneaking up on them. Slowly it crept, out of sight, bit keeping the heroes in sight. It ignored the humans, but eyed the unconcerned Gazimon. The moment was perfect, and it took it. Darting forward, the Gazimon and the goggle wearing human only noticed it at that point. And noticed it was coming towards the Gazimon.

"Look out!"

Suddenly, a loud voice broke through, landing atop what had just launched. Everyone present stopped what they were doing and looked over at the new sight. The first thing they noticed as what the new arrival was sitting on. It was a dark digimental. The corrupted object situated until it was broken free and headed towards the Gazimon again. That turned out to be a fatal mistake, for now it was noticed.

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon cried, sending forth the attack and shattering the digimental into nothing.

The data fragments dissipated into the air, vanishing into nothing.

"Man that was close." Kazuya muttered.

"I'll say. One second more and I'd be a mindless slave." Gazimon concurred.

With the digimental gone, they were able to get a good look at their new guest. From first glance, Kazuya was able to see a familiarity with another digimon he had encountered.

"Pagumon?" He wondered aloud. But he got a closer look and realized he wasn't Pagumon.

Though they had the same round shape, but there was a distinct difference in color and ears. The digimon was a lighter shade of pink in comparison to Pagumon's gray. And the ears were more rabbit like and wispy. Then there were the eyes. White sclera with red irises. The digimon opened it's large mouth, taking a huge breath.

"Hoo wee, I reckon that was a doozy." The little pink ball spoke up. "You folks okay?" The digimon asked, his voice a southern accented drawl.

"Uh yeah. Thanks." Kazuya said expressing his gratitude.

"Yeah, if you hadn't warned us, I'd be a goner by now." Gazimon concurred.

The little digimon grinned. "Aw shucks, just doin my part is all. Happy to help."

"Son? Are you there?" Another voice called from behind.

Waddling into view came another digimon. It appeared to be a green body with four stumps for legs coming into view. Atop it's head was some kind of red mohawk, but it didn't look like fur or hair.

"Pa?" The little digimon asked as it noticed the other digimon coming into view.

As soon as the other digimon came fully into view, it gave a soft glare at it's apparent child. "Now son, you know better than to wander off, specially in these times."

"Aww I'm sorry Pa, but they were in trouble and I was trying to help." the little digimon said.

The bigger digimon grinned and smiled. "Well no harm no foul." Looking to the group, the big digimon addressed the party. "Well howdy folks. My name's Betamon, and this here is mah son Koromon."

As soon as Fairydramon heard the word "son", she tensed up. "So, they're those kind of digimon." She said in realization.

"It's good to meet you." Kazuya greeted. "I'm Kazuya, and this is Gazimon. That's Sho and Labramon, Jun and Penguinmon, Chiisi and DemiDevimon, and Sakura and Fairydramon." Kazuya let out a breath as he finished with the long list.

"Say? You folks hungry? My wife cooks up some mean swamp stew." Betamon offered.

Though the idea of swamp stew didn't sound appetizing, it wasn't as if they had anywhere else to go.

"Sure. Lead the way." Kazuya accepted.

Everyone else held the same sentiments as Kazuya, so they followed along. As they walked though, Sakura couldn't help but notice something wrong with Fairydramon.

"Fairydramon? What's wrong?" she asked.

The dragoness looked lost in thought, but she listened to Sakura's words well. "It's nothing." She stated.

Although Sakura didn't quite believe her, she didn't press the matter further for now.

The party followed the two digimon, through the swamp path, and kept walking until they reached a large tree. Least that's what it looked like at first glance, a very fat and broad tree to be precise. What was noticeable were the two windows situated in the front, as well as the door, plus the small iron chimney poking out from the side, a wisp of smoke coming from it.

"Well here we are." Betamon announced.

The frog like digimon waddled up opening the door and offering the others to come inside, Koromon being the first to hop in. Everyone piled in and were greeted by a round room, a table front and center along with several pieces of furniture. A hallway lay in the back, connecting to other rooms. Along the wall was a stove, and by it sat another froglike digimon. This one having the shape of one, with webbed toes. It was covered in orange and yellow fur, a series of spikes running down it's back. The digimon was stirring a pot with a wooden spoon, steam rising from it.

"Honey. We're home." Betamon announced again.

The digimon halted her stirring and looked to the amphibian virus type.

"Well howdy there snookums, how's my two favorite men?" the digimon asked in an accent similar to Betamon and Koromon.

"Just peachy Ma!" Koromon said hopping up and down.

The little In-Training bounced against his mother, nuzzling her, which the digimon returned. Betamon waddled over and the two adults kissed each other passionately.

"Everyone. This here is my wife Gizamon. Honey, these are some guests I found in the swamp. They're going to be joining us."

Gizamon smiled up at the group. "Well the more the merrier. Why don't you rest a spell and I'll get you all some grub. Soup's almost done."

Sakura smiled, holding her hands together. "Thank you maam. It's a pleasure."

Jun sniffed the air, finding the scent peculiar. "So I take it that's swamp stew right?" She asked.

"Yep! Perfect mixture of meat, mushrooms, and swamp grass!" Gizamon smiled proudly.

Jun sniffed again and grimaced. "Yay."

"So you two are married?" Sho asked. Still trying to process the concept of digimon marrying.

"Yep. Been so for years." Betamon remarked with pride.

"So digimon can get married?" Sho asked again.

"Why wouldn't we Sho-chan?" Labramon asked.

Sho started to speak, but kept what he wanted to say private, for fear of sounding offensive. "Well you know uh..." Sho stammered. Still, he couldn't really spit it out.

"So that digimon is your kid?" Kazuya asked, pointing to Koromon.

"Yep that here is our son." Betamon answered.

"Our pride and joy!" Gizamon chimed in.

Koromon flashed a proud grin at his parent's words. He knew he was the result of a labor of love, and he wasn't too modest on showing it.

"So you guys actually made him?" Both digimon nodded. "With you know...sex?"

Both digimon blinked. "What's sex?" They asked.

"What do you mean what is sex? I mean sex is how you make babies." Kazuya explained.

A look of realization hit both Gizamon and Betamon's faces. "Oh ya mean sex! Well we just call it data swappin." Clarified Betamon.

"Data swapping?" Repeated Kazuya.

"Yeah that's when two digimon exchange their data and sometimes that makes a digitama." explained Gazimon.

"You mean Digimon hatch from eggs?" Sho said in surprise.

Fairydramon crossed her arms, sighing as she spoke. "Yes." The dragoness walked out of the door.

"Fairydramon?" Sakura followed after her digimon, stepping into the outside air.

Sho looked down at Labramon, ignoring his companion, and noting. "So you hatched from an egg?"

Labramon looked up at him, cocking her head in confusion. "Yeah? Didn't you?"

Sho wisely didn't answer. He didn't want to destroy his digimon's innocence.

XXX

"Fairydramon? What's the matter?" asked Sakura, shutting the door behind her.

Fairydramon had her back faced to her partner. "Nothing. Everything's bloody fine."

Sakura put her hands to her hips, her expression unconvinced. "Fairydramon, I can tell when something's wrong. Now talk to me."

The dragoness knew it wouldn't do her well to hide it. So she figured she might as well as come out and say it. "Well if you must know, it's about them."

"Them?"

"Them. That little family."

Sakura looked behind her and realized her digimon was talking about Betamon's family. "That family? What's wrong with them? They seem perfectly fine to me."

"I know. They seem happy and nice, but really I just couldn't stand being around them." Fairydramon declared.

"And why's that?" Asked Sakura.

"Because. Their child is impure." stated Fairydramon.

"That's an unkind thing to say!" snapped Sakura. "Just what do you mean by that?"

Fairydramon sighed again and turned to face her partner. "All digimon are born from digitamas. The digitamas hatch into baby digimon, and they grow and mature. Most digimon are born in a place called The Village of Beginnings, and when they are killed, their data is reconfigured and sent back there to be reincarnated."

Sakura adjusted her glasses she she expressed her surprise. "So wait? Digimon live forever?"

"No, we have lifespans, and if we expire naturally, we are not reborn. Our data is simply absorbed into Digital Heaven so to speak. Yet, there are some digimon who are not born in the village. Some are created by other digimon." Sakura listened well, for she knew her digimon was going to explain an important part. "When two digimon love each other, or simply are looking for a cheap thrill, they come together and exchange their data. I hear the sensation is very pleasurable, but sometimes in that data transfer, bits of the other digimon's data is transferred into the other one. That lingering data mixes in with the host's and a digitama is created."

"Oh so like making babies!" Realized Sakura.

Fairydramon was a bit taken back by her partner's sudden declaration. "More or less." And this is where Fairydramon's expression grew somber. "Though these types of digimon grow as the ones born in the village, some digimon view them as unnatural to the order of the Digital World. Hence they are called impure."

Sakura at last understood, but that still didn't excuse some of her digimon's words, "Well that's no reason to hate them."

"I don't hate them!" Fairydramon declared.

"Well why did that family make you uncomfortable?" asked Sakura.

Fairydramon looked away, her expression growing into a fretful firmness, "It's complicated." she stated.

"Well talk to me about it." Sakura beckoned.

Fairydramon couldn't face her partner. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

Sakura let out a sigh, "Fine, you can talk when you're ready, but please try to tolerate the family, for me at least."

Fairydramon nodded, "Very well, for you Sakura."

The pair of them were about to head inside when suddenly, Fairydramon stopped.

"What is it?" asked Sakura with concern.

Fairydramon held out a claw, ears fanning about as she attempted to ascertain where the danger was coming from.

"Something's here." she said.

Sakura looked about for anything as well, but she found nothing of note. Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a glint of black. A closer look and she finally got a good eye of it.

"A dark digimental!" she called.

The digimental flew towards them, legs outstretched as they prepared to clasp.

"Fairy Flame!" Fairydramon shouted, the attack struck destroying the object. For that moment, Fairydramon thought it was over, but to her surprise, she noticed several digimentals approaching. "Oh no." she muttered.

One of them flew in accordance, positioning it itself to latch onto her.

"Look out!" someone cried.

Fairydramon was suddenly pushed out of the way as the digimental clasped onto a new target. Fairydramon looked up and noticed to her shock, a familiar scruffy gray. "Gazimon!?" she exclaimed.

The rabbit was struggling as the digimental clasped onto his chest. "F...Fairy...dra...mon," he managed to spit out, "get out of here."

The digimental shrank, carefully positioning itself as it shrank to Gazimon's body size. Before long, the body fit perfectly upon his chest. A bright red glow ignited in his eyes, and his stance grew fierce.

"Fairydramon couldn't believe what the perverted rabbit had done, "Gazimon." The rabbit grew more fierce in his stance, claws and teeth bared. "Gazimon don't!" she pleaded, but it was no use, the rabbit pounced, only to be hit by something else.

"Labramon!" Fairydramon cried.

The canine digimon tumbled with Gazimon, wrestling with him before breaking away, firmly planted on all fours and teeth bared.

"Stay back Gazimon! Labramon-I mean I don't want to hurt you!" said Labramon, trying her best to keep up her improved speech.

Fairydramon caught wind of that and couldn't help but inwardly smile that her lessons had bore fruit. But that wasn't the issue right now, the issue was Gazimon.

"Icicle Prism!" A trail of icicles jutted up from the ground in a trail as Gazimon quickly dodged. Penguinmon strutted out, thrusting his beak forward. "Yeah I did that! I'm bad! I'm cool! I'm tough!"

Inside the house, Jun sweat dropped at her digimon's presentation. "Ugh, tone it down." she muttered.

DemiDevimon was the next to flap up towards the fight, and in his talon he held a syringe." "Demi Dart!" He shot the dart forward, another shot that Gazimon dodged.

"Careful not to hit him!" Kazuya cried worried. He rushed outside, worry on his face as he noticed the device on his digimon's body. "Aim for that! Hurry!"

Fairydramon was the first to come up. "I'll handle this!" Gazimon had saved her, so she owed it to him. The dragon stared the rabbit down, but she was currently at a loss as what to do. Gazimon stared her down, the programed commands of the digimental working it's way into his data. He lunged towards Fairydramon, a move which she swiftly dodged. "Gazimon you have to break through!" Gazimon lunged again, his stance going feral. Fairydramon was completely at a loss as what to do. But one idea came to mind. It was an idea she hated, but she had no other choice. Cocking her hips, Fairydramon sauntered over to Gazimon. The possessed Digimon cocked his own head in confusion. Even though he was brainwashed at the moment, he still held some sort of sentience. At least to recognize something was amiss.

"What is she doing?" Sakura asked. No one had the answer to that.

Fairydramon blew a puff of smoke to the air. The smoke formed into a ring which then formed into a heart. "Come here you big stud!" she said before grabbing Gazimon in a hug and a kiss. She held on long and passionately. Everyone present stood with their mouths hung down low. Fairydramon broke away from the kiss and the moment she did, she spat and swathed her tongue to clean out the taste. "Ugh I still think I can taste traces of Terriermon's cigar on his lips, from when he tried it"

Gazimon held a vacant look on his face. Possessed as he was, his inner desire was still present. Gazimon's face grew dreamy and he outstretched his arms and puckered his lips. Fairydramon held out her hands, pushing him away. "Could someone get lover boy off of me?"

"I got it." DemiDevimon said flapping above the pair. "Duck."

Fairydramon ducked out of the way allowing DemiDevimon's Demi Dart to strike against the digimental. The moment it struck, it caused the evil device to crack and soon splinter off into a digital particles. Gazimon's eyes instantly regained color and he soon found himself in a very peculiar position.

"Huh? What?" he said as he noticed what he was doing. He looked to Fairydramon, the first thing he saw, then to himself.

"Gazimon!" Gazimon's wonder was put on hold as Kazuya grabbed him in a hug.

"Kazuya? What happened?" asked Gazimon.

"It was one of those digimentals. It grabbed you and you went all evil." explained Kazuya.

Gazimon blinked, "I did?"

"You did, but DemiDevimon freed you." added Fairydramon.

"Really? Well thanks bat boy." thanked Gazimon.

"Hey no problem lover boy." DemiDevimon chuckled.

"Lover boy?" Gazimon said in confusion. "Wait? Did something else happen?"

Fairydramon's eyes grew wide. "No! Nothing else happened!"

Gazimon began to scratch his chin. "I dunno. It kind of feels like someone kissed me or something."

"Nobody kissed you!" Fairydramon hotly declared.

A silence fell over everyone, and they soon found themselves in an awkward moment. But that moment was broken when Gizamon poked her amphibian head out of the door. "Soup's ready!"

XXX

The meal went on without incident. They ate, they rested, and they were happy. But all good things came to an end, and so it was time to set off again.

"Thank y'all for stopping by!" Betamon waved.

"Yeah come on back!" Koromon said hopping up and down.

"Don't be strangers ya hear?" Gizamon called.

The party waved back and continued on their way into the swamp.

"I dunno. It really feels like you kissed me." Gazimon said in wonder.

"I told you nothing of the sort happened!" Fairydramon declared.

"Geeze why are you getting so defensive?" asked Gazimon.

"I am not!" Fairydramon exclaimed, smoke snorting from her nostrils.

As she watched this, Labramon let out a merry giggle. "They're silly! Aren't they Sho-chan?"

Sho looked to Labramon, noticing her change in speech. "Um yeah. Say are you talking differently?"

Labramon giggled again. "Yeppers!"

Penguinmon still strut himself out, waddling to and fro. "Yeah I'm tough! Don't you think so Jun?"

Jun looked away with a strange look of bewilderment upon her face. "Yeah I guess." She still couldn't feel as if her digimon was trying too hard.

It was a fine end to another adventure. But there were more in store.

XXX

"Sir! We got an alert on the radar!"

SkullMeramon got up from his chair and looked it over. The metal faced digimon grinned. "Perfect. Got them right where I want them." mused the Ultimate. "Set a course for their location! Summon all available forces there!"

"Right sir!"

And so the blimpmon changed direction, and set off to locate the heroes.

A/N: Took me long enough but I delivered. Though I think I am a little out of practice. We see a little bit of Fairydramon's inner thoughts. And we have given my insight to how digimon reproduce in my fic. The Village of Beginnings is still a part of my fic universe, but some digimon are born via data swapping. And the fact that digimon who expire naturally are not reborn is just my way of keeping the Digital World not overpopulated. One aspect of Frontier that intrigued me was that some Digimon had kids, but I wondered why the Digital World wasn't overpopulated in that universe. This is my compromise.


End file.
